¡Estoy casado con Granger!
by MariSeverus
Summary: Un error en el registro ministerial, indica que el profesor más odiado de Hogwarths Severus Snape, es el esposo de la chica más odiada para él; Hermione Granger. ¿Cómo resolver ese pequeño dilema? ¡Pedirle el divorcio a su esposa, es la mejor solución!
1. Error

¡Bueno! ¡La votación fue clara y me permitió elegir! (Bueno, eso no deja de incluir las amables sugerencias que hizo Snaluck sobre sus, gustos. Bastante desarrollables; vale acotar) Espero, que este nuevo fan fic sea de su agrado. No he descuidado los demás, aunque "Fondo Blanco" está muy fuera del canon (Sí, ya lo sabía desde hace mucho) y no sé que sucederá con él. No he "asesinado" ni a Dumbledore, ni a Remus Lupin, por que me agradan. En fin, saludos y besos.

**¡ESTOY CASADO CON GRANGER!:**

Summary: Un error en el registro ministerial, indica que el profesor más odiado de Hogwarths Severus Snape; es el esposo de la chica más odiada para él; Hermione Granger. ¿Cómo resolver ese pequeño dilema? ¡Pedirle el divorcio a su esposa, es la mejor solución!

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, sólo mis ideas; lo demás proviene del cerebro de JK Rowling.

Espero me dejen sus comentarios con críticas, de eso vivo. Besos.

* * *

No podía ser, simplemente no. La carta que estaba en sus manos debía ser un error, debía de haber otro Severus Snape que no fuese él. ¡Estaba casado! ¡El ministerio, le informaba que estaba casado con Hermione Granger! ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Llevaban dos meses casados y ni cuenta se habían dado! ¿Qué diantres había sucedido?

Emitió un suspiro de frustración y decidió salir de su despacho, para encontrarse con Dumbledore. ¡No iban a casarlo ni divorciarlo con nadie! A no ser que él diera su consentimiento. ¿Lo había dado? No.

_"Felicidades señor Snape por las nupcias contraídas. Ha sido adscrito al ministerio como Esposo de la señorita Hermione Granger. Como próximo director de Hogwarths, es nuestro compromiso; el felicitarle y desearle una buena vida"_Suspiró, ante aquellas insulsas palabras que estaban en aquel pergamino. ¡Hermione, Hermione Granger! Si su vida dependiese de casarse con ella, ¡Seguramente moriría como un tonto! ¡Como si la amase de verdad o algo por el estilo! Bien, sinceramente, las entidades ministeriales daban una enorme pena.

Mientras caminaba, muchos estudiantes pasaron a su lado. No había visto a Hermione en un buen tiempo, pero no desestimaba que le vería luego de semejante cosa. ¡Hasta ella, podría estar casada con alguien justo ahora! Weasly por ejemplo. Aunque, era mucho mejor; pensar en él que en esa comadreja de cabellos rojos.

Aunque los peligros hubiesen disminuido un "poco", y pudiera darse el lujo de "tener" una vida en "mediana" relajación; no pensaba hacerlo al lado de una mujer. Menos de Granger. ¿Cual sería la excusa ahora, de los mil galeones? Pues, no pasaría un día en casamiento. O bien, unos meses más.

Para cuando pisó el despacho de Dumbledore, pareció un vendaval. Colocó el pedazo de pergamino en el escritorio con un fuerte golpe y su rostro cetrino; apenas se divisó entre sus grasientos cabellos.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- musitó, bajando la vista hacia Dumbledore quien; no pareció inmutarse ante su colega.

- ¿Qué cosa Severus?

- ¡Estoy casado con Granger desde hace uno o dos meses! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos estoy casado?

- No lo sé Severus. ¿Has hablado con Hermione?

- ¡Se suponía que sería el nuevo director, mientras tú te recuperabas! Pero eso no contemplaba una esposa. ¿Qué estúpido reglamento has aplicado?

- No tenía idea, me estoy enterando justamente ahora; contigo- suspiró, en una suave sonrisa. Dime, ¿Hermione ya lo sabe?

- ¿¡Qué diantres voy a saberlo!? Siquiera sé donde está. Ha pasado ya tanto tiempo, ¡No me extrañaría que ya estuviera casada!

- Pues lo dudo, una vez que contraes matrimonio mágicamente; no puedes hacerlo en un entorno muggle.

- ¡Pues entonces, la encontraré; y le pediré que se divorcie de mí!

- ¿Y ya sabes dónde está?

- Pues ¡No!, pero no tardaré en encontrarla. Ya debería de haber recibido un pergamino como este.

- ¿Por qué habría llegado después de dos meses? ¿No debió haber llegado antes?

- ¡No me pidas que desentrañe la mente de esos idiotas!- espetó Snape sin tapujos- ¡Ahora mismo le escribiré a Granger!

Y así se fue, tal cual como había entrado. Regresó hacia su despacho con un paso militar y apenas entró; buscó un pergamino para escribirle. No necesita las empatías, sería directo y franco.

_Granger: _

_Debido a una confusión, usted parece ser mi "esposa" desde unos meses para acá. Le agradecería enteramente, que esté donde esté; aparezca y decida acabar con esta locura. Creo que está de más decir, que no me apetece esta "situación" y le agradecería la brevedad posible en sus acciones. _

_S.S _

Miró el pergamino, y lo enrolló con cierta violencia. Luego de ello, se dirigió a la lechuzería y se lo ató a una de ellas. La observó elevar el vuelo, y a otra que regresaba. Con otra nota ministerial.

_Estimado señor Snape: _

_Como se inicia en la actividad directiva, hacemos constar que su esposa cuenta con ciertos beneficios; que les serán adscritos por su posición. Lamentamos el retraso en el aviso, pero su nombramiento ha sido sorpresivo; al igual que su casamiento. Es el primer director de Hogwarths al cual, se le conoce esposa así que; por ello el ministerio desea darles un "trato" en especial. Esperamos, que bajo sus manos el colegio Hogwarths de magia y hechicería; continúe siendo una memorable institución. _

_PD: Según sabemos, su esposa la señora Hermione Granger de Snape; es una persona muy estimada. Su trabajo es muy renombrado, como analista de indumentaria de sospechosa utilización; llámese "departamento de misterios". La "subdirección" de Hogwarths, pasará a ser su nuevo oficio; haciéndose oficial en unos días. Esperamos que se encuentren con bien. _

_Departamento ministerial, con fecha cinco de mayo. _

Bien, tenía que ser un chiste estúpido y cruel. ¡Hermione Granger iba a compartir la dirección del castillo junto a él! No dejó escapar, su trabajo. ¡Departamento de misterios! Algo tan peligroso, y tan fuertemente custodiado. Vaya que la sabelotodo había progresado. Bueno, así era ella.

TBC.

Bueno, mañana es el parcial de matemática, espero tener suerte para aunque sea; sacarme un 10/20. Muchos besos y saludos.


	2. París

Bueno, espero que les guste este segundo capítulo. Se me borró el original, así que este quizás no quede tan bueno; o simplemente quede mejor. Saludos y besos.

M*S

* * *

Capítulo 2: París

_"Profesor Snape:_

_Me ha llegado la notificación del matrimonio, y me he estado preguntando por el motivo; también. Sin embargo, por motivos investigativos; no podré hacer nada por ahora. Confío, en que usted pueda resolverlo, ya que; no podré moverme por un tiempo. Lo lamento mucho, si le pesa mucho el estar "casado" conmigo._

_Hermione Granger."_

_"Lo siento señor Snape, pero para desligarse de su esposa; ella debe estar presente" "Lamentamos que ella y usted hayan discutido. Ella se ha ído, por problemas personales"_

Su contesta, no podía ser peor que eso. Sentado en el sofá, frente al fuego, miraba aquella carta con repulsión. ¿Qué estaba queriendo decirle? ¿Que no le importaba? Que prefería su trabajo antes que; esclarecer un error? Arrugó la carta y la dejó sobre su escritorio; arrojándola.

Pasó un largo tiempo meditándolo; hasta que dio con una solución un tanto descabellada pero solución al fin. Hermione no seguiría burlándose de él. En cuanto cruzó el pasillo; Mcgonagall le observó sin entender.

- ¿Ir a París Severus? ¿Es que acaso te volviste loco, u oliste demasiados vapores de tus pociones?

- ¿Una solución mejor? ¿Presentarme en el ministerio?

- Mucho más cuerdo, que ir hasta otro país. ¿Sabes dónde está Hermione?

- La encontraré, para eso soy un auror- espetó con resentimiento. ¡Si me está engañando, debe de estar engañando a otros! ¡Seguramente está allá con alguno de sus amigos!

- ¿Celoso? ¡Pareces un trastornado mental!

Le observó con odio desmesurado, si aquella mujer quería vivir; debía dejar de hacer afirmaciones como esa. Sin siquiera prestarle atención; tomó el camino hacia su despacho y se detuvo a mitad del mismo. Si recordaba bien, había aprendido a rastrear a una persona. Aunque bien, podía saber el lugar de procedencia de esa carta; pero quizás ella ya no estaba en ese lugar. Deseaba equivocarse, y que la carta le guiara directamente hacia ella.

- ¿Lo dejarás ir así como así Dumbledore?

- Bueno, ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? Supongo que ambos necesitan hablar.

- ¡Pero va a ir a París Albus!

- Creo que alguien necesita de su visita.

* * *

Después de meditarlo con violencia, Snape decidió que esa era la mejor forma de hacerlo. El ministerio se había negado a ayudarle; pese a que había escrito miles de veces que no estaban casados. Su respuesta fue "Una lástima que hayan discutido" ¡Él creía que ella había ido a París por motivos de trabajo! ¡Había ido seguramente para divertise! Sostuvo la varita frente a sí; y golpeó el pergamino con energía. Pidiéndole que le guiase hacia el destinatario.

En segundos desapareció, con apenas un pequeñísimo ruido.

Hermione se mantenía sentada al lado de una mujer, sosteniendo una de sus manos. Ella parecía intentar decirle algo, pero no haya una voz con la cual hacerlo; y Hermione no podía dejar de llorar.

Aquella mujer intentaba susurrarle algo, y un grueso sonido salía de sus labios. Hermione mantuvo la cabeza hacia abajo; mirándola con abnegación. Le pedía que no hablase, pero no le escuchaba. Llevaba dos meses en ese lugar, postrada en una cama.

Para Snape, no le fue difícil llegar a París. Francia estaba fría, y los transeuntes no dejaban de chocar con él. Bien, por eso odiaba a los muggles. Continuó caminando hacia donde las señales le indicaban que estaba Hermione y se sorprendió abiertamente, al encontrarse en las puertas de un hospital.

¿Qué podría estar haciendo ella en un hospital? No lo meditó demasiado, y pese a que creyó equivocarse; se adentró en el lugar. Estaba muy concurrido, y pese a que caminó; no pudo encontrarle. Aún así, su enfado parecía convertirse en preocupación. ¿Hermione podría estar herida? ¿Acaso mentía por una cirncustancia de fuerza mayor? Sí claro, estaba hablando de Hermione Granger la única en el planeta que no sabía mentir.

Para cuando pareció darse por vencido, escuchó un suave sollozo en una de las habitaciones y se encaminó para mirar; la puerta estaba entre abierta. Era Hermione, quien sostenía la mano de una mujer que se parecía a ella; y que comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos mientras ella se levantaba. No dejó de mirarla, hasta que su mano reposó sobre la cama.

Hermione alzó la cabeza, y colocó sus dos manos sobre su sien y soltó un suspiro hondo. Para cuando comenzaba a girarse, divisó a Snape que le observaba. Intentó disimular sus lágrimas; pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Granger- fue lo único que le salió, Hermione no le dijo nada y continuó con su labor. Cubrir el cuerpo de aquella mujer, su madre.

- Supongo, que ya descubrió mi mentira. ¿Yo no sé mentir verdad? Ella era una buena persona, pero sufrió más de lo que merecía. Bueno, al menos le hice feliz por un mísero segundo.

Quiso preguntar quien era, pero le pareció muy obvio. Era la madre de Hermione Granger la que estaba en aquella cama. Miró a la joven frente a él; y pensó en hablarle del matrimonio; pero aún así no encontró valor.

- Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Qué le ha hecho venir hasta acá?

- Ya lo sabe- contestó, sin despegarle la vista al cuerpo que Hermione había cubierto con una sábana.

Hermione se dejó caer en una silla, y miró con desespero hacia la cama. Apretó las sábanas con cierta incomodidad y bajó la mirada hasta el suelo. Quiso decirle algo, pero desistió.

- ¿Lo hablamos después profesor?- refirió ella, soltando las sábanas.

Iba a contestarle, pero Hermione se había levantado; y había comenzado a llorar de nuevo. Se movió violentamente, y Snape no tuvo otra opción que abrazar a su estudiante; que literalmente "se moría" en sus brazos. No sabía, lo que era perder a una madre que te amase; pero sabía que Hermione estaba sufriendo en aquel momento.

TBC.

Espero les gustara, besos y saludos; se les aprecia.


	3. Habitación de hotel

¡Hola nuevamente! Espero, que este capítulo también les guste mucho. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron ¡Gracias! Saludos y besos, que lo disfruten.

M'S

¿¡Cleoru Misumi!? Hace años ya, que no se le veía; un placer que mis nuevos fics te gusten. Saludos y besos, espero verte más seguido.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Habitación de hotel

Severus Snape continuó abrazando a Hermione, mientras se llevaban el cuerpo inerte de su madre de aquella habitación. Hermione había acudido a él, y él simplemente le había abrazado. Le había estado susurrando que se calmara, que todo estaba bien; y que en algún momento sus padres tenían que dejarla. Había parado de llorar, pero no se atrevía a alzar su cabeza; y notar que su madre ya no estaba en esa habitación. Sintió una mano sobre su pecho y supo que Hermione deseaba separarse de él. En cuanto estuvo unos centímetros separada de ella; buscó sus ojos entre su enmarañado cabello.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Granger?- No se le ocurrió preguntar otra cosa, en realidad no debía preguntar otra cosa. Su madre acababa de morir frente a sus ojos. Un suspiro fue lo único que percibió de ella- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

- ¿Por qué tenía que decírselo?- espetó la chica con cierta confusión.

_"¿Por qué?" "Por que no tenía que ocultarse. Que se muera un pariente; no es motivo de vergüenza"_

Snape no hizo más que, suspirar en respuesta; igual que ella. Para cuando alzó la cabeza por segunda vez; Hermione se secaba las ya casi secas lágrimas con un pañuelo. Estaba sentada en la cama, donde había muerto su madre. No tenía idea de como actuar en un momento como ese. las muertes que había visto, habían sido bajo órdenes estrictas, o de gente que no conocía y por las cuales; sólo llegaba a sentir "lástima".

- Granger, ya sabe a lo que he venido. Quiero, que se divorcie de mí.

Hermione se mantuvo pensativa por un largo instante, mirando al suelo. Acarició con delicadeza la cama, y luego alzó la vista.

- No, no profesor; no se lo daré.

No pudo hacer otra cosa, que componer un rostro de estupefacción. La chica se levantó, y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Parecía tener la intención de irse, y de no querer responder a sus interrogantes. ¿Qué acaso, tenía algo que ocultarle?

- No quiero hablar de eso- dijo, tratando de pasar a su lado.

Intentó salir, pero ya Snape le sostenía por un brazo; y le obligó a volverse para enfrentarlo. Sus oscuras orbes, analizaron cada recoveco de la chica que tenía enfrente. Su rostro, gradualmente se convirtió en enfado.

- ¡Suélteme!- se quejó ella, con la voz entrecortada- ¡Tengo que ir a ver a mi madre!

- Ya le he dicho, ¡Que nos divorciaremos aunque no le parezca!

Hermione se había soltado violentamente, y se encaminaba hacia la recepción de aquel hospital. La siguió con paso militar hasta el lugar y se detuvo a su lado; obligándole a mirarle de nuevo. Ella trató de separarse de él, pero su sostén era muy fuerte; como para que ella pudiera lograrlo.

- No me iré, hasta que usted acepte- le espetó.

- ¡Pues, perfecto! ¡Quédese si quiere! Enterraré a mi madre mañana, y de aquí ¡No me moveré!

* * *

Mucho más tarde, Snape estaba parado tras las puerta de una habitación. Hermione estaba dentro, sentada nuevamente; pero en otra cama. Le mantenía la vista fija a la puerta y apretaba entre sus manos, un pañuelo blanco. La había seguido, y había permanecido fuera; durante horas pidiéndole que atendiese a su razón. Pero no, ella no quería pensar.

- Profesor, por favor; déjeme en paz. Se lo suplico.

- De ninguna manera Granger, de aquí no me moveré- le indicó, desde el exterior de aquella habitación. Pasillo, en el cual; había pasado horas esperándola- No, hasta que acepte; hablar conmigo.

Escuchó como el seguro de la puerta se destrababa; y se preguntó si debía encontrarse allí dentro. Para cuando entró, Hermione seguía deshecha llorando. Se detuvo frente a ella, y luego de unos segundos se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Ha sufrido mucho su madre, Granger?

- Dos meses. Estaba muy enferma, pero no quiso decírmelo si no hasta hace poco; cuando.

Se silenció violentamente y le miró por un corto segundo con una expresión de profundo desespero. Snape hizo un gesto con la mano, animándola a continuar. Eso hizo, luego de una corta respiración.

- Cuando supo que moriría. No sé por qué no quiso decírmelo, y vino a morir a este país.

- ¿Hace dos meses? Pero nos "casaron" hace dos meses exactamente.

Hermione se cubrió la mano con el rostro, para luego colocar sus brazos sobre sus muslos; y mirar hacia la inmensidad de aquel cuarto. Un largo momento de silencio precedió a aquella última afirmación.

- ¿No me hará hablar de ello o sí? No quiero hacerlo. Quiero descansar profesor, si quiere quedarse; yo no me rehusaré pero le pido que no me interrogue más.

Para cuando fue, su último sollozo; la había abrazado nuevamente. No dejaba de temblar, y de repetir que había sido una mala "hija". Snape, había preferido mantenerse en silencio, tan sólo escuchándola; consolándola. Los primeros días de su muerte, serían terribles para ella; ya lo intuía. Para cuando pudo dejarla, estaba dormida. La dejó en la cama, y se levantó para mirar por un enorme ventanal. Caía la tarde en la ciudad parisina, y realmente jamás lo había visto como en ese momento. Intuyó, que pasaría largo tiempo allí, además de contar el entierro de su madre. Pero no se iría, hasta que ella se divorciase de él.

Para cuando se giró a observar, Hermione se había despertado; y le observaba. No le dijo nada, solamente se quedó allí parado; mirándole. Para cuando creyó, que volvería a dormise; Hermione se dirigió a él.

- Sigue aquí.

- Ya le dije que no me moveré, hasta que usted decida divorciarse de mí.

- Me gustaría, que se quedase a mi lado; no quiero enfrentar esto sola.

TBC.

Espero que les guste. Sé que es muy corto, pero redacto infórmenes y ando un poco ocupada; ya les subiré más. Besos


	4. Entierro Francés

Bueno, que les dejo más de este fic; espero que les guste y les mando saludos y besos también.

M*S

* * *

Capítulo 4: Entierro Francés

Para cuando Hermione despertó y giró su rostro hacia el frente, observó algo que nunca creyó ver. Su profesor o, bueno, su esposo; dormir pacíficamente. En realidad, lucía incómodo. Dormía, incómodamente.

Se levantó, cuando sus piernas le permitieron moverse y simplemente le contempló. Suponía, que no se iría hasta divorciarse de ella. Pero, no podía darle el divorcio; simplemente no podía.

Observó con cierta sorpresa, como el rostro del hombre, aún con los ojos cerrados; parecía moverse. Un comentario le perturbó.

- Sé que me está mirando- comunicó, sin abrir los ojos.

- Supongo, que quiere oír algunas cosas.

- Sí- comentó aún sin mirarla, su tono de voz era serio y seco.

- Trabajo en el departamento de misterio desde hace unos pocos meses. Mi padre se separó de mi madre, y ha sido un duro golpe para ambas. Y yo.

- Me parece, que usted sabe el motivo de nuestro casamiento- comentó abriendo los ojos al fin. Aquellos ojos negros, le analizaron con fijesa.

- No, no lo sé.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no quiere divorciarse de mí? ¿No va a decirme que está enamorada de mí o sí?

- Sí profesor, lo amo.

No dio crédito a lo que escuchó, tampoco tuvo el tiempo para intentarlo. Hermione revisaba una valija, y había comenzado a extraer ropa de ella. Inquieto, se detuvo a su lado y le mantuvo la vista. ¡Tenía que darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo! ¡Por dios, seguramente si él se estuviese incendiando; ella no se detendría si quiera a escupir sobre él! ¿Qué pretendía?

- Granger, ¿Qué significa?

- Lo que dije, ¿Qué otro significado para usted, tiene "amor"?

- Hace dos meses que estamos casados. ¿Hace dos meses que?

- Profesor, ya le dije que no sé nada. Sólo sé que lo amo, es suficiente.

- ¿Y por qué no suena convencida de ello?- refirió con una mirada distraída, no lo podía entender. ¿Él la amaba entonces?

- Sólo es por mi madre. Luego le prometo que.

La sostuvo, la obligó a detenerse. ¿Acaso la muerte de su madre le estaba afectando? ¡Decir que le amaba, era como decir; que Dumbledore amaba a Minerva! Y bien, eso seguro sería mucho más probable. Ella no le observó, simplemente dejó que sus ojos se humedeciesen y bajó la cabeza.

La liberó, cuando ella le susurró que la soltase. Se mantuvo observándola, mientras ella organizaba su ropa, y meditaba el qué usar.

- Sé que estamos casados, pero creo que es muy pronto para que me vea desvistiéndome.

- No sé, de que broma cruel formo parte- fue lo único que le dijo, antes de desaparecer de aquella habitación.

Se introdujo en lo que parecía un baño, y allí se quedó; pensativo. Hizo lo necesario para asearse, mojándose el rostro una y otra vez. ¡Hermione Granger debía de estar loca! ¡Amarlo! ¡Cómo si eso fuese posible en alguna realidad! Siquiera en su imaginación se suscitaba dicha escenografía. Algo estaba mal con ella, y tenía que averiguarlo.

Para cuando creyó prudente el salir, ella ya estaba arreglada. Usaba un delicado vestido negro y apenas llevaba una pequeña cartera negra. Nunca creyó, que el negro le sentase tan bien a alguien.

- ¿Vendrá conmigo?- le dijo, buscando algo en su bolso; que no supo qué.

- ¿Debería?- musitó él, en su defensa. Confundido.

- Soy su esposa.

* * *

La siguió, había un auto esperándola. Durante el viaje, ninguno interactuó con el otro. Hermione parecía abstraída, y él; digería lo que había sucedido en la habitación. Aquella orden final, aquél último comentario. ¿En qué planeta se había ido a vivir? ¿Había caído por accidente en el espejo de Oesed?

Conforme se acercaban a lo que parecía ser el lugar, Hermione dejó caer su mano sobre uno de los muslos del hombre. Antes de bajarse, simplemente la apretó gentilmente.

Para cuando caminaron hacia adentro, ella pareció sentirse peor; y simplemente se mantuvo al lado de su "esposo" incapaz; de caminar por su cuenta.

Había una gran cantidad de personas que él no conocía, pero que suponía que Hermione sí. Mucho más adelante, parecía estar el padre de la chica. Ella fue directamente hacia esa dirección; él sólo se quedó atrás.

Observó a la joven quien charlaba con su padre, y se preguntó si toda esa situación tenía que ver con su destino. ¡Casado! ¡Una mujer que decía amarlo! Mentía, estaba seguro de que mentía.

Se preguntó, un cierto aspecto. ¿Si estaban casados, y ella le "amaba" por qué no; le había presentado a su padre? Para cuando ella regresó, ese fue su primer comentario.

- Pensé que a usted no le agradaría- le respondió- aunque no tiene por qué. ¿Quería conocer a mi padre?

- No Granger, no quiero. Quiero que se divorcie de mí.

- No puedo.

Iba a hablar, pero un ruido le silenció inmediatamente. Había comenzado la ceremonia de despedida. Un acto muggle que consistía en unas palabras sobre el difunto.

- Si desea quédese afuera.

- Ya estoy afuera- indicó, afirmando que se quedaría. Ella simplemente continuó su camino.

¡Por el amor a Merlín! ¿En qué problema estaba metido? Quiso irse, pero supuso que luego; no descubriría la verdad. ¿O sí?

Hermione salió tiempo después, seguía llorando desconsolada. Y lloraría aún más, ya que comenzarían a enterrar a su madre.

Se detuvieron cerca, de la tumba. Hermione suspiró, intentando respirar; y dio la orden de que comenzaran a bajarle. Antes de que terminaran, ya ella le abrazaba; afligida. No le dijo mayor cosa, allí simplemente la sostuvo.

Pasaron largo rato mirando a la tumba, o simplemente Hermione. Luego de que se girara para observarle, le pareció oportuno hacerle esa interrogante.

- ¿Granger, todo esto tiene que ver con el matrimonio?

- No.

* * *

Para cuando focalizó su vista, estaban nuevamente en la habitación. No podían irse, nevaba muy fuerte; así que estarían unas cuantas horas "Juntos". Anochecía.

- Seré la subdirectora de Hogwarths.

- No conocía semejante cargo- contestó Snape sin prestarle mucha atención, desde el sofá.

- Me esforzaré.

- ¿Por eso se casó conmigo?- replicó el hombre- ¿Por un puesto en Hogwarths?

- De ser así, ¿No le habría enviado la carta yo misma, diciéndoselo? Creo que ese sofá es muy incómodo, para que duerma allí.

- A mí no me incomoda- le espetó el hombre.

- La cama es espaciosa. Si llevamos dos meses de casados, deberíamos poder soportarnos ¿O no?

- Así está bien, buenas noches.

No dijo más. Para cuando ella, volvió a abrir los ojos; ya estaba dormido. Hacía un frío terrible, así que se levantó y colocó algunas mantas sobre él. No sin antes, hacerle el mueble un poco más cómodo con varita y cojines. Bien, se verían seguido. Acostumbrarse era el reto. Bueno, su reto ¿O el de ambos?

Volvió hasta su cama, y luego de mirarlo por un rato; volvió a cerrar sus ojos y a continuar durmiendo. Esperaba que la nieve dejase de caer, o estarían encerrados en esa habitación por un tiempo.

TBC.

Espero que les guste, saludos y besos. Se les aprecia.


	5. Director Severus, subdirectora Hermione

Bueno, les traigo más de este fan fic. Gracias por su reviews, que me mantuvieron dentro de él (yo pensaba que no servía) Muchos saludos y besos para ustedes.

M*S

* * *

Capítulo 5: Director Severus Snape, subdirectora Hermione Granger.

El temporal, comenzó a disminuir en la madrugada. Para cuando Snape despertó, denotó que estaba acomodado; como si ambos fuesen esposos verdaderamente. Aún en su cabeza, giraban las imagenes de aquel entierro. Hermione estaba trastornada por una pérdida, y se sentía él; como su "salvación". Su sustento. Como si intentase aferrarse a él.

Suspiró, retirándose las mantas de encima. ¡hacía un frío terrible y la nieve se acumulaba densamente en la ventana! La luz del pasillo, apenas era perceptible. Abrió la puerta y miró a su alrededor. Decidió salir al final, decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores. Si seguía un microsegundo dentro, con Hermione; terminaría desesperado.

Su aliento, formaba vapor; ante el frío. Sin hacer algo más que caminar, rodeó el hotel. Estaba tan muerto como un pueblo fantasma; pero igual de engalanado como si se tratase de un ó unas quince vueltas, y notó que aún era muy temprano. Sacando sus cálculos, debía dar unas cincuenta vueltas más. Desistió y regresó a la habitación.

Hermione seguía durmiendo, y simplemente se sentó a contemplarla. Suspiró, cuando recordó que tenían que volver. Hermione, ella sería la "subdirectora" mientras él dirigía a Hogwarths. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Y su trabajo en el ministerio? ¿Qué iba a suceder? Se verían forzados a trabajar juntos, llevando el título de casados. Para él, había un gato encerrado que no le gustaba.

Observó, como Hermione se estremeció y; se preparó. Volvió a estremercerse, y de un grito; despertó violentamente. Miró a su alrededor, pero sólo estaba él allí. Le observó, suspirando cuando ya; comenzaba a amanecer.

- Vuelva a dormir, aún es muy temprano- le indicó, desde la otra esquina.

No le dijeron palabra alguna, simplemente la observó volver a recostarse. No supo con qué soñaba, ni tampoco tenía el interés de saberlo. También, el sofá pareció acogedor; y poco a poco se fue sumergiendo en él. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos; estaba durmiendo nuevamente.

Poco tiempo después, el sol dio con su rostro y ello; le encandiló. Se levantó, y denotó que Hermione no estaba en la cama. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso se había ido sin él? se irguió en el sofá y, respiró aliviado de verla. Aunque sea, tenía el decoro de no dejarlo dentro.

- Buenos días- le dijo y él sólo asintió- Ya tenemos que volver.

- Granger, aún quiero que me lo diga. Dígame, ¿Por qué afirma que me ama?

- Por que me casé con usted.

- ¡Nunca nos casamos! Ni en esta, ¡Ni en otra vida!

- Entonces, simplemente le amo.

Atónito, observó a la joven que recogía sus cosas. ¿Era posible, que tanta insensatéz cupiese en un cuerpo? Se giró para hablarle, pero ella ya no estaba allí; estaba en la puerta. Tenía su valija en una mano, y suspiraba.

- Lo esperaré afuera.

Al cerrar la puerta, lo único que sintió fue; un vacío profundo. En cuanto llegase a Hogwarths, tenía que hablar con Dumbledore. Esa situación no podía ir más lejos. Luego de que, estuvo preparado para salir y enfrentar a Hermione; simplemente lo hizo. Ella estaba, recostada de una pared; admirando un punto muerto.

- Supongo que nos apareceremos- musitó ella, despegándose de la pared- ya he cancelado todo, estoy lista.

- Granger.

- Sólo quiero irme.

Negó con la cabeza, y extendió su brazo; para que ella lo tomase. En cuanto lo hizo, ambos desaparecieron en un santiamén. Reapareciéndose luego, en las afueras de Hogwarths.

En un instante, Severus comenzó a caminar; dejando a Hermione atrás. La chica se mantvuvo allí, de pie sin siquiera comenzar a moverse. En cuanto Snape había tomado una distancia considerable; le habló.

- No es educado, que deje a su esposa atrás; profesor.

- No es educado, que deje de caminar cuando yo me estoy moviendo.

Se giró para regresar hasta ella y esperar a que se moviese para él poder continuar. En cuanto lo hizo, él finalmente continuó su recorrido y con un gesto de sarcasmo; se detuvo en la puerta. "Pase usted señorita Granger" fue lo que susurró.

Para cuando estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore; éste parecía más emocionado de verla que el propio Snape. Y era su "esposo". Hermione sonrió, cuando Dumbledore comenzó a hablarle sobre su nuevo puesto. ¿Por qué él miraba, y no decía nada? ¡Era el afectado!, ¡era el casado!

- Comenzarás muy pronto. Pero como ambos son esposo- alzó la cabeza y Snape le dirigió una mirada insegura. Suponía lo que iba a decir- tendrán que compartir el despacho mientras, adaptamos uno. Si eso quieren.

Bien, lo había dicho. Lo que estaba temiendo sucedía con rápidez. No sólo compartir responsabilidades, también una habitación. ¿Por qué? Muy pronto también, seguramente ella subestimaría sus decisiones y se convertiría en la directora. ¿A dónde había ido a parar? ¿A qué dimensión? "Idiotilandia"

- ¿Compartir despacho?- exclamó Snape de un golpetazo.

- Sí, compartirla Severus. Supongo que no hay problema.

- ¡Claro que hay un problema! ¡dormir juntos! ¿Qué acaso crees tú que somos?

- Esposos.

TBC.

Saludos y besos, ya les dejaré más luego. Se les aprecia, se cuidan.


	6. La incómoda verdad de Hermione Granger

Bueno, ¿Qué más decir que, "Espero que les guste"? Eso es todo, ya pronto iré develando sus dudas; así que no vayan a perdérselo. Besos.

M*S

* * *

Capítulo 6: La verdad incómoda de Hermione

Bastó, un cuarto de hora; para que Hermione estuviese instalada en el despacho de Snape. Suspiró admirando el lugar, que había dejado de ver; desde hacía un buen tiempo. Ambos se miraron por un ínfimo segundo, antes de caer en cuenta de que; dormirían en el mismo lugar. Hermione simplemente movió su cabeza con cierta incomodidad; le dolía por tantos malos ratos que había pasado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba dormida en la cama; sin prestar atención a su procedencia. Sólo quería dormir un poco.

Snape sólo siguió allí; leyendo. Quiso abstraerse, pero le fue imposible no notar que había alguien compartiendo su cama. Hermione comenzaría su "dirección" en la mañana, temprano; cómo él. Pero, ¿Por qué estaba mal? Cierto, estaban "Casados"

Para cuando no pudo soportar el sueño, ya que planificaba no dormirse a su lado; simplemente tuvo que hacerlo. Dejó caer el libro al suelo y su varita, y se recostó en la cama. Se inclinó un poco para mirar hacia su dirección; y luego simplemente cerró sus ojos.

A media noche, le pareció sentir la "cercanía" de algo; pero no prestó atención. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba cálido y era "suave". Algo delicado, que se sentía bien.

Muy temprano en la mañana, el sol; simplemente dio con su rostro y tuvo que abrir los ojos. Recordó, que en ese día comenzaría su gestión como director; y trató de levantarse. Al intentarlo, algo oprimió su vientre. Era un brazo, uno de Hermione y si, su brazo estaba allí; también debía estar su cuerpo. Abrazándole.

Pues se equivocó gratamente, sólo estaba allí su brazo. Con mucha paciencia y cuidado, lo apartó de sí y se giró para mirarla. Seguía dormida, y era mejor así. Se levantó y escudriñó la ventana. Iba a precidir una seremonia de selección, ¿Quién lo diría?

Mientras se preparaba, observó las cosas de Hermione; y se preguntó si el director había perdido la cabeza. ¿Cómo dos personas, sin nada en común; iban a convivir juntos? Pues, algo tramaban ellos; y él tenía que descubrirlo.

Suspiró, cuando algo entre las cosas de Hermione le llamó la atención; así que fue y lo tomó. Le pareció, la caligrafía de Dumbledore y estaba respondiendo algo como "El trato ya está resuelto" ¿Qué trato? Al final, agregaba algo como "Confío, en que sea lo mejor; pero no desestimo que me esté equivocando"

No supo por qué, pero eso le pareció increíblemente sospechoso. Sin hacer algo más continuó con los preparativos. Dumbledore, tendría que hablarle; o sino él le sonsacaría las respuestas.

Para cuando había terminado de arreglarse, Hermione ya estaba levantada y parecía tener el mismo ideal. Ya se había vestido, y le observaba desde la cama.

- Buenos días- le dijo ella, cepillándose el cabello.

- Buenos días Granger- respondió, observando la carta sobre la mesa- Dígame, ¿Ya solucionó sus inconvenientes con Dumbledore?

- No le entiendo- respondió ella, pero para él; sí le había entendido.

- Descuide, no es algo importante- dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia su despacho.

- ¿De qué quiere hablarme?- suspiró ella con calma, alcanzándole.

- Bueno, usted no me ha sido sincera sobre sus sentimientos hacia mí; así que dudo que yo quiera decirle de "qué" estoy hablando.

Hermione colocó una mano sobre su escritorio, y pareció meditar por unos segundos; luego de ello negó con la cabeza varias veces.

- Está bien, lo intenté pero creo que no puedo.

- ¿No puede qué?- refirió Snape, con cierta confusión.

- Con todo esto- inspiró ella y alzó la vista para mirarlo- No es un buen momento.

Snape no le contestó, ya sabía bien que si lo hacía; se quedaría sin escuchar la verdad completamente. Simplemente, se mantuvo callado. La mirada de Hermione, simplemente le decía que; algo indudablemente estaba mal.

- ¿Leyó el pergamino cierto?- dijo, recriminándose el hecho de haberlo dejado allí; sobre la mesa.

- Sí, lo leí; y merezco una explicación. Dudo que, me hayan visto como "un trato" ¿O sí?

- ¡Si usted supiese!- exclamó ella.

- Pues empiece por explicarlo.

- No puedo, por que sé que pasará después.

- La dejaré.

Nada sucedió después de esa conversación. La dejó allí, y no supo qué diantres había sucedido con él; pero no tuvo fuerzas para encontrarse en una dicotomía con ella en ese momento. Se retrasaba y tenía, muchas otras cosas que hacer. Lo último que supo, era que Hermione había estado llorando.

Su insensibilidad, acudió a él. No se preocuparía por una mentira, y ya sabía que ella; no se sostendría por mucho tiempo. Le daría el tiempo para sincerarse, y evidentemente; luego seguiría encontrando pistas. Nada particularmente difícil. Hermione era un libro abierto.

Para cuando estaba a mitad de camino hacia el comedor, escuchó pasos que se acercaban desde atrás. Al girar su cabeza, se encontró con Hermione.

Se detuvo a su lado, y le analizó por un corto segundo. Le pareció que, vivía un deja vu en una situación en particular. Algo que, no supo descifrar. Tantas humillaciones, que ya había perdido la cuenta.

- Señor yo.

Pero no continuó. Snape se sostuvo el brazo izquierdo y Hermione; intuyó lo que sucedía. El hombre alzó la vista hacia Hermione, y por un momento sus ojos perdieron "color". Hermione sólo asintió, a sabiendas de que debían dispensar al "director" que tenía un asunto que atender. Y así, sería por un largo tiempo.

Bueno, ella era la subdirectora; ella estaba en el "poder" de tomar sus responsabilidades y cumplirlar. En qué buen momento, Dumbledore había tomado esa decisión.

TBC.

Espero que les guste, saludos y besos.


	7. ¡El anillo! ¿Qué anillo?

Bueno, yo debo continuar con esta historia. ¡Y vaya que los lanza teorías están activos! Amia, ¡Ya veremos si tu teoría es la correcta je! Besos y saludos para todos.

M*S

* * *

Capítulo 6: ¡El anillo! ¿Qué anillo?

Para cuando todos creían que verían a Severus Snape cruzando el comedor, se sorprendieron; o pensaron que se había convertido en mujer. Bien, allí estaba Hermione Granger enfrente de todas las casas; disculpándolo. Tenía un asunto de emergencia, y no mentía al decirlo.

Sus palabras, fueron bastante inspiradoras; para lo que representaba el cambio de Dumbledore a ella. Sin duda, sería un año interesante.

Las clases no comenzarían sino hasta la mañana siguiente, así que los alumnos tenían tiempo de buscar sus horarios, y de dar un último paseo por los alrededores. Para cuando Hermione terminaba su anuncio, Mcgonagall se le acercaba. Tenía una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Hermione querida! ¿Cómo estás?

- Estoy bien, dentro de lo que cabe. ¿Qué tal está todo en Hogwarts?

- ¡Oh! Muy bien. De hecho, creo que este será un muy buen año.

- Eso pienso.

Hermione regresó a la habitación, o concretamente al despacho de Snape. Estaba acomodando sus cosas, cuando recibió la visita de Albus Dumbledore. Sonreía, mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Hola señor.

- Albus- comentó el anciano- ¿Está todo bien Hermione?

- Sí, todo está bien. El profesor Snape, bueno él; ha tenido que irse.

- Sí, me lo imaginé. Pienso, que estará de vuelta muy pronto. ¿Te sientes cómoda?

- Eso creo; pero no quiero incomodar al profesor.

- Bueno, recuerda que ahora son esposos Hermione.

Hermione inspiró, ante esa afirmación. ¿Cómo podría ser? ¿Qué debía hacer? Pues, no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo. Dumbledore ya se había ido. Continuó con sus tareas, debía de acomodarse y dejar el espacio lo más funcional posible. Ya sabía que a Snape le molestaría.

Se sentó a leer. Pese a que trabajaba en Hogwarths, no había dejado su antiguo "trabajo" Leía sobre, lo desconocido en el mundo mágico. Para cuando iba a la mitad, Snape había regresado y la observaba. ¡Cómo deseaba que hubiese sido un chiste, por una contusión generada por una herida, con el señor tenebroso! La observó cómodamente instalada y enseguida miles de críticas se cernieron sobre él.

- ¿Muy cómoda Granger?

- Sí gracias- Hermione alzó la cabeza, y observó una herida sobre su cuello- ¿Está bien profesor?

- Sí, "gracias".

- Déjeme ayudarle- musitó ella, moviéndose en la cama; hasta dar con él en la otra esquina- ¡Pero si es profunda!

- ¡Granger! Si no le molesta, ¡Me gustaría tener mi propio espacio! No soy otra de sus "cosas"

- Sólo quiero ayudarle- indicó ella, tomando un pañuelo; y tocándole la herida. Snape se movió y sus labios; apenas le rozaron. ¡Increíble! Para cuando observó a Hermione; ella estaba levantándose de la cama y fuera de la habitación.

¡Mataría a Dumbledore! Se levantó de la cama, y se enjuagó la herida. En cuanto cruzó la puerta, Hermione seguía organizando las cosas. Se detuvo tras ella, y simplemente suspiró.

- Lamento el impase- comentó, mientras ella disponía algunos libros en un pequeño espacio- Me parece, que me debe una explicación. Que me deben.

- Yo quisiera, pero no.

La sostuvo entre sus brazos, y la zarandeó por un corto instante. Ya estaba harto, y lo descubriría ¡Así tuviese que volar el castillo completamente!

- ¡Dígamelo ahora o juro que, juro que!

- ¡Mi madre! ¡Mi madre!

Se pasmó, y se detuvo sin siquiera pestañear. Ella comenzó a llorar, y él no tuvo más remedio que soltarla. La observó.

- ¡Mi madre, ella quería que; ella quería!

Iba a hablar, pero un extraño sonido en su ventana; los detuvo a ambos. Snape negó con la cabeza, y giró su vista hacia la misma. Era una lechuza. Traía una carta que parecía ser del ministerio. Para cuando la abrió, deseó estar a muchísimos metros bajo tierra.

¡Regalo ministerial! ¡Locura abnegada! Hermione simplemente miró la carta, y luego se perdió por la habitación. ¡Pero siquiera habían terminado!

- ¿Su madre qué?- continuó él, siguiéndola.

- Mi madre dijo que, debía ser una buena esposa.

Bien, se contuvo de no lanzar lo primero que encontró. ¡Semejante cosa! ¡Estaba seguro, de que mentía! ¡Algo tenía que ver todo lo que había visto en París! Se giró, observando la carta sobre la mesa. ¡Qué oportuno! Si iba al ministerio, entendería mejor todo el asunto sobre el matrimonio. Bajo qué condiciones y el por qué de todo el asunto.

Bueno, debían asistir; y sabía que Hermione no se negaría. Miró la carta, y la hora de citación. ¡En pocos minutos!

Dumbledore ya estaba avisado de ello, el ministro deseaba conocer al primer director de Hogwarths en matrimonio. Consintió su salida, y enseguida estaban en ello.

El camino al ministerio no era muy lejano, considerando el uso de las chimeneas en la red flu. Al aparecer, Snape se limpiaba el polvo de su hombro. Hermione en cambio, prefirió mantenerse callada.

Caminaron hasta el despacho ministerial. En su vida, Snape había estado dentro; y le pareció más grande que su despacho. ¡Dos veces!

Para cuando entraron, fueron recibidos por el mismísimo ministro y una sonrisa que no convenció a Snape en absoluto. Él ya conocía a Hermione, así que fue como una cuestión rutinaria.

Escuchar la charla del ministro, sin duda fue la peor tortura. Lo único que hacía era asentir una y otra vez. Para cuando terminó, creyó ya que habían pasado miles de años.

- ¿Y qué se siente estar casados y ser los directores de Hogwarths?

- Director- corrigió Snape en una tos fingida- Y sobre eso, me gustaría que me aclarásen los términos. ¿Cómo es que, estoy casado sin consentimiento?

- Bueno, la señorita Granger expresó sus deseos de contraer matrimonio con usted. Pero usted no se encontraba, así que hicimos un contrato.

- ¿Qué demonios?- espetó, descolocado- ¿Es que acaso se volvieron locos?

- Verá, Albus Dumbledore nos expresó su consternación por su vida. Él ya estaba exhausto, y deseaba que usted tomase su lugar; por ser el más allegado. La señorita Granger, nos expresó sus deseos de casarse con usted hace dos meses, y aservó; que lo conversarían.

- Y me casaron sin mi consentimiento, pero no me puedo divorciar sin el consentimiento de ella- se quejó el hombre, con voz venenosa.

- Nosotros, los casamos ya que; su esposa aseguró el hacerse responsable de sus acciones y así evitar que lo enviásemos a Azkaban- aclaró el ministro con pesar- ¿Es que acaso, ella no se lo ha dicho? Así, sólo así; usted podía ser el director de Hogwarths.

Snape no respondió y sin entender se giró hacia Hermione, Hermione sólo desvió la mirada con miedo en sus ojos. En un suspiro, el ministro extendió una caja hacia ellos.

- Cortesía del ministerio- sonrió el hombre, que lo hizo ver más enorme de lo que parecía en realidad.

Hermione lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió con mucho cuidado. Dentro habían dos anillos bañados en oro. ¡No podía aceptarlo!

- Son hermosos- fue lo que contestó Hermione con asombro- Muchas gracias, señor ministro.

- ¡Yo no usaré eso!- se quejó Snape- ¡Yo no me pondré un anillo, y simularé que estoy casado!

- Profesor.

Snape se había levantado, y se alejaba por un pasillo. Hermione le siguió los pasos y se detuvo tras él.

- No necesitaba su lástima, no necesitaba que se casase conmigo para que yo pudiese ser el director de Hogwarths.

- En realidad, eso no es del todo cierto; pero si le dijera usted no lo comprendería.

Se giró para mirarla, ¡Cuanto descaro había en todo eso! Todos le habían mentido. Ya creía él que ¡Estaba en ese puesto por sus méritos! Aunque no sabía cuales. Justo en ese instante renunciaría. ¡Renunciaría y se iría!

TBC.

Bueno, tengo que transcribir unas cosas. ¡Feliz día del padre! Saludos y besos para todos y todas.


	8. Primer despertar ¿juntos?

Hermione, sabía que Snape estaba más "herido" de lo que parecía; así que decidió callarse. Al regresar al despacho, simplemente se tumbó sobre la cama y se quedó allí. Ella simplemente esperó hasta que él se durmiese. Se acostó, agotada; pero Severus no se había dormido. Simplemente giró sobre sí mismo, tenía un plan. Algo que llevar a cabo, que simplemente era lo ideal. Fingió que dormía y simplemente, la abrazó.

Hermione, hizo un movimiento raudo; pero aún así no le dijo palabra alguna. Severus la apegó más a él; y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Hermione, se sentía suave; increíblemente.

Realmente se durmió, sosteniéndola; y Hermione simplemente trató de apartarse; pero sus brazos estaban fuertemente cerrados alrededor de ella. Los músculos del hombre, eran más delineados y "visibles" de lo que ella creyó. No tuvo más opción que quedarse de esa forma. Esperaba ella, que no le tocase más de allí.

Para cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, simplemente seguía abrazada por él bajo las sábanas. Estaba profundamente dormido, y seguramente se demoraría en levantarse. Pues, ¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba por hacer?

Suspiró, mirando a su alrededor. Quiso tomar su varita, pero en ese instante Snape se movía; y si era posible durmiendo más a su lado. Extraño, incómodo.

El hombre comenzó a despertar un poco después, pero ella se había vuelto a dormir. Para cuando miró lo que había hecho; se soltó en un santiamén y miró a su alrededor. Sudaba increíblemente.

El cuerpo de Hermione, sobre el suyo; se había sentido tan "bien" que simplemente olvidó el por qué de su idea. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? Pasándose una mano por el rostro, movió las sábanas para levantarse; pero ese movimiento la despertó a ella.

- ¿Profesor?- musitó, adormecida.

- Levántese Granger, ¿O es que piensa estar en la cama todo el día?

- Suélteme primero- comunicó ella.

- No la estoy sosteniendo- replicó él con voz venenosa, Hermione se giró con suavidad.

- Pero lo hacía.

Soltó un gruñido, y buscó su varita entre sus cosas. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor; cuando Hermione sacaba su ropa de su equipaje.

- No pensará vestirse aquí ¿O sí?

- Sí, bueno; ¿Por qué no?

- Es mi habitación, y se supone que; debería estar listo para el desayuno- dijo, en un suspiro.

- Entonces vístase primero- dijo ella, saliéndose de la habitación.

Snape no comentó, y simplemente se retiró la camisa; colocándose una limpia. No le tomó mucho tiempo, estar listo. Y para cuando salió, Hermione leía un libro. Alzó la cabeza, y simplemente le observó con cautela. Luego de ello, pasó por su lado; y se encerró en la habitación.

Para cuando Hermione salió, él ya no estaba dentro del despacho. Ella simplemente continuó, y salió tras él. O más bien, para cumplir sus actividades diarias de las cuales no tenía idea. Caminó hacia el comedor, y allí; Snape estaba reunido con los profesores.

Para cuando Hermione apareció en el umbral, todos se apartaron. Ella cruzó el largo camino hacia las mesas y sin prestar mucha atención se sentó.

- Ve a sentarte con ella Severus- indicó Mcgonagall.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó él abruptamente.

- Por que es tu esposa, y de lo contrario; se vería muy mal.

- Pues, no me importa.

- Severus- se quejó Minerva- Es tu esposa.

A regañadientes fue, hasta donde estaba la mujer y se sentó a su lado. Ella no giró su cabeza, y simplemente suspiró mirando a su alrededor. Snape parecía aún enfadado con ella, y ella no deseaba alimentar el fuego con más leña chamuscada.

Para cuando iba a dirigirse hacia ella, Hermione se contuvo la cabeza; Snape se silenció y simplemente reformuló su pregunta.

- ¿Está bien señorita Granger?

- Estoy mareada- indicó, cerrando los ojos.

- Debió quedarse a descansar.

Hermione soltó un suspiro, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Se levantó con cuidado, y se sostuvo del mesón; tiempo después. Para cuando los profesores la observaron, ella ya se había desmayado.

Los profesores susurraban entre ellos, mientras Snape dejaba a Hermione en la enfermería. Minerva se apartó del grupo y observó a Snape con una mirada inquisidora. El hombre, se mostró aprehensivo.

- Severus- resumió, y Snape la observó sin entender- En parís no.

Aquello lo alarmó a tal grado, que simplemente gritó. ¡Ya insinuaba la mujer que le había embarazado! ¿Cómo iba a ser posible, si hacía unos días que ella regresaba? Además, ¡Sexo con ella! ¿Qué diantres creía Minerva que él era?

La mujer sonrió nerviosa, y justo antes de que Snape continuara gritando, Poppy salía a acallarle. Luego de que se relajase, le indicó que Hermione ya había vuelto en sí. Sólo estaba agotada, y necesitaba descanso.

Se acercó hasta ella, y la observó. Se sostenía la cabeza con las manos; y suspiraba. Trataba de sentarse, pero no tenía éxito. Para cuando Severus le tocó la frente; denotó que estaba enferma.

Poppy le ordenó descansar, así que la última vez que le vio; fue en el pasillo. Ella iba a su despacho; y al menos se liberaba un poco de su presencia.

La tarde estuvo tan normal como se imaginó; que era el primer día. Dialogó con Albus; asuntos protocolares y se disponía a regresar a la habitación. Para cuando entró, Hermione dormitaba en la cama.

Suspiró, ella temblaba. Negando con la cabeza, la cubrió con más mantas; y tomó un libro. Tenía mucho tiempo libre, que podía aprovechar. Sin hacer más, se sentó en una silla adyacente a la cama y comenzó a leer.

Pasó largo rato de esa forma, con un vaso de whiskey de fuego en la otra mano. Para cuando terminó de leer, simplemente se acomodó en la cama. ¿Qué remedio?

Mientras se introducía, los pies de Hermione le tocaron. Estaban ¡increíblemente fríos! Se levantó, y hurgando entre sus cosas, previa instrucción; le dio unas calcetas. Volvió a acostarse y la observó por un instante.

Estaba enferma, más de lo que pensó en la enfermería. Ella se giró para contemplarle, exhausta. Se sentó en la cama y meditó por un instante. Luego de ello, salió de su despacho.

A tientas, buscó en su armario de pociones. Seguramente, era un resfriado común; y simplemente debía darle la botella. Regresó a la habitación, y se la dio. Ella la bebió lentamente.

En poco tiempo ella volvió a dormir, y él hizo lo mismo. Despertó, entrada la noche; y se sentó en la cama. Se había dormido en la tarde, cosa que no acostumbraba. Hermione seguía durmiendo, y seguro seguiría.

Para cuando salió a su despacho, Dumbledore entraba lentamente. Miró a Snape y esbozó una sonrisa.

- No quería incomodarles- susurró- sólo quería saber cómo estaba Hermione.

- Está mejor- fue lo único que contestó Snape en un suspiro. Dumbledore asintió y levantó la vista hacia él.

- ¿Están durmiendo juntos?- preguntó, y Snape sólo pudo sorprenderse.

- Sí ¿por qué?- dijo, con antipatía; como si deseara lo contrario.

- Por nada en absoluto. Buenas noches Severus.

* * *

Espero que les guste; saludos y besos.


	9. Sarcasmo matrimonial

Hola, acá les dejo más, de este fic; espero que les guste. Saludos.

M*S

* * *

Para cuando, las actividades comenzaron; Severus Snape simplemente contempló a Hermione. Seguía dormida, y parecía que la fiebre había bajado. Seguramente, tanto estrés con su madre; había generado esa enfermedad repentina.

Para cuando se giraba, para salir; ella comenzaba a despertarse. Inspirando abrió los ojos, y a Snape le dio la impresión; de que se recuperaría. Hermione iba a decirle algo; pero él simplemente negó con la cabeza bruscamente. Tenía que prepararse, las clases pronto comenzaban.

Pero no se movió, la joven sostenía las solapas de su camisa con una mano; la acomodaba. Alizó su túnica, ya lisa y luego dejó su mano sobre sus mangas. Antes de que Severus pudiera pensar, Hermione se había inclinado, y sus labios le rozaron por cuestiones de segundo; luego con una suave palmada en su pecho; le indicaba que podía irse

Se mantuvo allí, sin saber que decir. Quiso gritarle, pero ella se había dado la vuelta; y pretendía seguir durmiendo. Se quedó estupefacto, sin poder articular palabras en su mente. Hermione se había inclinado para besarle; antes de dejarle ir.

¡Atrevida! ¡Sinceramente! En cuanto tuviese oportunidad, él le haría su correspondiente reclamo. Por ese instante; sólo debía aparecer en el comedor; para la selección. Ya ellos hablarían sobre las no implicaciones de una vida matrimonial.

Al llegar al comedor, denotó que los preparativos comenzaban. Observó y supervisó cada uno de los pasos que se seguían; normalmente para la selección.

Mientras "desayunaba" Hermione emergió en el comedor. Se veía cansada, y ligeramente estresada. Sin decir muchas palabras, se sentó muy cercana a él; y comenzó a comer.

Para cuando terminó, simplemente se giró hacia ella; y se decidió por preguntarle sobre el por qué de su beso. En un instante, había acortado distancia entre ellos; y estaba a su lado.

- Granger- suspiró- ¿Por qué, hizo lo que hizo?

- ¿Hice qué?

- Ya sabe, en la habitación.

Hermione meditó por un momento, moviendo sus cansados ojos hacia él quien; le observaba con detenimiento. Ella simplemente suspiró igual que él.

- ¿Qué no puede llamarlo "beso"? ¿Es tan difícil así?

- ¿¡Por qué demonios me besó!?

- ¿No es eso, lo que hace una esposa?- musitó ella, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

- Una esposa, con un esposo al cual le interesa- respondió él, en un gruñido; apretando los dientes.

Hermione no le contestó, y siguió comiendo. Para cuando terminó, cerró los ojos; y luego los volvió a abrir hacia él. En una sonrisa a medias.

- ¿Acaso, le molestó; que simplemente desease acomodar su ropa?

- Sabía, que mi ropa estaba bien. ¿Es que acaso, no tiene un amor en su vida; y necesita que alguien le ame?

Hermione no contestó, y se levantó ; dejándole solo. Se imaginó; que su comentario le había herido; y pensó que un clavo sacaba a otro clavo.

Para la tarde, ya comenzaba la ceremonia. Snape precidía la mesa de maestros, mientras Mcgonagall hacía el trabajo de siempre. Colocó el sombrero sobre el taburete, y él comenzó su canción de todos los años. Para cuando Severus se disponía a hablar, Hermione estaba ya en el gran comedor; nuevamente.

Su oratoria, fue breve; y muy concisa. Los nuevos estudiantes le observaron con fijación; y temblaron ligeramente. Pero cuando conocieron, a la subdirectora Hermione; simplemente suspiraron de alivio.

La selección culminó, horas después; y sólo restaba la comida. Nuevamente, ellos sólo se encontraron comiendo. No se dijeron palabras, y luego; ella abandonó el comedor.

Antes de levantarse, Dumbledore le detuvo con cierta confusión. Él sólo alegó, que Hermione se sentía enferma; y por eso había salido.

En realidad, para cuando bajó hacia las mazmorras; la historia fue diferente. Ella lloraba, y él se preguntaba; el nuevo motivo por el que llorar. En un instante, cruzó el despacho y se detuvo en el mismo; preguntándose si debía hablarle. ¿Por qué? ¡El afectado era él, y él; no lloraba como un tonto!

Se inclinó, para tomar un pedazo de pergamino y luego; dejarlo nuevamente. Esperaba, que ella se detuviese; pero seguía allí. Tenía que entrar.

A tientas, entró en la habitación; y encendió las luces. Ella estaba sobre la cama, dándole la espalda y no se giró al sentirlo sentarse sobre la misma.

- Granger- dijo, con tedio- ¿Qué le sucede?

Ella no le respondió, y simplemente se mantuvo en silencio; sin siquiera prestarle atención. Snape negó con la cabeza, y nuevamente realizó la pregunta.

- ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Acaso tiene que ver con el suceso en el comedor?

- Déjeme en paz; váyase.

- Granger, no sea infantil.

- ¿Infantil?- exclamó ella, girándose para observarle. Se podía notar que había llorado- ¡Usted es el infantil!

- Granger, deje de llorar; no le hará bien- fue lo único que dijo, antes de prestar atención; a lo que ella comentaba.

- ¡Simplemente, he querido que todo esté bien; y usted sólo me agrede!- replicó ella, a modo de queja. El hombre, se puso a la defensiva rápidamente.

- ¿Qué pretende? ¿Que la ame y la comprenda? ¿Que le permita una vida conmigo, y me sienta feliz por ello?

Hermione sólo suspiró, y volvió a mirarle al rostro. Ninguno vacilaba, y no comenzarían a sentir lástima por el otro. ¿O sí?

- Pues, si le hace sentir mejor- continuó Snape, con hastío- Lamento lo que le dije.

- Usted no lo entiende- resumió ella- Pocos días antes de ver morir a mi madre, ella me dijo algo similar; a lo que usted insinuó. ¿Soy tan infeliz como parece?

No le dio el tiempo para comentar, ya se hallaba saliéndose de la habitación. La siguió y simplemente la observó; mientras ella le daba la espalda.

- Regrese a la cama- musitó- necesita descansar.

Ella se negó, con un movimiento de su cabeza. Severus, simplemente caminó hasta ella; y se detuvo a pocos centímetros. ¿Cómo iba a saber, que sus palabras le dolerían tanto? La verdad, siempre lo hacía.

- Granger- pidió, una vez más; pero ella no le escuchaba- No sea infantil.

Pues, luego supo por qué ella no contestaba; cuando nuevamente la sostuvo. Estaba débil, y no dejaba de ir y venir. Tenía que descansar. La tendió sobre la cama, y simplemente la contempló; en un suspiro de frustración.

Si no quería quedarse allí, pues la obligaría. Para cuando se acostaba, era más de la madrugada. Y simplemente, se quedó dormido. Y ya había amanecido.

Al despertar, denotó que Hermione seguía allí. Enhorabuena. Sin moverse demasiado, comenzó a levantarse. Mientras estaba de espaldas, acomodándose la camisa; Hermione se dirigió a él. En un instante, estaba al borde de la cama.

- Profesor- suspiró, y él sólo se giró para mirarla- Espero que, tenga un buen día.

- Gracias- musitó, cerrándose las muñecas.

- Sólo quiero- ella inspiró, como si alejase algo difícil de su mente- un beso de despedida.

Reconoció, que todos sus músculos se tensaron y su cuerpo se paralizó con violencia. Ella estaba allí, sin desviar la vista y con la mayor calma del mundo. ¿Por qué?

- Granger- se quejó, pero ella seguía sentada allí.

- Sólo eso.

No supo que hacer en ese momento. Se inclinó, meditándolo; y luego apenas rozó sus labios. Ella suspiró en aceptación; mientras él salía hacia el despacho. Extraño, ilógico; pero los esposos tenían que demostrarse cariño. ¿Tenían?

Para cuando Snape se disponía a salir, ella sólo le decía unas cortas palabras. " Que le fuese bien" nuevamente.  


* * *

Espero les gustase, saludos y besos para todos/as.


	10. Slytherin Vs Gryffindor

Acá les dejo más, espero que les guste; saludos y besos. El capítulo, en su totalidad; se llama: "Slytherin Vs Gryffindor. Hermione vs Snape"

M*S  


* * *

  
La temporada de Quiddicth iniciaba ese mismo día. Hermione, se había encontrado en una discusión sobre, qué equipo tenía más oportunidades ese año. Por supuesto, Snape se había visto en la necesidad de intervenir.

Ambos, entraron en una discusión acalorada; cuando él aseguraba que Slytherin tenía muchos puntos a su favor. Hermione, ya recuperada; negaba con necedad.

Dumbledore sólo sonreía, mirándolos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían entablado una discusión inteligente. Esperaba, se llevasen bien con el tiempo. Aunque, quizás esperaba demasiado.

En un momento, la discusión se acabó; cuando el jefe de Slytherin hacía aparición. Era Draco, Draco Malfoy. Hermione simplemente le observó.

- Supongo, que eres la nueva "subdirectora".

- Lo soy- le contestó ella, mientras él se sentaba a su lado- Y tú, el nuevo "jefe" de Slytherin.

- Sí, lo soy.

Hermione, alcanzó a suspirar; antes de levantarse de la mesa. No sin antes afirmar; que estaría en el partido inaugural. Aunque ya todos, sabían que ella odiaba el Quiddicth. Lo vería, y apoyaría a su equipo.

Para cuando Snape regresó a su despacho, ella estaba vestida con los colores de Gryffindor. Eso le hizo reír. Y ella, le miró con incredulidad.

- Supongo, que está preparada- observó, con una mirada de burla. Ella asintió con decisión.

- Sí, lo estoy. Y no crea, que se la pondremos tan fácil.

- Cómo siempre. ¿Y ahora que Potter no está, cómo se defenderá Gryffindor?

- ¿Qué hará Slytherin sin Draco? Aunque, Draco no servía para mucho.

- Slytherin tenía estilo al jugar. Gryffindor, siempre tan desalineado.

- El ladrón, juzga por su condición.

- Muy altiva ¿no, señorita Granger?

Hermione simplemente no respondió, y se encaminó hacia la puerta. La abrió, y se detuvo. Snape sin embargo se mantuvo de pie sin moverse.

- No puedo salir sin usted- le comunicó- No podría entrar en el campo sin mi esposo.

- ¿No puede mover un pie sin mí?

- Es cuestión de caballerosidad. De decencia.

- Es cuestión de estupidéz- musitó él, apretando sus desiguales dientes; y saliendo de aquel despacho. Esperó, hasta que Hermione subiera, para seguirla. ¡Decencia! Un trol era más inteligente que todos lo que pensasen; eso.

Para cuando entraron en el campo de Quiddicth, todos los presentes les observaron y se levantaron al verlos. Snape se sentía increíblemente extraño e impropio. Hermione, se acomodó la bufanda; ante el frío que hacía.

Snape se sentó junto a Mcgonagall, y junto a Dumbledore. Por supuesto, Dumbledore le cedió su puesto, para que Hermione se sentase junto a Snape. El último, sólo pudo mirar al hombre con cierta curiosidad. Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa.

El partido comenzaría muy pronto. observaron a la profesora Hooch, sacar su silbato. Draco, subía tiempo después. La jefa de la casa Gryffindor, seguía siendo Minerva.

La contienda dio inicio. El buscador de Slytherin había dado, de inmediato con una pista. Snape pareció orgulloso de su "estudiante" que parecía ser el hijo; de alguien a quien conocía. Ella sólo esperaba por ver al buscador de Gryffindor.

- ¡Gryffindor tiene una pista!- rugía, la comentarista. Familiar de Lee Jordan.

Para cuando Hermione, vio a la buscadora; simplemente se levantó sin podérselo creer. Era idéntica, tenía que ser. ¡Seguro era!

- ¡Una hija de Luna!- exclamó, entre el bullicio ensordecedor. Snape le observó con detenimiento. En efecto, lo era.

- ¿Ravenclaw?- preguntó, ligeramente desconcertado.

- No, Gryffindor ahora- sonrió ella, cuando Gryffindor anotaba.

El partido, estaba bastante reñido; ningun equipo cedía contra el otro. En el momento, en el cual, Hermione creía que estarían sentados allí por horas; la "hija" de Luna atrapaba la Snitch. Gryffindor ganaba, hasta sin Harry.

- Ha sido suerte- indicó Draco, justo antes de levantarse- Nuestro buscador, también es bueno.

- Es cierto- respondió Hermione con calma.

- Es una lástima. Slytherin no verá la luz nunca- comentó Hermione, al lado de Snape mientras caminaban hacia Gryffindor.

- Considero, que Slytherin necesita entrenamiento.

- ¿Y quién va a dárselo? ¿Tú?- musitó ella, imaginándose a Snape en escoba en ese dichoso plan.

- ¿Aún recuerda como volar señorita Granger?

- No me gusta volar; le temo a las alturas- suspiró ella, diciéndolo con sinceridad.

- Entonces, juzgó por su condición- sonrió Snape, con cierta malicia.

Hermione no siguió charlando con él. Se mantuvo en silencio, durante todo el trayecto; hasta estar nuevamente en el despacho. Para cuando Snape se disponía a reunir su indumentaria para la clase que debía dictar; ella le indicó que iría a la biblioteca.

Severus no le prestó mucha atención, y sin mayor detenimiento; se dirigió hasta el aula. El hecho de que fuese el director, no le quitaba el derecho de enseñar pociones. Y no lo haría aunque tuviese que ser.

Como siempre, los estudiantes; apenas se arriesgaban a respirar. A mitad de su clase, todos los chicos observaron a la subdirectora Hermione Granger; quien se mantenía en la puerta observando la clase. Snape se giró, y trató de ignorarle.

No pudo, desde que ella le corrigió un dato.

- No es cierto- dijo ella, caminando dentro del aula- la serpiente de aros amarillos, no se encuentra sino en áfrica. Profesor.

Snape soltó una especie de suspiro de frustración, y procedió con otra explicativa que Hermione también refutó. Para cuando la clase terminaba, él simplemente se acercó a ella con brusquedad.

- ¿Qué diablos cree que hace?

- Ayudarle. Es mi trabajo.

- ¡No lo es! ¡Siquiera el título!- rugió, con odio desmesurado. Hermione no le contestó, sólo un seco "lo es" y salió del salón de clases.

¡Lo había humillado, y dejado como un estúpido frente a los estudiantes! Dumbledore simplemente le pidió calma; pero el estaba lejos de serenarse. En un momento, ya había dicho diez cosas desagradables sobre ella. Regresó a su despacho, pisando fuerte.

Ella leía, sentada en la silla de visitas. Severus, le obligó a verle a la cara; a decirle cuál era su problema. Estaba harto, sinceramente.

- Si me amara como dice, ¡Me dejaría en paz!- le gritó.

- Sólo trato de ayudarle.

- ¡Si tanto quiere ayudarme, desaparezca!

- Muy bien- suspiró ella, levantándose- le indicaré a Dumbledore, que busque un despacho para mí.  


* * *

  
Luego les dejo más. Besos y saludos


	11. Su madre

Hola, acá les dejo un poquito más; espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

M*S

* * *

No volvió a intercambiar palabras con ella y tampoco volvió a verla esa noche. Para cuando creyó que todo no se podía poner peor; Dumbledore se acercó hasta él. Quería charlar, y no tuvo otra opción que ir con él a un paseo por los jardines.

- Severus- indicó mirándolo fijamente- ¿Qué sucedió anoche?

- Es ella Albus, ¡Ella cree que puede hacer todo lo que digo, un chiste!

- Ella, ella estaba sufriendo mucho anoche Severus.

- Pues, ella misma se buscó este dichoso destino.

- Comviene que hables con ella. Sólo te pediré eso, nada más.

Snape suspiró, mientras el director se alejaba por un pasillo. ¡Seguramente había ido a llorarle por su "maltrato"! Pues bien, ¿Qué opción tenía él? Sólo se preguntaba una cosa. ¿Dónde estaba?

Pues lo supo, cuando regresó a su despacho. Ella estaba allí, detenida en la habitación y parecía; llevar mucho tiempo esperándole. Al entrar, ella salió del dormitorio y se detuvo frente a él.

- Buenos días Granger- suspiró- el director.

- Lo sé, y lo lamentó; pero no puedo. No puedo sostenerme más.

- ¿Sostenerse?

Hermione se sentó y le invitó a hacer lo mismo. Snape lo hizo. Ella le observó con detenimiento y luego suspiró; temerosa. Snape, sólo esperaba a que estuviera lista para hablarle; no quería adelantarse. Bien, Dumbledore podría reclarmarle, nuevamente.

- Señor, yo sólo- ella comenzó, pero él hizo un movimiento para que dejara de hablar por un instante.

- Sólo, enséñemelo. Será más práctico.

Ella suspiró, en aceptación. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Severus, había traído el pensadero. Hermione tomó su varita, y comenzó a sacar los recuerdos de su mente.

- Lo siento- dijo, antes de que ambos se dirigieran a mirarlos.

_Se habían reagrupado, en una habitación de París. Apenas un poco de viento, movía la blanca cortina que estaba enarbolando en la ventana. El sol daba con el castaño cabello de Hermione mientras su madre, estaba postrada en la cama. Otra joven caminaba hacia ella, y colocaba un vaso con agua; y medicinas en una mesilla de noche._

- Hermione, tienes que escucharme. Tú no emergerás de la familia, sin haberte casado. ¿Tan solitaria estás, que no tienes un amor en tu vida?

- Yo no- intentó explicarse ella, pero su madre no le escuchó.

- Te casarás, además; la oferta del señor Dumbledore es bastante aceptable.

- Pero no nos amaríamos- replicó ella con cierta incomodidad- ¿Qué sentido tiene?

- Es lo mejor, para ti y para él.

Hermione inspiró, mientras la joven regresaba con comida. Se giró hacia Hermione, quien se levantaba y salía de aquella habitación. Una joven de cabello negro y de ojos claros.

- ¿Estás bien Hermione?

- No sé Rose, no sé si lo estoy o lo estaré.

La joven francesa, nuevamente se giró hacia la habitación de su madre; y negó con un suspiro hondo. Una lástima que ambos se separasen.

- Quiere que te cases- indicó- ¿lo harías?

- Lo haría, para ayudarle. Dudo que, mi madre pueda verme casada. Pero ayudaré a Dumbledore.

El recuerdo sesó, y Snape se giró para mirar a Hermione que estaba tras él. ¿De qué ayuda estaba hablando? Ahora sí, entendía por lo que pasaba Hermione. Al menos, en relación con su madre,

- Yo sólo- suspiró ella- Superar su muerte, es muy difícil.

- Lo sé- fue lo único que respondió. Sus intenciones, orientadas hacia Dumbledore.

- Lamento, lo que le hice ayer- respondió Hermione luego de un largo instante en meditación- Quise ayudar, pero creo que no tuve éxito.

Snape meditó, mirando hacia el pensadero; y los recuerdos que allí se encontraban. Hermione con su varita, comenzó a devolverlos hacia su mente. Aunque, deseaba siquiera hacerlo.

- No necesita dejar el despacho Granger- dijo, con voz sedosa- puede quedarse, sólo sí.

- No implicaciones- ella le continuó la oración- entiendo. Y lo siento.

Por ese instante, no podía molestarse con ella; supuso. En realidad, tenía que ir tras la información grande; que era Dumbledore. Sobretodo, por que él quizás; había inciado lo que Hermione había sido partícipe.

Para cuando quiso comentárselo, se sostuvo el brazo con violencia. Su marca ardía nuevamente, y esa vez; temió que fuese más grave. Su amo y señor, estaba avocado a tomar Hogwarths; justamente ahora que él era el director. Aunque bien sabía, que Dumbledore seguía dentro. Ya le había herido, y no dudaba de volverlo a intentar, aunque Snape le dijese que era una pérdida de tiempo.

- Señor, ¿Está bien?- habló ella, acercándose gradualmente.

- No Granger, no se mueva- le dijo, pero ya ella lo sabía.

- ¿Al menos, estará bien?- dijo, con una voz débil, él asintió al final.

Le observó desaparecer; y sólo pudo sentirse peor. Había estado pensando, que quizás Snape y ella no se llevarían a la larga; pero no podía evitar temer por lo que podía pasarle en esas reuniones. Dumbledore le había hecho prometer que intentaría llevarse con él, Pero, ¿Qué implicaba eso?

Estuvo la mayor parte de la tarde; observando la nada en el despacho. En un instante, se había desesperado lo suficiente como para preocuparse. Todo lo que le había comentado a Snape, seguro terminaría con el matrimonio.

No quería verle sufrir, sin embargo; no desestimaba que ese fuera el fin inmediato. Se recostó, y se mantuvo observando la cama sin mucho que hacer. En un momento, había cerrado los ojos y sólo meditaba en silencio.

En el instante que se giraba, había alguien junto a ella; se levantó con lentitud. Sin decirle más, simplemente sostuvo su rostro herido. Lo estaba, Severus había regresado herido.

- Profesor- musitó ella, mientras sus manos estaban manchadas con su sangre.

- Estoy bien Granger- le dijo, pero era una mentira obvia.

- Mi madre, me dijo que fuera una buena esposa- recalcó ella, levantándose para así, poder curar su herida.

- Es una buena mujer Granger- comunicó Snape, y Hermione simplemente se mantuvo allí; pensativa- Sólo que su madre no se lo dijo.

Hermione sonrió a medias, mientras Snape se dejaba curar. Pues bien, Hermione había decidido casarse con él; pero sinceramente ella no tenía la culpa de todo ¿O la tenía?

- ¿Hay algo, que falte por decir?- preguntó el hombre, para cuando Hermione había hecho su trabajo; en un costado.

Se mantuvo pensativa, mientras sostenía su varita. ¿Qué faltaba por decir? Ya no tenía ninguna explicación posible y sólo Dumbledore podía hablarle a Snape con sinceridad. Negó con la cabeza, y Snape sólo se dejó caer en la cama.

- Tiene que descansar- comentó ella.

Snape no le contestó, y la observó recostarse a un lado. Ella se dio la vuelta y se quedó en silencio. Snape giró sobre sí mismo, y se dirigió a la joven; que bien pudo pensar que le hablaba en el oído.

- Su madre, ¿Por qué su padre la dejó?

- Por que el matrimonio no servía- resumió ella, sin girarse. Snape simplemente se quedó en silencio y no dijo otra palabra.

- Se puede quedar, si eso quiere; reitero.

- Gracias profesor.

Antes de que Snape pudiera hacer algo más, Hermione se había girado y le observaba con detenimiento.

- Que descanse profesor- y sólo cerró los ojos.  


* * *

  
Espero les gustase; saludos y besos.

M&S


	12. La mentira de Dumbledore

Un poco más de este fan fic; sacando las verdades con cucharilla. Saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos con parsimonia, y denotó que el sol caía. Snape seguía a su lado, le daba la espalda y dormitaba. Suspirando, ella se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Se levantó de la cama, y caminó hasta el despacho. No estuvo mucho tiempo, puesto que Snape también emergía de la habitación.

- Tengo pensado salir- indicó ella- Lamento si le he incomodado.

- Cosas que no se pueden evitar.

Ella asintió, mirando el escritorio; y recordando que debía hacer algo. Más bien, debían hacer algo. Levantó la vista y contempló fijamente al hombre.

- Deberíamos hablar con Albus.

Snape asintió en silencio, y Hermione esperó por él en el despacho. No hacía falta decir, que ella contemplaba que; estaba cometiendo un error. Aún así, tenía esperanzas de algo que; no sabía con exactitud de qué se trataba.

Sin decirse palabra alguna, ambos se encaminaron hacia el despacho y se encontraron con Dumbledore. Éste les observó con una sonrisa y; les pidió que se sentaran. Eso hicieron, ambos.

- Albus- comenzó Snape, interrumpiendo a Hermione que quería hablar- Granger, ella me dijo lo que sucedió con su madre.

- ¿Te lo mostró?

- Sí. Me mostró que su madre, quería que se casara. Conmigo.

- ¿Y qué más le enseñaste Hermione?- suspiró el director.

- Nada más- respondió ella con sinceridad.

- ¿Quieres saber algo más Severus?

- ¡Por supuesto que quiero!- exclamó el hombre, cuyas ideas y palabras estaban congeladas en el tiempo. Conocería la verdad después de todo, aunque no sabía por qué; pero temía que Dumbledore le engañase.

- ¿Sabes bajo qué circunstancias hice ese contrato Severus?

- No.

- La madre de Hermione, moría; así que decidí cumplir su deseo. Bajo el consentimiento de la señorita Granger, los casé.

Parecía a todas luces, que Hermione estaba teniendo la culpa de todo eso. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Hermione, había alterado los recuerdos? Claramente decía "Ayudaré a Dumbledore". ¿O simplemente era un vil engaño?

No pudo continuar pensando. La respuesta de Dumbledore era confusa, y los recuerdos de Hermione no le servían de mucho. En el despacho, él le observaba con cautela. Alguno de los dos mentía en el famoso contrato.

Mientras meditaba, una imagen apareció en su mente. Ya sabía a quién se lo preguntaría, y seguramente tenía ideas al respecto. Para cuando Hermione se dirigía a él; le interrumpió.

- Iré a París, Granger.

- ¿París?

- Allá, está la única persona que quizás pueda decirme la verdad.

- ¿De qué está hablando?- preguntó alarmada. Snape esbozó una sonrisa de ironía y se dedicó a contemplarle con una ceja arqueada.

- Ella, la mujer que acompañaba a su madre.

- Pero, ¡No puede! Es decir, ella ¿Qué podría saber?

- Más de lo que ambos, parece- Snape asintió febrilmente y se convenció de ello. El único problema, que no sabía donde estaba- Me llevará con ella.

- ¿Yo?- suspiró Hermione- Hace tiempo que no sé de ella; es sólo que.

- Iremos y resolveremos esto.

Hermione se mordió el labio, mientras el hombre; con determinación se adentraba en el dormitorio. Intentó seguirlo, pero sus pies se pasmaron y; no pudo moverse por un largo rato. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ir a París, siquiera sabía donde estaba Rose. ¿Por qué Dumbledore no era sincero con él?

- ¡Profesor, tiene una escuela que dirigir!- se alarmó ella.

Snape meditó, y denotó que eso era cierto. Negando con la cabeza, tuvo que aceptar que Hermione tenía la razón. Si dejaban la escuela, nadie podría hacerse cargo. Y si lo hacían, eso generaría incomodidades.

- Iremos en vacaciones. No ha de faltar mucho- inspiró.

- Acaba de comenzar el curso. Al menos unos dos meses.

Se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Hermione se acercaba cuidadosamente; y se detenía frente a él. Lamentablemente, tendría que seguirle insistiendo a Dumbledore; para que le contase la verdad.

- ¿Por qué no insiste por la mañana?- resolvió ella, a pocos centímetros.

- ¿Por qué está tan segura? ¿Acaso?

- Yo sólo quisiera, que la verdad simplemente; saliera de su boca.

- ¿Usted lo sabe?

- Sólo sé que me casé, no sé qué sigue después.

Snape no dijo más palabras, y simplemente se dirigió hacia la habitación a meditar con detenimiento lo que Hermione le comunicaba. Insistir, esa era su única salida; mientras esperaba las dichosas "vacaciones" para conocer la verdad.

Hermione acervó, tiempo después; que Rose conversaba mucho con su madre. No estaba enterada de que, ella supiese algo; pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. En el momento, en que ella se sentaba en el otro extremo; su puerta sonaba. Snape iba a moverse, pero Hermione no se lo permitió.

Ella observó, con detenimiento; al visitante. Para cuando él, le saludó; ella simplemente le abrazó llena de felicidad. Ante ese gesto, Snape apareció en el despacho; mirando hacia la puerta. Qué curioso que fuese él en persona.

- Señor Weasly- inspiró, mirándole a los ojos fijamente.

- Buenas tardes, profesor Snape.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Ron?- indagó Hermione, mirándole con estupefacción.

- Creí, que era conveniente; venir a verte.

- Muy atento- contestó Snape, antes de que Hermione lo intentase siquiera.

Ron no dijo nada, y simplemente se adentró en el despacho; mientras Hermione le dejaba pasar. Snape le analizó con la mirada, y demostró su atipatía rápidamente. Él apenas le prestó atención y emitió un suspiro; girándose hacia su amiga.

- ¿Has estado bien Hermione?- preguntó,con una sonrisa.

- Lo suficiente.

- Supe, que tu madre falleció. Lo lamento.

- ¿Lo supiste? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- Albus Dumbledore.

Snape meditó por un instante, mientras la charla continuaba. ¿Albus Dumbledore, informándole de la muerte de su madre? ¿Días después? ¿Por qué? Giró la cabeza, apra encontrarse con Hermione quien le miraba atentamente.

- ¿No es así profesor?

- ¿Qué?

- Que usted la vio morir- dijo, al final de un largo suspiro; que le pareció interminable. Él sólo asintió, redireccionando su atención hacia la conversación que ella; manteniere con Ron.

- ¿Casados?- dijo, en un rato. Snape se mostró tenso.

- Sí- respondió Hermione, esta vez; interrumpiéndolo a él.

- ¿Algún motivo, por el cual estén casados?- dijo Ron, aunque para él era un insulto. No le gustaba ser tuteado, por un "ex" alumno de Hogwarths. Mucho menos por un Weasly. Se apresuró a emitir comentario en contra.

- Aunque no sea su profesor, no veo el motivo; de que me tuteé- le dijo, y Ron simplemente asintió sin hablar. Luego, continuó.

- No me refería a usted, me refería a Hermione.

* * *

Espero que les gustase; luego les subiré más. Saludos y besos.

M&S


	13. La intervención de Ron

Bueno, otro pedacito más. Y esta vez, veremos a Ron en acción. Besos.

M&S

* * *

Ron había arribado hasta Hogwarths, pero Severus no confiaba en los motivos. Podía pensar en muchísimas cosas, sobre su visita; pero en ese instante estaba ocupado. Estaba nuevamente pidiéndole al director que hiciera uso de su razocíneo; y le dijera la verdad oculta. Por supuesto, el director siempre tenía una palabra mágica para safarse.

La observó muchas veces, sonriendo junto a Ron; y por un momento se preguntó si fiingía con él. Siempre triste, y justamente ahora; tan diferente. Estaba cansado de las mentiras. Mucho peor, que las que le dictaba su amo y señor ya que la dichosa "mentira" dormía a un lado de su cama.

Las palabras de Ron eran claras, tajantes. Nunca creyó, que habría algo de Hermione que le incomodaría. Algo personal. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué Ron le incomodaba? Qué simpática mentira. Por supuesto.

Ella siempre regresaba, luego de una charla. ¿Qué hacía Ron? Hacer eso que él no hacía, pero que no importaba. ¿Por qué tendría él que hacerle feliz? Estaba visto, que a Hermione no le habían importado las mentiras; así que a él no debía importarle los sentimentalismos. Ciertamente, siquiera se sentía bien con ellos.

Una gran cantidad de palabras, escuchaba y suspiraba ante las estúpideces de las que era partícipe. A leguas, podía entrever un interés especial; para con ella. ¿A quién creía que podía engañar? A Hermione, solamente.

Pocas palabras se cruzaban, pero había algo que le hacía sentir satisfacción; algo que le decía que no podía ganarle. Hermione estaba en su despacho, todas las noches. No sabía por qué pensaba en ello, pero competirle; resultaba divertido. Verle la expresión de frustración, quizás imaginándose cosas que él jamás haría.

No pasar desapercibido, que podía controlar su entorno; una mirada rápida y fácil a su rostro frustrado. Esa vez, él ya no se podía burlar de su "profesor". Ahora, el "profesor" se podía burlar de él.

Ella sólo dormía allí, a su lado. Había estado pensando en "x" cosas que; no le habían dejado concentrarse ni dormir con propiedad. Hermione, parecía sentirse intranquila; y seguro soñaba con algo. Bien, no le importaba lo suficiente.

Para cuando creyó que podría dormirse; algo rodeó su cintura. Era ella, profundamente dormida; que parecía buscar calma a su lado. Le rodeó con sus brazos, y permaneció allí; sin moverse.

Giró su rostro para mirar, pero confirmó que ella estaba dormida. Colocó sus manos sobre las de ella, e intentó separarla; pero no tuvo éxito. Frustrado, se mantuvo sobre su costado; mirando a la nada. Una moneda, se pagaba con una de valor similar. Él ya lo había hecho, y ahora era el turno de ella.

Se durmió, cuando el sueño terminó por vencerle en batalla. Siquiera se encontró con un instante para separarse de ella. Simplemente, así se quedó.

Al amanecer, fue el primero en despertarse. Seguía teniendo los brazos de ella a su alrededor, así que; se limitó a mirar hacia la ventana. Con parsimonia, comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta tocar las de Hermione. No supo, qué fue lo que soñó la noche anterior; pero parecía bastante tensa. Lo podía sentir.

Antes de poder retirar sus manos, una de Hermione se había movido; y se había unido a una de las suyas. No se movió, ya que la joven; daba el aspecto de que se despertaría muy pronto. Paulatinamente, eso sucedió.

- Granger- inspiró, cuando su mano seguía junto a la suya- ¿Qué le sucede?

- Tuve miedo- respondió ella, con sencillez y sin mayores detalles- Lo siento, sé que prometí ningún tipo de interacción.

- ¿Miedo a qué?- preguntó, interrumpiéndole.

- Estar tan sola, como mi madre.

Suspiró, sin decirle palabra alguna. Hermione, lentamente comenzó a retraer sus manos; sin embargo la que mantenía unida a la suya no la pudo regresar a su posición original. Snape, no la había soltado.

- Dudo, que esté "sola" como dice. Weasly, parece pensar lo contrario.

- ¿Ron?- preguntó, algo que se sintió excesivamente cerca- ¿Por qué?

- Mero presentimiento- fue lo que contestó.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. Para cuando Snape, creyó prudente el soltarla; simplemente lo hizo. Ella le dio un suave "gracias" y se levantó de la cama; saliendo de la habitación. Giró su rostro, cuando Snape le observaba con una expresión de curiosidad. Ella sólo sonrió.

- ¿Estaba celoso de Ron, Profesor?

- ¿Celoso?- repitió, con incomodidad- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

- Lo parecía, al menos- sonrió ella a medias, y eso le hizo emitir una carcajada fría.

¿Celoso? ¿De Weasly?, ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Si él la amaba a ella; pues perfecto. Al salir de la habitación, Hermione seguía allí; con una expresión divertida. Siempre, había creído que Ron era un imbécil, pero estar celoso por su empatía con Hermione; era demasiado. Aunque bien, podía pensar, que había estado actuando de forma extraña.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y se dispuso a salir del despacho; pero en ese instante Snape abría la puerta. Nunca lo hacía, pero simplemente lo hizo. Diferente, una reacción extraña.

- Gracias- suspiró ella, desde la puerta.

Hermione, emergió en el gran comedor; y Severus la seguía. Dumbledore alzó la cabeza y les mantuvo la vista mientras caminaba. Si tenía razón, Ron debía de haber causado algo gratificante; puesto que hasta ese instante las hostilidades no se habían evidenciado.

Ella ocupó su lugar, sin embargo; Snape se mostró distante y ligeramente irritado. Albus, sabía que esperaba que le contase la verdad; pero simplemente no podía. Debía, debía esperar hasta que la situación avanzase; o corría el riesgo del fracaso.

El desayuno concurrió tranquilamente, y en cuanto habían terminado; Snape decidió que era momento de otra charla con el director.

Caminó hacia las puertas del gran comedor, y se detuvo en las mismas. Hermione estaba allí, mirando hacia el interior. Se detuvo a su lado, y le observó con cierta curiosidad.

- ¿Le preguntaremos?- indagó ella, y por un momento Snape dudó de entender; luego entendió el mensaje.

- ¿Funcionaría?

- Al menos, lo intentaremos.

- Granger, ¿Está bien? Está muy pálida.

- Sólo estoy un poco exhausta- suspiró ella, nada más- Sus heridas ¿Están bien?

- Sí- dijo, escudriñando su rostro- Granger, debería ir a la enfermería.

Hermione no contestó, y cerró los ojos; en silencio. Estaba exhausta; así que simplemente se permitió descansar en silencio. Snape no dijo nada, y allí se quedó; inmutable.

- Tengo miedo, de enterarme- suspiró, tiempo después. ¿Qué cosas pudo haber hecho mi madre?

No volvió a hablar, tampoco tuvo una oportunidad apreciable. Había una promesa rota, una interacción. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de ella, en silencio; su cabeza sobre su pecho. Una respiración acompasada y lenta.

- Lo siento- fue lo último que dijo ella.

* * *

Culminado. Espero que les guste; saludos y besos


	14. Confiarás y respetarás

Hola, les traigo una nueva actualización; y espero les guste. Besos.

M&S

* * *

Hermione estaba bajo sus brazos, mientras ganaba la entereza suficiente para confrontar a Albus Dumbledore. Severus no dijo nada, mientras lentamente; la soltaba. Ella no alzó la vista, y se dedicó a caminar; junto a él.

Snape, fue el primero en pasar. Hermione, admiró el lugar; mientras el director le pedía que se sentara. Severus, lo hizo; tiempo después.

Parecía, que lo tenían atado de manos. Dumbledore se rascó la sien, y les observó con detenimiento. Sin duda, algo avanzaba mucho más que antes.

No necesitaban las tediosas explicaciones; ya se entendía el por qué de la visita. Severus, se cruzó de hombros; esperando escuchar la razón.

Albus, comentó que la madre de Hermione había deseado el casamiento; pero Snape sabía que eso no era suficiente; al menos no para alguien como él. Algo quería esconderle, algo que quizás le molestaría enormemente.

- Si su madre deseaba casar a Granger. ¿Por qué conmigo?- dijo, con lo que creyó; podría desbaratar la mentira.

- Así, como dijo el ministerio. Podrías ser director, sin que te enviásen a Azkaban. Hermione velaría por ti, y así; todos creerían que.

- ¿Que me tendrían controlado? Sigues mintiéndome Dumbledore.

- Era un requisito, y así debió hacerse.

- Aún hay algo que no me dices, lo sé- espetó el hombre; abandonando su puesto. Tiempo después, Hermione le siguió los pasos.

Snape, se detuvo en los jardines del colegio. Observó a Hagrid, quien recogía setas y se giró para cuando Hermione le seguía. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros, y se le observaban algunas lágrimas. Ella, sólo deseaba llorar; se había contenido tanto de hacerlo. Queriendo demostrar algo, que a leguas; ella no era.

Severus, se llevó un dedo a los labios; diciéndole que hiciera silencio. Ella no entendió su gesto, pero luego se le hizo muy claro. Él no quería escuchar una disculpa.

- Aunque no lo imagine. Confío en lo que me está diciendo- comentó, aún ella en silencio- El director, tiende a esconder muchos secretos. Le creo.

- Pero señor, aún así.

- Le creo, confórmese con eso.

Hermione asintió, y una sonrisa amplia; se conformó en sus labios. Snape miró a su alrededor, y se disponía a regresar al castillo. No se movió, Hermione le había abrazado, mientras le daba la espalda.

- Perdóneme, pero tuve que hacerlo- dijo, escuchando su suave voz.

- ¿Qué tan malo, cree que sea?- preguntó Snape, direccionando la conversación hacia otra instancia.

- No lo sé, pero por como se escucha; puede ser algo difícil.

- Como a Albus le apasiona- resumió él, pesimista.

Ella se separó de él, y le observó. En silencio, Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo. Él la siguió, segundos más tarde.

Mientras cruzaba, Harry Potter hacía acto de aparición. Snape alzó la cabeza, y se preguntó; si podía haber algo peor. Se arrepintió al pensar en eso.

Harry se detuvo frente a ellos, y les examinó detenidamente. Hermione se fundía en un amistoso abrazo, mientras el ya Auror; le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- Ron me lo dijo, pero no me imaginé; que fuera cierto.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que la gran Hermione Granger, fuera la subdirectora de Hogwarths.

- A eso, pues- se giró para mirar a Snape, que no se había movido- yo tampoco lo supuse.

Harry miró a Snape. Aún, no había llamado a Hermione con su apellido; y no esperaba hacerlo ni él tampoco el escucharlo. Ambos se observaron, sobre Hermione.

- Buenos días profesor.

- Buenos días Potter. ¿A qué debemos su importantísima visita?

- Sólo venía a visitar a Hermione- dijo, con desdén- Aunque ahora veo, que las cosas han cambiado mucho.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado?- preguntó Hermione, tratando de evitar una discusión.

- Bueno, Dumbledore me hizo un pedido; y por eso he llegado. Así me enteré- inspiró y miró a Hermione- quiere que sea profesor, de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- ¿Tú?- preguntaron tanto Hermione como Snape.

- Sí. Me pareció una idea bastante acertada.

- Oh sí, sobretodo; proviniendo del elegido- dijo Snape con tedio. Harry le ignoró.

- ¡Fantástico!- suspiró Hermione con satisfacción- sin duda, lo harás fenomenal.

- Eso espero.

Severus, había regresado muy molesto a su oficina. ¿Quién era el director, él o Albus? Se sentó, frustrado en su sofá; y se dedicó a ojear un libro. Había estado escuchando la conversación de Hermione con el "niño que vivió" y no pudo evitar que la sangre se le hirviera. Sólo faltaba que Weasly también deseara ser profesor. Luego Neville, y después Crabble y Goyle.

Continuó con su lectura, incluso aunque; Hermione hubiese entrado con suaves pasos. Sabía que estaba molesto, y no deseaba empeorarlo. Se detuvo en el despacho; y luego terminó en el dormitorio.

- Supongo que potter, se sentirá muchísimo más "famoso" justo ahora- dijo, sin poder contenerse. Hermione simplemente, suspiró y trató de no contrariarle demasiado.

- Fue decisión de Dumbledore- indicó- quizás si habla con él, ambos puedan llegar a un acuerdo.

- ¡Jamás sucedería! Ni entre Potter y yo, ni entre Albus y yo. ¡Todos hacen lo que les parece! Incluso.

- ¿Incluso yo?- dijo- Si le molestó que le abrazara, debió detenerme.

- ¿De qué habla?- preguntó Snape, confundido- No hablaba de eso.

Hermione se sonrojó, ante lo que había hecho y dicho. ¿Por qué había creído y dicho eso? Y peor aún, ¿A Snape no le molestaba en absoluto? Suspiró, para cuando su ira se podía sentir a kilómetros. Hermione, abandonó el dormitorio; y se encontró con el hombre.

En realidad entendía, lo que significaba que no te tomasen en cuenta. En un instante, tomó una silla y se sentó frente a él. Eso evocó en Snape una mirada de confusión.

- Lo entiendo, y siempre lo respeté- admitió ella, él no le dijo nada- Sé, que hace todo por el bien del colegio.

- Al menos, según las órdenes de Dumbledore.

- No, lo hace por que usted lo desea. Y eso es respetable.

Hermione sonrió, y por un momento; Snape no pudo evitar mirarla. Hermione dejó de sonreír y se dedicó a observarle con detenimiento. También.

- Es respetable y no debería sentirse menospreciado.

- ¿Qué sabe usted?- le espetó él, y ella hizo un gesto suave con la mano; como si desease tocar la suya. Sólo que no lo hizo.

- Hace mcuho, también me sentí menospreciada por mis amigos. Rechazada, en pocas palabras.

- Weasly.

- Bueno sí, es un tonto a veces- admitió ella, y Snape hizo un gesto. Triunfante- Pero son los amigos, los que nos dicen; lo que hacemos mal para rectificarnos.

- ¿Qué hago mal, según usted?- dijo, con las cejas arqueadas.

- Demasiado negativo, algunas veces.

Snape sólo suspiró, mientras Hermione decía aquellas palabras. Iba a contestarle, pero no pensó en algo coherente. Hermione se había levantado, y estaba detenida frente a él.

- Entiéndame- musitó- sólo digo, lo que veo.

- Dice menos, de lo que ve.

- Eso evita, algunos sufrimientos que no valen la pena.

- ¿Sabe entonces, el por qué estamos casados?

- No, pero si antes no lo supe ni lo quise saber; ¿valdría la pena, saberlo ahora?

Snape esbozó una sonrisa en sus delgados labios, y Hermione simplemente ya sonreía. Se inclinó un poco, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo. Él no supo lo que hacía, y planificaba recordarle que habían prometido que no interactuarían demasiado entre ellos; pero sólo tuvo tiempo de soltar el libro que traía reposando en una mano.

Hermione, había dejado un beso en sus labios. Una buena forma, según ella; de demostrar que estaba hablando enserio. Y por supuesto, una forma de hacerle sentir mejor. Esperaba.  


* * *

Culminado. Espero que les guste, saludos y besos.

M&S


	15. El beso de ella

Hola, hoy tengo dos capítulos seguidos; para adelantar. Saludos y besos.

M&S  


* * *

  
Hermione no se movió, simplemente inclinándose más. La resistencia, ya era imposible. Ya no sabía como.

Tuvo la noticia, de que particularmente; Snape estaba recibiendo su beso. Sus manos, no se movieron de los reposa brazos, pero si tenía idea; de que se aferraban más a él conforme ella seguía allí.

Se separó, cuando lo creyó demasiado; y ambos se observaron. El rostro de Snape, apenas pudo entreverse; entre sus cabellos. El de Hermione, estaba exaltado y jadeando en busca de aire. Sólo un beso, y sin motivación aparente.

- Sólo un beso- agregó ella, con la voz que pudo encontrar.

- Lo sé- fue su única respuesta- Y es suficiente.

Hermione se quedó en el dormitorio, mientras Snape ponía en claro sus ideas. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué lo había permitido? El asunto era, que su beso; le había hecho encontrar paz consigo mismo. Sonrió, cuando entendió el chiste de Hermione. Ella siempre, sabiendo que hacer. Así era.

La acompañó, en la habitación; y se dedicó a leer sin mucho detalle. Ella también, sin siquiera entablar una conversación; acerca de lo sucedido. Tiempo después, ella sólo se quedó dormida. Snape, le quitó el libro de las manos; y lo colocó a un lado.

Insistiría hasta la saciedad, pero obtendría la verdad. Soltó su propio libro, y simplemente se dejó caer en aquella cama. Ya estaba habituado a vivir con Hermione, así que era poco; lo que ya se inmutaba.

Cerró los ojos, y meditó. Haberse besado con Hermione. No hablaba de los besos, que ella le obligó a darle. Eso era otra cosa, eso se sintió como otra cosa. Algo que, ambos estaban esperando.

Se giró, pero Hermione seguía dormida. Se dedicó a contemplarla, como si esperase escuchar un comentario suyo; que le sacase de sus dudas. Pero eso no llegó.

Lo único que sí pareció hacer él, fue estirar una mano. ¿Qué hacía? No sabía, ¿Por qué? Tampoco, pero allí se encontraba; quitándole los cabellos del rostro a Hermione. Bueno, quizás por que ella; merecía descansar de todo lo sucedido. Ambos.

Terminó de quitárselo, y simplemente contempló su rostro. Todo ese tiempo en matrimonio, no había sido la "muerte" en persona; como lo había pensado. Mucho más era, una especie de conviviencia. Sí, seguro su cerebro estaba deficiente; por pensar en eso. Se volvió, apoyándose en la almohada; y se dedicó a dormir.

Hermione abrió los ojos, y esbozó una sonrisa suave. Seguramente, lo había puesto tan nervioso; que no sabía de sí mismo. Había sido, un momento diferente; de los que él solía vivir.  
Para cuando Hermione abrió sus ojos, se encontraba, con la perfecta imagen de un hombre; durmiendo a un lado de una cama. Junto a ella. Podía incluso, tocarlo ligeramente, y delinear perfectamente toda su anatomía. Y sabía, que Severus era sólo un hombre; por más mago o mortífago que pudiera ser.

Estaba despertando, igual que ella. La observó, y por un instante; ella creyó que dejaría un comentario sarcástico. Mucho a su favor, sólo fue una mirada de confusión.

- ¿Qué me hizo Granger?- musitó, adormecido.

- Eso profesor, se llama "enamorarse" o quizás; "amor".

Sólo hubo un suspiro como respuesta, lo demás vino luego. Heridas que ya no hacían daño, miradas que simplemente acariciaban con el pasar. Estaba tan habituado, que era bastante normal; hasta tocarse en la cama por accidente. Sólo estiró las sábanas frente a él, para observar, que lo que le sostenía; era una mano.

- Justo ahora lo único que tengo, es a usted.

- Dudo que me necesite, no demasiado.

- ¿Puedo discernir?- una sonrisa, que bien le valió como respuesta. Hermione, bien sabía lo que hacía; y hasta ese momento lo había llevado a él hasta ello.

- Se aceptan opiniones diversas. Dígame, ¿me necesita?

- Tanto, como usted me necesita a mí. O quizás mucho más.

- ¿Aficionada a no respetar acuerdos?

- ¿No relacionarse? Ese acuerdo, ya estaba roto. Usted lo quebrantó.

- Sólo sostuve una de sus manos, el resto fue obra suya.

- Sí, pero compartiré el crédito- giró sobre si misma, y se levantó de la cama, dejándole con más interrogantes que respuestas. Ya sabía lo que significaba enamorarse, pero lo que estaba sucediendo con Hermione; ¿eso era? Lo sabía, pero no sabía identificar cuando sucedía o no sucedía.

- ¿Piensa quedarse allí todo el día?- fue lo que ella expuso; con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sentido tiene, que aparezca en el despacho de Dumbledore?- dijo, con una ceja arqueada.

- No sé, recuerde el positivismo. Quizás, algo cambie hoy.

Algo sí, cambiaba drásticamente. Sonrió con sarcasmo, y se levantó de aquella cama. En poco tiempo, estuvo junto a ella en el despacho. En un segundo, alguien llamaba a su puerta; así que se movió para abrirle. Harry Potter, solicitaba una conversación

- Buenos días- habló, mientras Hermione le saludaba efusivamente.

- Buenos días Potter. ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita a estas horas?

- Necesito hablar con el director.

- Diríjase al despacho de Dumbledore.

- No con él, con usted.

Snape entrecerró los ojos, y le observó con cierta curiosidad. Hermione sólo le comentó a su "esposo" que le dejaría solo. Harry la observó irse, y luego; ocupó la silla que solían usar los visitantes. Snape se sentó igual, y juntó sus manos en el mesón.

- ¿Qué sucede Potter?- preguntó, Harry suspiró antes de hablar.

- Hay mortífagos siendo apresados justamente ahora. Algunos, han hablado sobre usted; y el ministerio está comenzando a dudar sobre la educación que "está" impartiendo. No sé si querrán relevarle de su puesto, aún así; solicitarán que una presencia.

- ¿Mortífagos?

- Salvarán su pellejo, culpando a otros me temo- Harry miró a su alrededor, a la gran cantidad de sustancias viscosas que residían en el despacho- Aseguran, que usted es la mano derecha de Voldemort y.

- ¡No menciones su nombre!

- Y ellos, no tardarán en dudar de usted. Ya habrán quienes piensen, que sus hijos no estarán seguros bajo las manos; de alguien como usted.

- No tengo nada que temer- fue su comentario- si deben prescindir de mí; ya estoy acostumbrado a ello.

- Las acusaciones se detendrán, quizás si usted; formase una familia o demostrase que Hermione es a lo único que se dedicará.

- Tonterías.

- Lo sé. Lucius Malfoy, es un hombre casado; y aún así- resumió Harry, su ira por aquel hombre- Pero aún así, Dumbledore le confía y le otorga voto de confianza que vale; mucho.

- ¿Una familia?

- Evitaría ser el blanco de las dichosas críticas. Pero no duraría demasiado.

- Eso es una estupidéz Potter- dijo Snape con desdén.

- Hermione estaría comprometida, o está; a cuidar de usted.

- ¡No estoy liciado ni incapacitado de algo!- se quejó.

- Sí, pero una de las razones por las que el ministerio aprobó ese matrimonio según sé; es por que Hermione trabajaba para el ministerio. Ella sería capaz, en dado caso que usted decidiese revelársenos; de enviarle a Azkaban. Cualquiera confiará, si está casado con ella. Saben, que le mantendrá a raya.  


* * *

  
Culminado. Besos y saludos a todos.

M&S


	16. Lo que le hizo sentir

Hola, es el segundo capítulo que adelanté hoy, el anterior se llama "el beso de ella". Saludos y besos.

Los banners de esta historia:

http : / / img 269 . imageshack . us / img269 / 1963 / estoyc3. jpg

http : / / img515. imageshack . us/ img515 / 6252 / estoyc4. jpg

M&S

* * *

Hermione, había escuchado, una y cada una de las palabras que Snape le dictaba. Lo revelarían de su cargo; tan pronto algún mortífago le revelase su participación al ministerio. Por supuesto, él lo veía todo derrumbarse.

Ella no tenía idea, de todo; por lo que él debía atravesar. Suspiró, mirando a su alrededor; para cuando Harry abandonaba la oficina. Ella simplemente, miró al hombre; que permanecía sentado. Que le dijesen, que dependía de ella; no era nada fácil.

Se inclinó, en el escritorio; para poder mirar su rostro con claridad. Snape no alzó la vista, sino hasta que ella insistió lo suficiente. Eso era difícil, que por su decisión él pudiera ir a la cárcel o no. Ella, tenía esa potestad.

- Sabe, que yo no le enviaré a la cárcel ¿Cierto?

- ¿Es suficiente?- musitó, sin atreverse a mirarle. ¿Podría acaso esperar, que ella le enviase; por todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos?

- No debería preocuparse, no demasiado.

- ¿Me da el beneficio de la duda?

- No, no le haré pagar por errores que no tuvieron que ver conmigo. Su comportamiento hacia mí, fue deplorable; pero fue en defenza de mí y por mí.

Severus dio signos de querer hablarle; pero ella no se lo permitió. Ella se adelantaba a la circunstancia, cortándole las raíces a esa idea que quería desarrollar. No tenía, que suplicarle por su perdón. Ella no iba a juzgarlo.

Él alzó la cabeza, pero ella ya la tenía inclinada hacia abajo; para le sonreía, aunque él no entendía el motivo aparente. Por fría lógica, ella trataba de protegerle; pero a ciencia cierta ninguno de los dos sabía de qué debían escudarse.

- No lo permitiré. No permitiré que le obliguen a terminar allá.

- ¿Puedo, pedirle un favor Granger?

- Sí, en la medida de lo posible.

- Béseme.

Hermione suspiró, cuando se inclinaba para besarlo. Los movimientos de sus manos, y su cuello eran evidentes. Lo estaba disfrutando, al igual que ella; tal vez. Se separó de ella, y simplemente alzó la vista para mirarla con detenimiento. No había sido profundo, ni exagerado; pero había sido suficiente.

Al final de la tarde, Hermione y Snape caminaban por un corredor largo y oscuro en el ministerio. Severus, fue el primero en entrar; abriéndole paso a Hermione luego. Ambos, miraron el vasto salón frente a ellos. Al final, había una larga mesa; con magos sentados en ella.

El consejo de la suprema inquisición ministerial, pensó Hermione con cierta preocupación. Snape se mantuvo inmutable, mirándolos a todos.

Para cuando Hermione creyó, que esperaban que uno de ellos hablase; alguien al final lo hizo. Era el ministro en persona.

Se dirigió a ellos, con el motivo de indicar la posible participación de Snape como mortífago aún activo. Hermione se mordió el labio, ante aquello; que fuere verdad. Pero, ella lo intentaría, ella evitaría los cargos.

- Lo vieron señor Snape, en las afueras de Hosgmade.

- Fue mi culpa, me esperaba- suspiró Hermione- Había ido a visitar a mi madre.

- Su madre está muerta, Granger- indicó un mago de baja estatura.

- Por ello. ¿Por que esté muerta, no debo verla?

- Pero usted jamás llegó, según afirman.

- No, tuve muchos inconvenientes en Francia- dijo, inspirando fuertemente.

- ¿Tiene pruebas, de que es cierto lo que dice?

Hermione se sintió empalidecer, y Snape se preparaba para declarar otra cosa. Antes de que pudiese hablar; simplemente ella continuó.

- No, ¿Pero acaso, no me había casado usted también; con la esperanza de que yo evitase algo como eso? ¿Por qué habría de desafiar a las autoridades? Qué poco me conoce.

- La conocemos y sabemos, lo importante que es usted para Gryffindor- reveló el ministro- pero no confiamos en él.

- Pues, deberían comenzar a mirar bien. Mientras esté casada, con el profesor; dudo que se mueva demasiado.

Los ministros no hablaron con ellos, pero sí susurraron cosas entre sí. Harry le había preguntado a Dumbledore, ¿Por qué no iba a ese juicio? y él simplemente respondía que; confiaba en Hermione.

- Muy bien, es su decisión. ¿Lo apresamos o lo dejamos libre?- preguntó el ministro con lentitud, Hermione hizo un gesto burlesco con el rostro.

- ¿Y quieren saber aún, qué pienso? No lo apresarán, Hogwarths le necesita.

El ministro se mostró perplejo, sin embargo Snape se temía algo como eso. Supuso, que tendría que asistir a muchas reuniones como esas; mientras Hermione daba la cara por él. Qué denigrante se sentía.

Al regresar al despacho, fue poco lo que hablaron; no era necesario. Severus seguía allí, en la puerta del dormitorio; mientras ella estaba dentro mirándole. Movió la cabeza en negación, y se levantó para ir a su encuentro. Luego de ello, él cerró la puerta en silencio.

Sólo fue, un abrazo; un momento de silencio que ambos compartieron. No estaba siendo débil ni sentimentalista, pero en ese instante; habían muchas cosas que sentir. Y una de ellas, era su piel que de todo le protegía.

- Sólo será una pesadilla. No parecerá que le estoy cuidando como a un bebé profesor.

- No me extraña su reacción Granger, ¿Quién querría confiar en mí?

- Pregúnteme como me siento- contestó ella- yo si me atrevería a confiar en usted profesor.

- ¿Tiene otro remedio?

- Tal vez haberlo dejado, e irme.

Snape suspiró, obligándose a mirar esos ojos color caramelo; que antes le habían traído paz. Ella tenía razón, allí estaba; pese a todo lo que les había sucedido. Él había intercedido por ella, y justamente en ese instante; ella intercedía por él. Un asunto, bastante peculiar en los que eran esposos. Hoy por ti, y mañana por mí.

- No lo diga- indicó, cuando de sus labios iba a brotar la palabra "obligación penosa"- No diga que, me siento obligada.

no le contestó, y la observó nuevamente. Hermione había dejado el libro, cuando había comenzado a abrazar al hombre.

- ¿Sabe una cosa Granger? Usted me hace sentir, _Paz, "compañía"_Ella sólo sonrió, cuando el abrazo se terminó allí. Cada cual, volvía a sus asuntos naturales. Cada cual, volvía a sus pensamientos.

* * *

Espero les gustara, saludos y besos para todos.

M&S


	17. Sentimientos

Hola, aquí les dejo más; espero que les guste.

M&S

* * *

Ella estaba mirándolo, una vez más sólo dormía. Había sido un día pesado, el anterior; y no quería perturbarle. No tenía inconvenientes, en hacer algunas de sus funciones; mientras él descansaba. Allí lo dejó.

- Buenos días Hermione- Comentaba Harry- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Estoy bien Harry- le contestó, doblando la esquina- haré la suplencia del profesor Snape. Supuse, que merecía un descanso.

Harry no le contestó, y la dejó en la puerta del aula. Ese día, Hermione dio su clase. Muchas preguntas llegaron hasta ella. ¿Amaba a Snape? ¿Era la esposa o simplemente era un decir? Pues, hasta ese momento, no sabía ninguna de esas respuestas.

Al terminar la clase, Severus estaba en la puerta; mirándola. Ella se giró, y caminó hasta estar frente a él. La observó con un gesto de confusión, que se perdió; cuando ella comenzó a sonreír.

- ¿Me dormí?- fue lo que le preguntó, pero ella negó lentamente.

- Yo no quise permitirle venir. Su clase está bien.

- Gracias.

- No lo agradezca, no es necesario. Me iré.

- Granger- le detuvo, y ella se giró antes de irse- No pude evitar escucharlo, ¿Está usted, enamorada de mí?

- ¿No había dicho antes, algo similar?- preguntó ella, y él le miró sin entender.

- Pero, usted no hablaba enserio.

- No lo sé- suspiró ella- ¿Y usted? ¿Está enamorado de mí profesor?

- Yo sólo siento- se silenció, cuando Hermione sostenía una de sus manos. La admiraba con fijación. Habían en su palma una herida a medio cerrar- Sólo es un golpe.

Ella la tenía frente a ella, sus labios la tocaron; besaron cada centímetro de su piel. Mano, que terminó en su rostro. ¿Qué le había hecho ella? ¿Algo satisfactorio? ¿Algo que necesitaba el empleo de magia? Ella estaba allí, sonriente; mirándole su expresión de confusión.

- ¿Qué siente?- le preguntó, cuando su mano caía con un movimiento seco.

- Ya lo intuye ¿no es así? Es lo suficientemente inteligente para imaginárselo.

- Se llama "amor" profesor- sonrió, cuando él negaba con la cabeza.

- Tiene otro nombre, pero dejaré que usted misma lo descubra- dijo, con una sonrisa de ironía.

Hermione no había pedido pistas, le gustaban los retos. Antes de que se alejara por el pasillo, estuvo bajo sus brazos; nuevamente. No hablaron, no se miraron; sólo permanecieron en silencio. Hablar, simplemente arruinaría todo.

Esa tarde, había otro partido de Quidditch. Slytherin Vs Ravenclaw. Hermione sonreía, mientras el director se alistaba para asistir.

- ¿Segura que no quiere venir?- preguntaba el hombre, mirándola leer en el despacho.

- No me gusta mucho ese deporte.

- Gryffindor.

- Era mi casa- respondió ella, con una sonrisa- nunca dejaría de apoyar a mi casa.

Snape asintió, sin decirle mucho. Le observó irse y sonrió, en un suspiro. El juego sería hasta entrada la noche, así que cena sola y se acostaría sola. Nada difícil, puesto que ella ya estaba haciendo eso antes.

Mientras caminaba, eran pocos los que estaban en Hogwarths para ese instante. En un momento, el castillo se veía tan vacío como un pueblo fantasma. Sonrió, cuando se sentó a cenar con calma; ya que no había nada que hacer.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca y siguió leyendo. Observó desde la ventana, lo animado que estaba el asunto en el campo; pero ella seguía sin sentir interés por eso.

Estando sola, meditaba acerca de Snape y todo lo sucedido. ¿Qué era el amor para ella, y qué sentía de amor? ¿Cuanta cantidad? Era algo diferente, entrañaba diversos sentires juntos. Lo extrañaría si no lo viera más. Y eso era algo.

Sonrió, intentando descifrar qué sentía él por ella que no era amor. Muchas palabras llegaron hasta su mente, alejando por supuesto; aquellas que eran negativas. Algo que, rompía la brecha entre ellos; algo así sentía él. ¿Qué nombre tenía eso?

Dejó de pensar, cuando no pudo llegar a algo coherente. Cerró el libro que leía en la biblioteca y comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho con mucha calma. Snape debía de seguir en el juego, así que caminó por el bosque; antes de entrar en el despacho.

El clima empeoró con muchísima rápidez; y el tiempo se vio venir con lluvia. Corrió hasta el pasillo para evitar mojarse, y se preguntó si los que jugaban; no iban a mojarse. Inclusive los "directores"

La tempestad, sólo siguió su curso, poniéndose cada vez más fuerte. Por suerte, en el frío y húmedo despacho; había suficiente fuego para calentarla. Sostuvo entre sus manos un poco de té y continuó leyendo. ¿Qué más necesitaba ella?

Ron había ido a verla. Estaba ciertamente, entusiasmado con que ella rigiera Hogwarths. Parecía interesado en otro aspecto de ella; pero en ese instante ella no le prestaba atención. Ella estaba tratando de encontrar la palabra, que Snape no había querido develarle.

¿Qué podía sentir, que fuera más que amor? ¿O menos? Le gustaba jugar, pero esa vez; si necesitaba una pista. Se imaginó su sonrisa de ironía, cuando ella rogara por una. Por más, que hubiera dicho que no la necesitaba.

La fría lluvia mojaba las verdes hojas del pasto con un sonido relajante. Con una sonrisa suave, ella dejó el libro, y se preparó para irse a la cama. Se abrazó a sí misma ante el frío que había en el ambiente y se dirigió a la habitación. Esperaba que, Slytherin hubiera tenido suerte.

Mientras se acostaba, eso le pareció por los coros que se escuchaban a través del pasillo. Sonrió, antes de que el sueño comenzara a vencerla por completo. Aún así, podía escuchar bien lo que sucedía.

Draco estaba contento con su equipo, y sus estudiantes también. También parecía estarlo Severus, que asentía a todo lo que Draco le decía. Esperaban redimirse con Gryffindor; pero Hermione sabía que eso no sería posible. Y ahora estaba Harry.

Supo que Snape había regresado, y había estado ordenando el despacho. Seguramente recogiendo, los libros que ella había dejado. El fuego se avivó, y escuchó cuando él soltaba su saco y la bufanda en la silla.

Apenas abrió la puerta, para no hacer ruido. Ya sabía que, Hermione dormía; y no tenía necesidad de despertarla. Se recostó en la cama con lentitud y a Hermione le pareció, que dudó de hacer algo; puesto que se movía incómodo. Luego supo por que.

Sus brazos, la rodearon lentamente. Hermione suspiró.

- Hacía un frío terrible afuera- le dijo- una lástima, que no quisiera ver el partido Granger.

- He oído, que han ganado. Felicidades.

- Así es- le dijo, en lo que casi pudo sentir como susurro sobre su oído.

- Buenas noches profesor.

- Buenas noches Granger.

* * *

Besos y saludos.

M&S


	18. Albus lo sabe

Bueno, más del fan fic. Espero que sea de su agrado. Miles de besos.

M&S  


* * *

Hermione, había comenzado a despertarse lentamente. La poca luz que se colaba por la puerta; le dio la impresión de que era de madrugada aún. Para cuando se giraba, ya Snape estaba despierto; observándola. Ella sólo sonrió, girándose para observarle. Severus no se movió, y continuó contemplándola en silencio.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- comentó ella- es fin de semana.

- Pues, yo tengo mucho trabajo atrasado- dijo, cuando Hermione apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos- Tengo ensayos que revisar y muestras que probar. ¿Querría ayudarme señorita Granger?

- Por supuesto- continuó sonriendo ella con suavidad, y él ladeó la cabeza; cuando una duda surcó su mente.

- Granger, ¿Usted cree, que Dumbledore; quiera decirnos justo ahora el por qué de nuestro matrimonio?

- No lo sé- razonó ella con detenimiento- ¿Por qué?

- Simple curiosidad. Aunque, eso tiene que ver con nosotros- él sonrió cuando Hermione no había entendido sus palabras.

- ¿Sólo un beso profesor?- dijo, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Se sentó en la cama, para tomar en cuenta su pedido. La besó, por un corto instante y luego de ello; se levantó.

Ese día, Snape tenía un gran trabajo por delante; pero tenía suerte de contar con Hermione. Su conocimiento en pociones, era tan basto como el suyo. En poco tiempo, habían avanzado lo suficiente; como para dirigirse al almuerzo sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

Harry les acompañaba ese día. Había estado preparando sus clases, y muchos niños estaban alrededor de él; queriendo conocer las anécdotas del "niño que vivió y vivía" pensaba Snape con sarcasmo. Hermione había comenzado a reír, con una vivencia que Harry había comenzado a contarle. Severus, sin embargo; tenía otros planes de qué ocuparse. Albus Dumbledore.

Ese día, no lo había visto en los pasillos; ni en el comedor. Para cuando le había interrogado a Minerva ella; no había ido a su despacho. ¿Se ocultaba acaso? Eso no era divertido, y no iba a jugar al gato y al rato.

Draco y Harry, se encontraron en el comedor; y apenas se miraron. Hermione se dirigió a Draco, lo que terminó haciendo una conversación entre los dos jovenes. Por supuesto, las hostilidades no se había ido por completo.

Cuando Hermione estaba charlando con Harry, Snape hizo aparición en la sala de profesores. Observó a Hermione, y le dijo con un tono serio; que debían hablar. Ella asintió, siguiéndole.

- Granger. Albus Dumbledore no está en el castillo.

- ¿No? ¿Está seguro?

- A no ser que sea invisible, pues sí.

- ¿Está huyendo?- preguntó, cuando Snape le hizo esa sugerencia- ¿Por qué estaría huyendo? Siempre, he visto a Albus decir la verdad y cuando menos corresponde. ¿Por qué huiría?

- ¿Alguna explicación?

- Pues, seguramente, tendría cosas que hacer. No lo sé- le observó, mientras él dudaba de sus palabras- descuide, pronto regresará.

Se dejó convencer, y regresó al despacho con ella. El trabajo se hacía arduo nuevamente. Muestras de clases que debían probar y calificar. Mucha suerte para sus estudiantes, que Hermione les ayudase con sus calificaciones. Severus solía ser, muy cruel con ellas. A media tarde, Hermione estaba exhausta de probar frasquitos con muestras diferentes. Sin notarlo, se había quedado dormida apoyada sobre el escritorio. Snape, colocó sobre ella su saco y se disponía a continuar; cuando llamaron a su puerta.

Era Albus Dumbledore. Observó a Hermione dormir, y le pidió a Snape que le acompañase hacia su despacho. Sin quejas, Snape; fue con él. Antes de hablar le observó. Parecía, que todo había terminado tal cual lo había predicho. Ya no escuchaba discusiones, incluso podía ver algo diferente entre ellos. Había tenido éxito al final de cuentas.

Severus, ocupó la silla que siempre le correspondía y alzó la vista hacia el director. El hombre comenzó a divagar alrededor del despacho. Snape sólo estaba preparado, para dar un golpe único. Le diría la verdad, así tuviera que permanecer dentro del despacho.

- ¿Estás Severus, enamorado de Hermione?

- ¿A qué viene tu pregunta?- respondió él- ¿Crees que te mereces esa respuesta? ¿Crees que, mereces saber qué es lo que siento por ella?

- No hay secretos entre nosotros Severus. Sé que sientes algo por ella. Fuiste capaz de perdonarla.

- No había nada que perdonar, al final de cuentas ella nunca tuvo la culpa.

- Ella pudo negarse a casarse contigo, ella pudo traicionar a su madre.

- ¿Qué estás intentando?- preguntó, observándole darle la cuarta vuelta- ¿Quieres que me ponga en su contra?

- Pudiste dudar, pero aún así no tuviste ninguna pregunta que hacerle.

- Muchísimas. Siempre quise saber el por qué, pero hasta el día de hoy sé; que tú siempre tienes algo que ver en mi vida.

- No estás en el derecho de reclamos Severus. Dime, ¿y si fuese su culpa, seguirías amándola?

Snape ceñudo, miró al director a los ojos con cierta confusión. Dumbledore permaneció sin moverse, habiendo regresado hasta su escritorio. Snape luego de un largo rato de meditación, respondió.

- No puedo culparla, por que no lo fue.

- Perfecto. Entonces, los espero a ambos esta noche.

Lo dejó solo, sin ninguna explicación. Severus regresó a su despacho, para encontrarse con Hermione; quien movía la cabeza mientras se despertaba. Al verlo, le observó con fijación. Estaba tenso, por una razón que no llegaba a su cabeza. ¿Se había encontrado con Dumbledore?

- Granger- dijo, acercándose hasta ella- Albus quiere vernos, esta noche.

- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó ella, levantándose- ¿Qué ha dicho?

- Nos verá esta noche- dijo. No necesitaba hablar de los preliminares que habían sucedido en su despacho.

Hermione asintió, imaginándose todo lo que podía llegar a suceder en esa explicativa. Estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo, en el sillón; meditándolo mientras Snape leía. Acudía a la calma y a la lógica, pero ella no podía hacer lo mismo.

- Está bien- le dijo, cuando ella no podía con su curiosidad- ¿Qué tan indignante puede ser?

- Temo que- pero no continuó, Snape había acariciado su cabeza; distraído.

- Está bien.

La noche se suscitaba con lentitud. Hermione daba vueltas en el despacho, y una vez que Snape estuvo preparado; abrió la puerta y la observó. Ella apenas logró obtener fuerzas para caminar.

Antes de que saliese, ella había sentido su mano sobre la suya; bajo las mangas que era poco lo que se podía ver. Por un corto segundo, justo antes de llegar; también lo sintió.

Al arribar, Harry y el ministro estaban dentro de aquel despacho. Snape les observó con detalle, al igual que Hermione. ¿Por qué todo eso, se veía tan mal?

Dumbledore les pidió que se sentaran y Hermione fue la primera en hacerlo; Snape le siguió un instante después. Estaba aprehensivo, así que Dumbledore trató de mantenerse en calma y evitar sus discusiones.

El ministro fue el primero en tomar parte de la conversación. Se dirigió a Hermione, quien se mantenía "aferrada" al asiento.

- Hermione Granger, ya supongo; que sabe el motivo de esta reunión.

- ¿Debería?

- El motivo, es darles la información total o parcial que; se les ha negado durante unos seis meses. Primero comenzaré diciendo, que esto fue un acuerdo entre su madre y el director de esta institución.

- Así es.

- Su madre, deseaba casarla. Así que, Dumbledore pactó con ella que usted se casara con el profesor Snape ¿No es cierto?

- Lo es.

- Sin embargo, el motivo por el cual, Dumbledore escogió al señor Snape; nunca se les fue develado ¿cierto?

- No- contestó Snape con cierto resentimiento.

- Verá señor Snape, el director acá presente; mostró su preocupación por su salud. Todo eso, luego de una expedición donde le afectase una herida de guerra.

- Sí.

- Yo sabía- el director interrumpió la conversación- que no podría mantener mi imagen por mucho tiempo, así que sólo podía confiar en ti para que ocuparas mi cargo. Cuando hice el pedido en el ministerio, ellos se negaron ya que no estaban seguros de que tú; hubieses dejado de ser un mortífago al servicio de Lord Voldemort. Me impusieron condiciones muy crueles, a las que me negué. Aún así, necesitaba de ti. Así que, acepté una de sus condiciones.

- ¿Cual?

- Te mantendríamos vigilado día tras día, con la ayuda de Hermione. Por supuesto, nunca le revelamos esa información; por que sabíamos que te negarías. Hermione- indicó el director ladeando la cabeza hacia Hermione- Sin embargo, había una condición mucho peor, que hasta este instante; no estoy de acuerdo.

Guardaron silencio, y los hombres se miraron con cierta aprehensión. Snape esperaba mientras Dumbledore meditaba.

- Te encarcelarán Severus. Una vez que yo me recupere, ellos te apresarán.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- exclamó, levantándose.

- Hay muchos testigos, que afirman que usted le es leal aún a quien tú sabes; y eso nos da la suficiente base para apresarlo señor Snape.

- ¿Y entonces, por qué Granger?

- Ella, nos llevaría las pruebas; mientras estuviera casada con usted. Al sentirse o mostrársele vulnerable, ella podría conocer sus más profundos secretos; y finalmente darnos las pruebas necesarias.

- Mi idea Severus, era que ella te protegiese de Lord Voldemort y te suplantara, una vez que tuvieras que hacer otras cosas- resumió- pero el ministerio.

- Lo siento Albus. Confiamos en ti, y en lo que afirmabas de él; pero el veto de defenza se terminó.

- ¿Por eso tragiste a Potter?

- Por que Hermione no cumplía con su trabajo.

Snape caminó, con brío hacia la salida y se perdió por las escaleras. Hermione se levantó y fue tras él. Al final del pasillo; lo encontró.

- Mintió- le dijo, mirándola- Me mintió.

- ¡No lo sabía! ¡juro que no lo sabía! Sólo sabía que mi madre deseaba casarme, incluso creí que Rosse sabía algo. Sus cartas, jamás las leía.

Ella suspiró, cuando los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron; mirándola. Ella ciertamente no tenía idea de todo ese plan. ¿Por qué habría de hacerle semejante atrocidad?

- Mi madre, era- musitó ella- terrible.

Tenía miedo, ella tenía miedo de continuar pensando en el suceso. Snape le observó, mientras ella derramaba lágrimas. Ella, realmente estaba nerviosa.

- Si lo enviaran a la cárcel.

- Estaba mintiendo.

- Profesor.

- Cállese.

- Por favor profesor.

- ¡Le he dicho que se calle!

- ¡Usted lo escuchó, ellos nunca me informaron algo!

- ¿Por qué entonces, se casó conmigo? ¿Qué razones le dieron?

- Me dijeron, que debía protegerlo; que debía proteger a Hogwarths mientras usted estaba en sus trabajos de espía. Eso me dijo Albus. Tenía miedo, de que le sucediera algo; así que acepté casarme con usted. Lo supe con anticipación, me lo dijeron en esos meses cuando mi madre moría.

- ¿Quién se lo dijo?

- Mi madre, antes de morirse. Ella había ido a Francia, a ver a mi padre y a decirle que estaba casada para protegerlo.

* * *

¿Les gustó al final de cuentas?. Espero que sí, saludos y besos.

M&S


	19. La sentencia

Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. Les dejo besos y saludos.

M&S  


* * *

Hermione estaba fuera de la habitación, con su cuerpo reposando sobre la puerta. Severus se había encerrado dentro, y no había querido dejarle entrar. Aunque ella le dijese mil veces, que no había sido su culpa; aunque ella le hubiese pedido perdón de las miles de formas. Ella se había quedado afuera.

- Profesor, sólo déjeme explicarle- rogó ella, pero él no le contestó- se lo ruego.

Siguió sin atender a su pedido, así que la joven sintió derrumbarse; otra vez. Se dejó caer lentamente, sin despegarse de la puerta y susurró dos palabras.

- Lo necesito- dijo cuando, sus lágrimas le ganaron terreno. Se mantuvo en el suelo, sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

Observó luego, como la puerta se abría y alguien se detenía frente a ella. La tomaron de un brazo y la levantaron. Al principio el movimiento, denotó que estaba marcado por la ira; pero ella no estaba atenta a ello.

Severus iba preso, y eso era lo único que le preocupaba. No había podido dejar de llorar, con sólo pensar en eso. Tomó en cuenta; de que la observaba.

- Profesor, yo lo necesito.

La soltó, y ella golpeó contra la pared contigua. Él no volvió a mirarla, no volvió a dirigirse a ella; pero ella ya no lo veía. Estaba allí, cuando Severus no había medido su fuerza.

"Sólo aléjate"

Pronto recuperó las ideas, y seguía en el suelo. Snape la observaba detenidamente, así que se levantó lentamente y se sostuvo la cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado?

- ¿Está bien Granger?- le preguntó.

- Si, ¿Pero, por qué pregunta? Usted me empujó- se quejó ella.

- No, usted estaba en el suelo- dijo con detenimiento- ¿Por qué habría de empujarla?

Había estado soñando ¿Tal vez? En cuanto estuvo consciente de que estaba viendo la realidad, acudió a sus brazos. Snape hizo un gesto con la cabeza, pero eso no fue mayor cosa. No evitó que ella le abrazase.

- Perdóneme Granger- le dijo- No quería dejarla afuera tanto tiempo.

- No quiero morir- le dijo, con la voz tenue a causa del abrazo. La brisa fría, se colaba por una ventana mal cerrada.

- Usted no va a morir.

- Moriré, por que voy a evitar que lo apresen- fue lo que le dijo, y eso le hizo sonreír. Ella estaba loca, Granger era muy infantil.

- Granger. No sabe lo que está diciendo, lo mejor es.

- Sé lo que estoy diciendo señor, por que lo amo.

No lo había escuchado antes, pero aún así lo intuía. Ella le observaba con detenimiento, con lágrimas en sus ojos; lágrimas que se vio obligado a observar. La luz de las velas, oscilaba con violencia debido al frío viento que se colaba por las ventanas. Ambos estaban casi a oscuras, pero no necesitaban verse.

- ¿Es?- comenzó pero ella, le acalló con un dedo en sus labios.

- No estoy loca, no estoy bromeando; ni soñando- dijo, cuando su dedo; era reemplazado por su boca. Invitación, que no tardó en aceptar. Cuando su cuerpo, estuvo lo suficientemente cerca posible; se separó de ella.

- Es más que un beso ¿Sabía? Siempre ha sido más que un beso- musitó él, bajando la cabeza para mirarla

- ¿Es más que amor o no?

Snape no contestó, y simplemente se mantuvo con la vista fija sobre una de las ventanas que daba un aspecto de humedad. Iba a comenzar a llover, de nuevo; como los ojos de Hermione.

- ¿Tenemos que irnos, huír?- preguntó ella, suavemente sobre su oído.

- ¿Tenemos?- fue su respuesta, ella tomó su rostro violentamente.

- ¿No entiende, profesor que lo necesito? ¿Que creo que lo amo?

Severus sonrió, cuando Hermione tomaba muy enserio todo. Siempre preocupándose, siempre paranoica. Con sus manos, la separó de su rostro. Aún así, no soltó ninguna de ellas; y no pretendía hacerlo.

- No entiendo su necesidad suicida.

- Me acostumbré a usted, y salir de la rutina no se me hará fácil.

- Es mejor, que duerma- fue su respuesta, cuando deshacía la cama, en un movimiento.

- No lo haré, si no me promete antes; que no me dejará.

Snape no se giró para verla, tampoco le contestó. Para cuando Hermione no se movió, tuvo que hacerlo.

- No la dejaré, se lo prometo.

La observó acostarse, y momento después hizo lo mismo que ella. Hermione, había hecho su vía hacia su pecho; y allí había recostado su cabeza.

- Sólo perdóneme- fue lo que ella le dijo, pero él no estaba para oírle explicaciones.

- ¿Quiere saber, qué siento por usted ahora?

Ella no contestó, estaba dormida sobre su pecho. Se quedó observando el techo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con calma. ¿Cuantas lágrimas no iba a derramar cuando lo viese encarcelar? No quiso pensar en ello, y simplemente cerró los ojos.

- "Sólo quiero su perdón"

Para cuando la mañana emergía nuevamente, Severus ya estaba despierto desde mucho antes. Hermione seguía aferrada a él, y podía sentir el latir de su corazón y el vibrar de su respiración. Con eso, había conseguido la paz que anhelaba.

Miró a su alrededor, mientras escuchaba un extraño ruidillo en la parte superior; algo que ya conocía. Alguien bajaba las escaleras.

- Granger- susurró- despiértese.

Hermione, comenzó a abrir los ojos con parsimonia; y le observó. Severus estaba allí, mirándola con detenimiento. Ella sonrió ligeramente.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días- le contestó- Creo que alguien se aproxima.

- ¡No lo permita!

- No tenga miedo- le susurró- si me apresan, usted podrá.

Ella había cerrado los ojos ante esa imagen, y simplemente había comenzado a llorar de nuevo. Severus simplemente tomó una de sus manos, y con eso; Hermione abrió los ojos nuevamente.

- Muy bien, oración equivocada- se disculpó- Si vienen a buscarme, podríamos huír a París.

- ¿Huiríamos?

- ¿Qué otra alternativa tenemos para su necedad?- sonrió él, y en poco tiempo tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- ¡Justo ahora, vayámonos justo ahora!

- No, no sabemos cuando será todo eso. Podríamos adelantar el proceso- le observó, con el rostro ceñudo y suspiró- ¿Me dejaría levantar?

Hermione asintió sin desearlo demasiado. Pronto, Severus tuvo fuera de su cuello; sus brazos. Se levantó de la cama, y continuó escuchando los ruidillos que se acercaban hasta su despacho.

Mientras se detenía en el despacho, su puerta se abría. Era Albus Dumbledore, y parecía tenso por una razón que a Snape le preocupaba conocer. No estaba, para escuchar sus disculpas.

- Severus, no hay tiempo.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué quieres?

- Es momento de demostrar tu inocencia- le dijo con un tono de voz suave, pero sin dejar de escudriñar sus negros ojos.

- ¿Cual inocencia? Trabajo para el señor tenebroso, bajo tus órdenes.

- Bueno, eso es lo que vamos a decir.

- ¿Si se supiera eso, no estaría bajo el riesgo? ¿Y qué pruebas tienes de que hago eso?

- Déjame eso a mí- fue lo que resumió el director con una sonrisa- Hermione, estás hermosa esta mañana.

- Gracias- fue lo único que la chica dijo.

- Quizás unas vacaciones no les hagan mal.

- ¿Quieres que me ausente? Si lo hago, ¿no creerán que estás recuperado e iré a la cárcel?- Hermione tembló ligeramente.

- Esa es la idea- concluyó el director- ¿Quién es la persona, que conoce el acuerdo; y puede alegar que te casé con Hermione para protegerte de Lord Voldemort y proteger la escuela?

- ¡Rosse!- exclamó Hermione.

- Pero, cómo conseguirás que te crean si yo estoy haciendo todo lo contrario- reiteró el hombre- me vendiste al mejor postor Albus Dumbledore.

- Eso creían ellos. Para ser anciano, aún tengo trucos Severus.

- Pero señor, ¿Si la encontraran, le creerían?

- Bien señorita Granger. Ellos piensan, que Severus simplemente sigue órdenes del señor tenebroso. Hay varios asuntos que pueden demostrar lo contrario. Mucho más, si lo dice un muggle.

- ¡Rosse, ella!

- Sí, porsupuesto. Ella ya sabía que tú eras una bruja Hermione. Su madre le hizo firmar, ella estaba imposibilitada; y como estaba separada de tu padre.

- Entonces, debemos obtener su testimonio- resumió Snape- ¿En cuanto tiempo?

- Diez días o menos.

* * *

  
Finalizado. Saludos y besos.

M&S


	20. Su viaje

Viajaré el viernes, por una semana; y me será difícil conectarme seguido. Así que, continuaré lo más que pueda para que no se queden sin leer algo mientras yo hago el intento; de seguir. Besos y saludos.

M&S

* * *

Hermione estaba mirando por la ventana del despacho de Snape. Desde la conversación de Dumbledore, intentaba recordar; donde estaba Rosse. Sin embargo, hacía tanto tiempo que no hablan; que le preocupaba el no poder encontrarla.

Snape meditaba con detenimiento, el plan de acción. Su idea, era ir a París y tratar de encontrarla; pero para eso necesitaba de Hermione. Y ella, de una persona.

Su padre. Aunque, habían tenido poco tiempo para charlar; ella intuía que podía serle de utilidad. Lo único a lo que Snape le temía, era a los agentes ministeriales. Seguro irían tras él en cualquier instancia.

Hermione suspiró, ladeando la cabeza y observándolo. Ciertas cosas, no estaban claras aún. Ella había dicho que le amaba, habiendo sentido una necesidad imperiosa de él. ¿Era del todo cierto? ¿Era lo mismo que sentía él?

Ella estaba aprendiendo. Estaba aprendiendo a llevarse bien con las circunstancias, y a observar su matrimonio desde otro ángulo. Por fortuna, Snape era lo suficientemente caballero para; no hacerle la experiencia tan difícil. Aunque no podía negar que, sin amor; no tenía ningún sentido un matrimonio.

Estaba tan concentrada en pensarlo, tenía las llemas de los dedos blancos. Estuvo tanto tiempo apoyada en el alfeizar, que apenas movió las manos; estas le ardieron ligeramente. Para cuando se movió, denotó que Snape había cambiado de ambiente. Justamente ahora, estaba sentado en la cama; contemplándola.

Suspiró, preguntándose cuanto tiempo llevaba allí sentado; y si había pasado mucho tiempo observándola. Se dio la vuelta, y le mantuvo la vista también. Al final, Severus cerró los ojos; mientras meditaba.

- ¿Cómo sabremos a donde ir?- fue su pregunta, y ella también buscaba esa respuesta.

- No estoy segura, pero creo que mi padre; podría ayudarnos.

- ¿Sabe dónde hallarlo?

- Eso creo- razonó ella- o al menos, eso espero.

Severus abandonó la cama, y con paso lento; llegó hasta ella. La osbervó con detenimiento. Ella había admitido, que estaba enamorada; pero bien había podido ser un momento de debilidad. Habían muchas cosas, que no estaban inferidas en su relación. Ya sabía, que Hermione había comenzado a verle de otra forma, y sus besos; no eran simples besos. Ella estaba sintiendo algo, y se preguntaba si él estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Se sabía perdido, si no se encontraba más con ella; pero era una necesidad ansiosa. ¿Sería amor también?

- Granger, quisiera saber; justo ahora. ¿Está, enamorada de mí?

- Es más, que un sentimiento- sonrió ella, en un suspiro.

- Son más que besos, es más que amor y es más que un sentimiento. No capto la idea. ¿Qué hay después del amor?

- Lo que yo siento- sonrió ella.

- Algo, que no está definido. ¿Cómo sé que va a gustarme?

Ella suspiró, cuando nuevamente; sus labios se tocaban. Un beso lento y delicado; con lo que ella deseaba demostrar su punto.

- Así- dijo, cuando se separaba con una sonrisa.

- Le encanta, tener todo bajo control- refirió Snape, con otra sonrisa.

- Digamos que, me gusta tener presente; lo que me gusta.

- Iremos en escoba hasta París- meditó él.

Ella mantenía, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Suspiró, y mantuvo la sonrisa mientras él; esperaba una respuesta.

- Le tengo miedo a las alturas, profesor.

No le contestó, y simplemente se mantuvo contemplándola. ¿Quién lo diría? La perfecta bruja, y le temía a las alturas. No pudo evitar reír ante eso, y su risa; acarició a Hermione.

- No tiene ni idea, ¿cierto?

- No me gusta volar- meditó por un corto instante- pero si usted me acompaña, seguro no me caeré.

Pudo decirle muchas cosas, pero no necesitaba decir algo. Asintió, mirando a su alrededor. ¿Qué necesitaban llevarse? Seguramente nada, y estarían demasiado ocupados para pensar en nimiedades. Movió la cabeza, para mirarla.

- Entonces. Partamos.

Así fue, el director Severus y la subdirectora Hermione; ya no estaban en el colegio. Para los interesados, simplemente se les hablaba de un asunto protocolar. En muy poco tiempo, ellos estuvieron en París. Para cuando Hermione pisaba tierra, había denotado con satisfacción; que ya no le tenía tanto miedo a las alturas.

Estaba exhausta, así que desde el momento en el que tocó una cama; simplemente se dejó caer en ella. No pudo concentrarse en otra cosa, más que en encontrar a Rosse; y sabía que sucedía lo mismo para con Snape.

Se mantuvo, en el balcón de la habitación; simplemente mirando a la ciudad. La torre Eiffel se veía imponente; a lo lejos. Suspiró, meditando que; nunca había podido verlo sin preocuparse por un asunto en particular.

Al girarse, Hermione estaba en la cama; intentando dormirse. Se acercó hasta ella y le cobijó con las mantas. Si creían, que le verían la cara; estaban bastante equivocados. Si no habían podido capturarle antes; no lo harían justamente en ese instante.

- Se escaparon Albus.

- No escaparon- respondió el director con calma- simplemente fueron, a buscar las pruebas que necesitan.

- Es intolerable, y es causal de arresto inmediato.

- ¿Serías capaz?- meditó el anciano, mirándolo.

- Por supuesto. Has permitido que se fueran del país, bajo las condiciones que te habíamos predispuesto. Eso se considera huída.

- Estás dispuesto, a no escuchar lo que ellos tienen que decir.

- ¿Qué tiene que decir un mortífago a su favor?

- Está casado- le cortó Dumbledore- ¿los casaste, y ahora pretendes separarlos?

- ¡Cómo si la amara en realidad! Ya conocemos, la relación que tienen.

- Eso no podrías saberlo.

Severus, estaba sentado en la cama; mientras Hermione hacía igual. No había podido dormir mucho, simplemente pensando en lo que podría estar sucediendo en Hogwarths. Snape movió la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa a medias.

- ¿Tú quieres saber, qué siento Granger?

- Sí, creo que merezco saber.

- ¿Nunca lo adivinó?

- No precisaba pruebas suficientes- sonrió, con un pequeño guiño de su ojo.

- Es muy floja, le gustan las cosas fáciles. Pero, no tengo ningún inconveniente en decifrárselo; personalmente.

Hermione asintió, y por un momento se sintió incómoda. ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Y si era algo terrible? Aunque, quizás no; luego de tantos besos que le había hecho recibir. Severus, se inclinó un poco; allí donde Hermione estaba semi recostada.

- Es, un deseo; un frenético deseo- le dijo, con una sonrisa de sarcasmo- ¿Cómo le llaman a eso?

- ¿Frenesí?- respondió ella.

- Algo así.

En muy poco tiempo, los agentes ministeriales; habían comenzado a desplazarse. Bajo las órdenes del ministro, habían comenzado una búsqueda exhaustiva. Por supuesto, Dumbledore tendría que hacer algo para retrazarles.

- No haremos nada hoy- le dijo Hermione, desde la cama.

- Bueno, quizás; podríamos ir a cenar. ¿Qué le parece?

- ¿Cenar? ¿Usted rodeado de muggles?

- Bueno, el día que exista un cordón que separe a los muggles de los magos; ese día podré evitarlo.

- Eso sonó mucho, a quién tú sabes.

- Sólo asienta o no- sonrió él- no la estoy llevando a su presencia.

- Entonces, creo que acepto su invitación.

Muy pronto, había anochecido. Ambos recorrían las calles de París, que estaban muy iluminadas y concurridas. En ese instante, Hermione no podía evitar reír para sus adentros. Era bastante extraño verlo, recorrer las calles; llenas de muggles.

- ¿Cualquier cosa?- preguntó ella, volviéndose para mirarle.

- Cualquier cosa será buena.

- Qué fácil de convencer es, profesor.

- Qué fácil es de confundir, señorita Granger.

Un pequeño local, frente a un río; fue su escogencia. Tomaron una mesa apartada, y allí se sentaron; a contemplar la inmencidad alrededor de ellos. Hermione se había colocado un vestido blanco que había estado guardando desde que había muerto su madre. No había tenido deseos de usarlo.

- Comeríamos, no asistiríamos a una reunión- dijo, cuando miraba su atuendo.

- Bien, es lo único que tengo para este tipo de ocasiones- sonrió ella- pero creo, que aún me sienta bien. ¿No cree profesor?

- Sí- le dijo, ligeramente abochornado.

- Eso pensé.

- Granger. ¿Sabe cómo contactar a su padre, no es así?

Hermione admiró el lugar. Los patos del río, estaban descansando con sus cabezas entre sus plumas. Ya se había preguntado eso, y lo más deprimente del asunto; es que no recordaba un lugar en concreto.

- Métodos convencionales. Por fortuna, soy un auror.

- ¿Y qué cree que podemos encontrar, al contactarlo?

- Una verdad, o una desilución- resumió ella, bebiendo lentamente de su copa.  


* * *

Espero que les gustara. Saludos y besos.

M&S


	21. Copas de vino tinto y blanco

Hola, espero que el nuevo capítulo; les guste. Saludos y besos.

M&S.

* * *

Hermione, cenó con Severus Snape; situación que nunca pensó real. Estaba parado a su lado, sirviéndole una copa de vino blanco.

- Creo que, se identifica con el vino blanco- le dijo Snape, distraídamente.

- ¿Por el vestido?- sonrió la joven, con cierta confusión. Snape negó con la cabeza, oscilando su copa de vino tinto.

- Es apacible, y homogénea- resumió, mirando a la copa- algo dulce.

- ¿Está queriendo decir, que soy aburrida?- meditó ella, tomando la copa que él sostenía en su mano. La copa con el vino tinto.

- Puedo terminar así- rió ella- Pero, yo lo veo vino tinto; sólo por todos lo que lo conforma- meditó, mientras Snape aguardaba por su "famosa" explicación sobre su vida- Por toda la sangre y el sufrimiento- dijo de forma lastimera.

- No muy lejos, de lo que tenía pensado.

Severus tomó su copa, y en el vino blanco; agregó un poco del tinto. Hermione le miró sin entender, pero intuyó el tópico.

- Esto, sucede al mezclar ambos vinos- observó la imagen turbia de los mismos- se deshace, se anulan entre sí.

- A mí me gusta pensar profesor, que es mi otra personalidad- dijo ella, rebatiendo su opinión.

Ella estaba muy cerca, tanto como para tocarle con sólo estirar la mano. Las luces de colores, dibujaban sombras atrayentes en su rostro perfilado y femenino. Tuvo, que contener sus deseos de simplemente encontrarse en su regazo; y besarle. Una reacción muy violenta a esas alturas del momento.

La cena estuvo maravillosa, desde el punto de vista de Hermione. Se mantuvieron un tiempo, contemplando lo que tenían alrededor; y bebiendo vino. Hermione había decidido cambiar, y comenzar a beber del vino tinto que Snape estaba bebiendo. No quería ser angelical por siempre. Snape sonrió, divertido; cuando habían intercambiado copas.

- A su salud Granger- dijo, llevándose la copa a los labios. Hermione alzó la suya, y suspiró; probándola.

No recordaba más. Lo último que recordó, era que mientras entraban en la habitación, Snape y ella; se besaban frenéticamente. Ella se había dejado caer en la cama, apenas quitándose los tacones, y la bufanda. Él había arrojado, su saco a una silla.

- Justamente ahora- ella jadeó, mirándole- el vino tinto, y el blanco están combinados profesor. ¿Sigue siendo heterogénea?

- Usted sabe esa respuesta- sonrió él.

- Es el tinto, yo el blanco- rió ella, besándolo- Pero, puede que se encuentre con mi lado "tinto"

- ¿Es amante del vino blanco?- suspiró ella, cuando tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Me gusta lo suave- suspiró, con su cabeza sobre su hombro- como usted Granger.

Lo siguiente que recordó, es que estaba en la cama. Sólo dormían sin haber llegado a algo como el sexo, pero seguían allí. Severus, tenía temor de dañarla con sólo unírsele de una forma diferente. Sólo que a ella, no le importaba si eso sucedía en realidad.

Al despertarse, denotó con satisfacción; que las manos que sostenían su cintura; estaban bajo las suyas. Se apegó más a su cuerpo, y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro; con un movimiento suave. Una mano, acarició suavemente su cabeza.

- Buenos días- susurró ella.

- Buenos días- le contestó, soltándola; para girarse hacia su encuentro- ¿Está lista, para comenzar la búsqueda?

- Sí, aunque deberíamos hacer algo; con nuestro olor a alcohol.

- Bien, cuando encuentras un compañero agradable para beber; a veces suceden estas cosas.

- Gracias por el cumplido. ¿Le importaría, si tomase un baño?- preguntó, apenada. Severus no contestó, simplemente negó con la cabeza

Con un movimiento lento, Hermione se había levantado. Se dirigió hacia el baño, y tiempo después; Severus supo que ella había comenzado a bañarse. Se sintió particularmente extraño, al encontrarse íntimamente ligado a alguien. Mucho más, si esa persona se duchaba, a pocos metros centímetros de él.

En poco tiempo, Hermione había salido del baño; completamente arreglada. Su cabello ya estaba seco, por supuesto. La magia, solucionaba todos esos pequeños detalles. Contempló al hombre, por un corto instante.

Para cuando ambos estuvieron listos, comenazaron a recorrer las calles de París. Hermione visitaba cada sitio, donde recordaba haber visto a Rosse por última vez. La respuesta siempre era la misma. Ella no había regresado.

Había pasado, mucho tiempo caminando. Sus pies le dolían a causa de los zapatos, así que se sentó en un banquillo. Snape hizo lo mismo, sin decir palabra alguna.

- ¿Qué sucedería, si mi padre no supiera dónde está profesor?

- Creo quizás, que estaríamos perdidos- razónó él, apoyando sus codos en sus muslos.

- Si me hubiese involucrado más, seguro tendría esa respuesta- fue lo que le dijo- pero todo eso me preocupaba, quería alejarme de ello.

- Lo entiendo, y no tiene sentido sufrir por el pasado- Severus, alzó la cabeza y observó la imponente Torre Eiffel frente a él; a lo lejos- Hay un lugar que quiero conocer, y me gustaría que viniese conmigo Granger.

Hermione asintió, con una sonrisa. No sabía a donde quería dirijirse, pero fue bastante obvio; cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia el monumento. Ella suspiró, levantando la cabeza y observando su altura.

- No tenga miedo, yo estaré con usted.

Quería subir hasta lo más alto de aquella torre. Por supuesto, Hermione había optado por subir con él, y evitar el vértigo. Severus podía aparecerse, pero eso alertaría a los entes ministeriales; que controlaban las apariciones. Subieron como cualquier persona; mientras Hermione se repetía; "No mires hacia abajo".

En cuanto estuvieron en la parte más alta, donde existía un restaurant muy elegante; Severus tomó la mano de Hermione. Tenía la intención de acercarse al mirador; pero ella no quería hacerlo. Le pidió que mantuviera los ojos cerrados, mientras caminaban. Tenía que confiar en él.

Estando en el mirador, Severus le pidió que abriera los ojos. Ella comenzó a hacerlo lentamente, y observó. Era una vista magnífica, pero seguía teniéndole miedo a las alturas; así que retrocedió. Snape sonrió, pero dejó de hacerlo; cuando ella se tambaleó ligeramente. La dejó en una silla.

- Tengo vértigo- le dijo.

- ¿Estás bien *_Mon amour_?

- ¿Sabe Francés también?

- Cuando se está en tantas misiones, se aprenden muchas cosas- resumió él, sentándose a su lado- ¿Sabe?, el sentarse en una mesa; significa que debemos consumir algo

- No se ve muy enojado por ello.

- Sólo digamos, que será una oportunidad; para verificar si el postre francés es tan bueno como dicen que es.

- Un poco de dulce, seguro me aydudará- dijo ella divertida.

- Eso pensé.

Hermione, comía un pequeño pedazo de pastel; mientras Severus le observaba. En un momento, Hermione; había extendido su tenedor hacia él.

- Sólo un poco por favor- sonreía ella, mientras él le miraba con cierta expectación- pruébelo, no me gusta comer sola.

Asintió, probando el pastel de Hermione. Ella sonrió, al finalizar y levantó la cabeza hacia el mirador. Quería ver, como se veía París por la tarde, pero su miedo. Se levantó, y Severus le mantuvo la vista; mientras ella caminaba.

Se detuvo en el mirador, y observó a su alrededor. Quiso regresarse, pero no quería darse por vencida. Snape caminó luego, de un instante.

- ¿Le gusta? Yo nunca tuve oportunidad de verlo con tranquilidad.

- Ni acompañado- suspiró ella, y luego rió; ante su expresión- Es la verdad.

- Sí estuve acompañado, pero no de personas "amistosas"- resumió, con cierto resentimiento.

Hermione miró a su alrededor. Cuando el sol estaba decayendo. Ese día, podía considerarlo como perdido; tal vez. Suspiró, abatida; creyendo que nada podría solucionar.

- Sólo no lo piense- le dijo, mirando a la nada; y Hermione hubiera creído que le había leído la mente.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que no lo lograremos- dijo, sin mirarla.

Una mujer, les ofreció vino. Curiosamente, otra vez eran tinto y blanco. Severus miró a Hermione, que no podía decidirse por cual beber. Seleccionó para ella.

- Esta vez, que sea tinto- le dijo.

Ella asintió, tomando la copa que él le ofrecía. Severus hizo lo mismo, y volvió a brindar por ella.

- No están aquí- dijo una voz, dentro de su habitación.

- No te preocupes, no tardarán en volver.

* * *

(*) _Mon Amour:_ Mi amor

Espero les gustase, saludos y besos.

M&S.


	22. Lágrimas por miedo

Hola, espero que el nuevo capítulo; les guste. Saludos y besos.

M&S.

* * *

Severus Snape, matenía su varita en alto; frente a una habitación semi destruída y un hombre. Hermione estaba tras él, pero no se había atrevido a moverse. El hombre sonreía.

- Los anillos funcionaron, después de todo- suspiró, mirando ambas manos. Tanto la de Hermione, como la de Snape.

- Apártese- le ordenó, sin bajar la varita.

- ¿Saben, que es rebelión; lo que están haciendo?

- ¡Sólo necesitamos tiempo, le demostraremos al ministerio; que el profesor Snape es inocente!

- No podían apartarse de Hogwarths, eso se considera cobardía.

- Granger, apártese- le ordenó, cuando Hermione estaba en medio de ambos hombres.

Hermione no se movió, simplemente mirando la varita de su enemigo. No había sacado la suya, para que no diera la impresión; de que serían capaces de agredir a un ente ministerial; aunque Snape sí lo había hecho. La observó, con cierta exasperación; tratando de apartarla con su brazo libre; pero ella no cedía ni un centímetro.

- Si se resiste señorita, me temo que lo acompañará- Indicó un mago de rubios cabellos, y ojos tan azules como el mar.

- No se atreva- respondió ella, pero el mago comenzaba a levantar la varita.

- ¿Sería capaz?- rugió Snape- ¿Le haría daño a una mujer, que claramente no porta varita en sus manos?

- Sólo en casos de emergencia- dijo, cuando la punta de la varita comenzaba a iluminarse. Ágilmente, Snape empujó a Hermione; pero no le dio el suficiente tiempo para contrarrestrar el hechizo.

Voló de su soporte, y terminó impactando con una pared adyacente. Hermione arrodillada, intentó tomar su varita; pero el hombre ya estaba cerca de ella. ¿Qué debían hacer? Ya no tenía otra alternativa; que rendirse.

- Déjala en paz- ordenó Snape, desde el suelo. El brazo le colgaba, sinónimo de que se había fracturado; por la violencia del choque.

- Es tan culpable como usted.

- ¿La necesitan a ella, o me necesitan a mí?

- No tendrán necesidad de separarse, estarán tan juntos como quieren.

Hermione observó a Snape desde el suelo. No tenía alternativa, su varita estaba bajo los pies del ente ministerial; y la de Snape había rodado muy lejos. Se mantuvo expectante. El hombre comenzó a acercarse a ellos, pero un resplandor enceguecedor surcó el pasillo y se detuvo bastante cerca. Era un patronus, y Snape conocía ese patronus como la palma de su mano. El patronus hizo caer al mago; y se detuvo cerca de ellos.

El patronus era de Remus Lupin. Fue poco, lo que el hombre pudo ver. Luego, un hechizo de petrificación le hizo caer como una madera vieja. Para cuando Hermione, creyó que todo se ponía increíble; Harry y Remus Lupin aparecían en el pasillo.

Remus ayudó a levantar a Snape, mientras Harry lo hacía con Hermione. Dumbledore les había informado, que debían ir a su encuentro. Les había informado, que debían evitar que los agentes del ministerio; les encontrasen.

Hermione al estar de pie, fue al encuentro con Snape; y le abrazó. Aunque Harry, o siquiera Remus le mirasen con confusión; ella le abrazó. Ante su imperioso abrazo, Severus sólo apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

- ¿Está bien, señorita Granger?- le dijo, analizándola; buscando señales de heridas.

- Estoy bien- suspiró ella.

- Será mejor que se den prisa- les habló Remus- Dudo que, al ministro le guste lo que hemos hecho aquí.

Harry caminó hacia Hermione, dándole un trozo de pergamino. Era una carta, él le había escrito a su padre. Su padre, informaba que la última vez que habían visto a Rosse; había sido en Italia. Venecia, para ser exactos. Sus padres, eran de un pequeño pueblo italiano; y ella se había ido a vivir allí cuando su madre hubo enfermado de gravedad. ¿Cómo no lo recordaba?

Luego de ese anuncio, Hermione tuvo un pequeño espacio para recoger sus cosas; o lo que no hubiesen dañado. Se hincó en el suelo, y se dispuso a curarle el brazo al profesor. Severus bajó la cabeza, para encontrarse con sus ojos.

- Realmente, ¿Está bien señorita Granger?

- Sí, estoy bien- musitó ella, sin alzar la vista lo suficiente; como para que él pudiera asegurarse de eso o no.

- ¿Recuerda la analogía del vino tinto y el blanco? Yo no quisiera.

- No, no quiero oírla. No quiero oírlo.

- No hablaba precísamente de eso- dijo, sosteniendo su rostro con unos pocos dedos- hablaba de que, me gustó su tendencia al "tinto".

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreírse. Snape inclinó su rostro, lo suficiente para rozar sus labios. Tiempo después, solamente; todo terminaba en un abrazo. Uno que ella quería darle. Hermione se levantó del suelo; y miró hacia la ventana.

Venecia no estaba muy lejos, pero temía que los ataques no se detuvieran. Remus y Harry le esperaban afuera. Antes de que se moviera; Snape le había hecho una importante pregunta. Al menos, lo era para él.

- ¿Puedo pedirle, que se quede?- Dijo, mirándola sin inmutarse. Hermione, observó su rostro fruncido en concentración; pero ella no iba a dejarle ir.

- No, no puede.

- Si le pido que huya, que no haga nada; y me deje donde sea que esté ¿Lo hará?

- ¿De qué está hablando?

- ¿Lo hará Granger?

- No puede obligarme a hacerlo.

- Sí puedo, y si lo hago; créame que no le gustará- le dijo, sin miramientos. Hermione no alzó la vista, no se atrevía a mantenerse si lo hacía. A mantener su palabra.

- Está bien, lo haré.

- Perfecto- dijo el hombre, abriéndole la puerta.

Remus y Harry les dejaron en la estación de trenes. Harry le deseó mucha suerte a Hermione, y le rogó por su cuidado. Snape, sin embargo; ya sabía que debía protegerla. Remus, le dio unas pocas indicaciones antes de; verles partir.

El viaje en tren, estaba mucho más calmado de lo que ella pensó que sería. No habían hablado, desde que habían "pactado" que ella le dejaría apenas hubiesen problemas. Por supuesto, tuvo que dare su palabra; aunque eso fuera lo menos que deseara.

Se había dormido a mitad del viaje, y para cuando despertó; Snape le observaba con atención. Ella alzó la cabeza y sonrió. Tiempo después, el gesto le fue devuelto. Ella quería hablar; pero no tenía un tópico en mente. Miró a su alrededor.

- Granger, ¿El hogar de esa joven; está muy lejos?

- No demasiado- comentó ella- si llegamos a tiempo, en unas pocas horas; podremos verla.

Hermione miró a su alrededor. El campo, era muy hermoso; y prefirió distraerse en lo que observaba; y dejar de pensar. Enloquecería si seguía.

Mientras estaba sentada, el vidrio del compartimiento comenzaba a quebrarse misteriosamente. Al escuchar el crujir del vidrio, Snape se lanzó sobre Hermione; antes de que el hechizo llegase hasta ellos. ¿Cómo les habían encontrado tan pronto?

Snape alzó la cabeza, pero no divisó más que una especie de humo; y los pedazos de vidrio cayéndose. Se levantó del asiento, y salió del compartimiento. Hermione, salió tras él; teniendo una de sus manos ensangrentadas. Supuso, que esa sangre también era de Snape.

Hechizos iban y venían de un lado al otro; y ella no podía distinguir algo. snape estaba en un compartimiento, adelante. Ella corrió hasta él, pero Snape ya había cerrado la puerta, y la había trancado para que ella no pudiera entrar.

- ¡Profesor Snape!- exclamó ella.

- Quédese allí Granger.

- ¡No se atreva!- le contestó ella.

- No la haré pasar. Ya usted prometió, que no iba a interferir. No la buscan a usted, me buscan a mí.

- ¡No me deje aquí afuera! ¡No de nuevo!

Pero no escuchó otra cosa. Sólo un hechizo y algo que chocaba con una pared. Desesperada, intentó entrar, pero siquiera con su varita; podía entrar. Lágrimas desenfrenadas, estaban sobre su rostro.

* * *

Espero les gustase, saludos y besos.

M&S.


	23. Con los ojos cerrados

Bueno ya queda un día para mi viaje, y que vaya a viajar; acarreará un descenso en la publicación. Nos divertiremos, con los últimos capítulos que pueda subir mientras hago maletas (por desgracia, por que voy a hacer de nana de mi hermano) pero bueno.

M&S  


* * *

El tren, se mecía con fuerza. hermione se sostuvo de la puerta; y observó como las luces se rompían y hacían una luz intermitente. Cada vidrio de cada compartimiento; comenzó a quebrarse con fuerza y ella tuvo que cubrirse el rostro. Para cuando observó una niebla blanca, y como todos los vidrios seguían rompiéndose por el frío; ella gritó de terror. Miles de dementores, les acechaban el paso.

Severus alzó la cabeza, cuando el gemido de Hermione; se hizo ensordecedor. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero un resplandor rojo no se lo permitió. El mago que tenía enfrente, le observaba con una sonrisa macabra.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo?- rugió Snape con una voz potente. El tren siguió meciéndose más y más.

- Ellos llegaron Snape, y ya no tienen salida. Los dementores, ya están aquí.

- ¡No!- aulló él, girándose hacia la puerta, pero justo cuando iba a depositar su mano en el picaporte; el conjuro rojizo le hizo detenerse en seco- ¡Le harán daño!

- Ella ahora, forma parte de nuestra lista. ¿Qué piensa hacer señor Snape? Usted tomó la decisión, y usted acarreará las consecuencias.

Había una trampilla suelta, luego de que el tren comenzara a mecerse. Snape de un salto llegó hasta ella, mientras el mago seguía lanzándole hechizos. Era una especie de ducto, así que caminaría en el, hasta llegar a Hermione.

Hermione seguía allí, helada; habiendo caído al suelo como un trapo sucio. Intentó no mirarlos, pero los llantos y las lágrimas infundadas por su poder; eran ensordecedores. Siguió gritando, cuando las imagenes se batían en su mente. Sobretodo, con Snape muriendo en una vieja y mohosa celda.

Siguió intentando levantarse y caminar, pero los dementores se acercaban; y ella no podía pensar en algo alegre para convocar a su patronus. El frío era increíblemente extenuante.

_Sólo cierra los ojos, y acompáñame; enfrenta tu temor._

Hermione cerró los ojos; tratando de mantenerse cuerda. Tratando de huír de la realidad. Tenía que verlo, el recuerdo más feliz que tuviera en su mente. ¿Cuál? ¿Cuál era ese desesperado recuerdo?

Llegó a su mente en un santiamén. Esa noche, aquella donde ellos; se besaban frenéticamente el uno al otro. Donde habían compartido un momento agradable; donde habían comenzado a ser marido y mujer. Tembolorosa, trató de sacar su varita. Su mejor recuerdo, ese era.

Pero no podía, los miedos seguían moviéndose en su cabeza; sobre ella. Estaba tendida, en posición fetal; temblando. Los dementores, se cernían sobre su desgastado cuerpo; y sus labios resquebrajados estaban abiertos en una oración.

Sólo cierra tus ojos, mira a tu alrededor en un momento. Mira, lo que has conseguido mientras superabas tu temor.

Aún sintió vértigo, pero él jamás la abandonó. En un suspiro, su corazón volvió a latir. No podía darse por vencida, podían matarlo. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, veía borroso; y estaba exhausta. Un dementor, estaba allí; con su capa gris. Absorbiéndola.

- ¡No te atrevas!- rugió Snape, con el patronus más grande que pudo enjendrar.

Los dementores retrocedieron, lo suficiente; como para que él pudiera llegar hasta ella. Hermione tenía una terrible herida en su cabeza; cuando diera con un vidrio al desmayarse. Los dementores nuevamente, tenían intenciones de regresar.

_- Sólo cierra tus ojos, el temor lo superaremos._

Severus intentó levantarse, pero el mago nuevamente estaba allí; con sólo abrir la puerta. El tren pronto quedaría a oscuras. Aún así, Snape no bajaba la vista; ni dejaba de serle desafiante. El hombre, comenzaba a extenuarse del comportamiento.

- Eres un mortífago, aunque ella; no sepa todo lo que has hecho. Mereces la cárcel.

- Creo que ahora, es personal- le espetó Snape, cuando sus sangres se mezclaran. Él por un vidrio roto, Hermione con su cabeza ensangrentada.

- ¿Personal? Tu no la amarías siquiera, si ella fuera la mismísima Lily Evans Potter. Siempre la odiaste, y justo ahora.

- Se atrevieron a lastimar a una mujer, a mi esposa- dictaminó Snape, arrojando su varita- Anda vamos, mátame; eso sin duda te hará más héroe.

- Majestuoso desprendimiento por amor; hasta me asquea.

- Sí, los del ministerio; sólo aman realizar matanzas injustificadas para solventar sus problemas. Tendrán mi voto, próximamente.

Snape se levantó, pero la varita del mago se encendía una vez más; contra ellos. Severus bajó la cabeza, y observó a Hermione; que seguía tan fría como la había tomado antes. La apegó más a su cuerpo; y esperó por el conjuro.

_Sólo quiero su perdón profesor._

- Creo que, no hubo necesidad de perdonarte Granger- dijo, cuando la situación estaba por llegar a su fin.

- No es algo personal- suspiró el ente ministerial, otro; cuando de la varita se desprendía el conjuro.

El hechizo apenas lo tocó, una especie de protego había aparecido entre ellos. En casos de extrema necesidad, los magos podían realizar conjuros sin sus varitas. Sólo que, Snape siquiera recordaba aquello. El ente ministerial, retrocedió unos pocos pasos; y continuó arrojándole conjuros pero; ninguno penetraba aquella barrera.

El tren, muy pronto se quedó a oscuras; Snape sin embargo tenía la varita de Hermione. Susurró un lumos, y miró a su alrededor. Su varita no estaba muy lejos, así que la tomó. En un instante, había dejado a Hermione en un compartimiento. Obviamente, el tren había quedado inutilizable; en medio de una vereda. Inspiró, sentándose junto a Hermione. Tenía que hacerla volver; tenía que hacerla despertarse.

- Sólo esta vez, no cierres tus ojos- le dijo, frustrado.

En cuanto el mago se acercaba, pudiendo oír sus pasos; Snape apagó su varita, y ladeó su cabeza para mirar hacia afuera. Si los descubrían; ya no habría escudo que valiera.

Escuchó una queja, y luego; que se movía hacia otro lugar. Para cuando se giró para observar hacia Hermione; ella temblaba. Tenía que haber una forma de hacerla regresar. Y él, sólo tenía algo en mente.

La besó, sosteniendo su rostro casi congelado. Luego de un instante, creyó que no tendría éxito; pero no se detuvo. Siguió besándola, hasta que en un pequeño segundo; su beso fue correspondido. Ella estaba regresando en sí.

Sus lenguas se tocaron, perezosamente; símbologia de que Hermione estaba consciente de lo que sucedía. Comenzó a abrir los ojos, y fue entonces cuando el beso se detuvo. Ella le observó; pero por un momento no entendió su gesto. Estaban detrás de él, Snape simplemente movió su varita, que chocó con la del mago. Con la fuerza que pudo enjendrar, lo empujó y éste golpeó con una silla.

Para cuando el mago se acercaba, Snape pateó la puerta, y el hombre tuvo que esquivarla. Por supuesto, estaba atado de manos y no podía escapar. Hermione, intentó moverse; pero Snape estaba encima de ella. Su varita seguía en la mesa; y ella estiraba la mano para alcanzarla. Luego de varios intentos; lo pudo lograr.

- Rebelión, ¡Esto es rebelión- gritaba alienado el mago, pero Snape estaba concentrado en Hermione; en protegerla.

Los dementores, regresaban al ataque. Los vidrios, seguían congelándose y rompiéndose; todos los que quedasen.

- Granger cierra los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué va a hacer?

- Sólo ciérrelos.

Ella los había cerrado, y al abrirlos; estaba en el campo. Estaba mirando a su alrededor, mientras la brisa fría asotaba. Aún existían dementores en el tren; y se cernían sobre el mismo. Hermione comenzó a correr con todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Seguro Severus estaba aún allí. Corría y sus pasos, hacían eco en la hierba seca y marchita.

Muy pronto, todo se ennegreció; y Hermione no vio más. Tuvo conciencia de sí; cuando una luz enceguecedora brotó del tren. Snape seguía dentro, seguramente. Una y otra vez, la luz salía. Pero ella sabía, que no podría mantener su patronus por mucho tiempo.

Volvió hasta el tren, apartando a cuanto dementor se encontraran. Gritó, dentro; para escuchar su voz. Sólo que, nadie le respondió.

Caminó hacia donde habían estado antes. No había nadie, y todo estaba destruído hasta la saciedad. Ella sentía el frío congelador sobre su nuca.

Para cuando comenzó a abrir una puerta, una fría varita se posó sobre su cuello; y ella giró llena de terror. Esa varita estaba sobre su frente y, el mago sonreía.

- ¿Dónde está Severus? ¿Qué le hicieron?

- ¿La dejó sola? Qué cobarde, ha huído.

- No, él no ha huído- demandó una voz desde atrás, con la varita en la mano- y será mejor, que te apartes de ella.

El mago sonrió, soltando su varita y alzando sus manos en señal de rendición. Snape lanzó un inmóvilus y lo observó caer al suelo. Hermione corrió hacia él y se dejó caer en el suelo; sostenida por Snape.

- ¿Estás herida?- le preguntó, mirándola.

- Sólo un poco- sintió entre sus manos, sangre y levantó la cabeza alarmada- Severus no.

- Escucha Hermione, tienes que seguir. Recuérdalo.

- No, no me atreveré a escucharte, no otra vez.

- Granger.

- No.

- Granger.

- No.

- ¡Granger! ¡Sigue adelante!

- Pero vas a morir.

- Afortunado destino. Anda, ve.

- ¿Pero qué sentido tendría si vas a morir?

- Limpia mi nombre, por favor.

Hermione quiso contestarle, pero Snape preparaba su varita para sacarla del tren. Ella se aferró a él, sintiendo como su cuerpo dejaba de funcionar paulatinamente.  
_  
Sólo cierra los ojos, y no me veas morir. No me veas partir._

* * *

Espero les gustara, saludos y besos.

M&S


	24. Volver a la vida, encadenado

Hola, acá les dejo más. Me voy mañana y les voy a extrañar si no me conecto muy seguido. Igual, les trataré de dejar fan fic para que lean. Saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

Hermione lloraba sin consuelo en medio de un valle; en la nada misma. Supuso, que la magia de Snape había sido tan débil; que no pudo sacarla más lejos de allí. Se dejó caer en el suelo, sin dejar de llorar. Estando en el suelo, una mano se posó sobre su hombro; y ella giró la cabeza. Estaba esperanzada, esperando que fuera él.

Albus Dumbledore, estaba detrás de ella, con Fawkes en su hombro izquierdo. Ella se levantó violentamente, y le abrazó. Dumbledore miró al horizonte, por que ciertamente; iban a ser tiempos muy duros.

- Me han enviado, por ti.

Tiempo después, Hermione despertó; en un cuarto oscuro. Estaba entre cuatro paredes, mágicamente atada de manos; y apenas pudiendo mantenerse en vilo. Un hombre le observaba con una sonrisa escueta y estaba alrededor de una gran cantidad de personas.

Iban a enjuiciarla, y la enviarían a Azkaban. Ella ya no veía a nadie, su esposo seguramente había muerto; y ella no había podido limpiar su nombre.

El hombre la rodeó, mientras ella miraba a la nada. Más adelante estaba Dumbledore, junto a Harry que parecía turbado por el simple hecho, de verla en ese estado. Ella no miraba a nadie, simplemente mantenía los ojos abiertos por inercia.

- Desafiaron a un ente ministerial, lo hirieron e inmovilizaron.

- ¡Les atacó!- exclamó Harry, en su defensa- ¿Eso se considera una correcta práctica? Por que entonces, ellos sólo se defendían.

- Señor Potter, dudo que usted; deba intervenir- razonaba un hombre, en un puesto alto.

- ¡Actuaron bajo nuestro permiso!- expuso él, y Dumbledore colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

- Es cierto su señoría- declaró Remus- La joven Rosse, muggle, ella tiene pruebas de que Severus Snape es inocente.

- Murió. Defendiéndose murió ¿Cuál es el objeto de buscarla ahora?

- ¡Lo asesinaron!- gritó Hermione, de un momento a otro- ¡Lo asesinaron! Se sacrificó para salvarme.

- No creemos en los actos de heroísmo de los mortífagos.

- Creo conveniente, que se revisen los hechos; y se nos permita alegar- declaró Dumbledore- Señor ministro, ¿Su estandarte no es la cooperación mágica y el bienestar de su comunidad?

- Lo es- declaró él, mirándole- pero, lo que ellos han hecho. Destruír propiedad, causar revuelo en una zona muggle.

- Sólo pido eso. Descuide, no nos tardaremos ni huiremos- sonrió Dumbledore, girándose hacia Hermione; quien había cerrado los ojos.

- Muy bien, pero luego; irá Azkaban.

- Me parece perfecto.

Ya sus fotografías, rodaban en el ministerio. Hermione, ya era parte de los presos de Azkaban. Harry intentaba conocer el plan, pero Dumbledore simplemente esbozó una sonrisa; y comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar.

Hermione había salido libre bajo fianza. Dumbledore caminaba junto a ella; sin dejar de colocar su mano sobre su hombro. La guiaba, pero a ella no le interesaba ya el destino. Ella sólo caminaba por que él se lo pedía.

Al entrar en la habitación, había una joven. Francesa, por su aspecto. Ella levantó la cabeza, y esbozó una sonrisa suave. Su cabello rubio, ondeó tras ella mientras se giraba lentamente.

- Como en los viejos tiempos- dijo, con una voz que tenía un acento entre italiano y francés- Mione.

Hermione se mantuvo expectante; preguntándose de qué estaba hablando. Rosse comenzó a apartarse lentamente, para descubrir lo que ella más deseaba. El cuerpo de su esposo, estaba sobre la cama; y Rosse le estaba cuidando.

- Sólo en caso de emergencia- sonreía Dumbledore- Rosse, ¿Podríamos hablar?

La dejaron sola, e inmediatamente; ella había ido hasta él. Se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho. No podía estar muerto, ella no podía aceptar que estuviese muerto. Ella moriría si ese fuera el caso.

No continuó, ella estaba simplemente dormida, desmayada; o cualquier cosa sobre su cuerpo. Había sido un día extenuante; y era hora de morir.

Así pasó, un largo rato; simplemente en el suelo. Aunque su cuerpo le doliese enteramente, ella se quedaría allí. Al menos, hasta escuchar su voz. Deseaba tanto que sucediese.

- _Mon amour-_ Escuchó en susurro, y simplemente alzó la cabeza lentamente. Una mano, se había posado sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Severus!- sollozó, levantándose de golpe. No podía mantenerse con los ojos abiertos, y su respiración era débil.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo has sobrevivido?

- Cuando, se es amigo de Albus Dumbledore; tienes ventajas- sonrió él- Mione. ¿Estás bien?

Hermione simplemente le besó, una y otra vez; tan apasionadamente como quiso haberlo hecho antes. Severus le mantuvo la vista, como pudo. Ella comenzó a sonreír, derramando lágrimas.

- No es adecuado, llorar; por algo que no tiene sentido- suspiró él, acariciándole el cabello.

- Estoy presa, pero tú quedarás libre- resumió ella- sí tengo motivos para llorar.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Yo doy mi libertad, a cambio de la tuya.

Snape hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero Hermione se lo impidió. Ella tomó su mano, y la besó delicadamente. Luego de ello, depositó otro beso sobre sus labios. Quiso dirigirse a ella, pero Rosse había reaparecido en la habitación.

- Mione, yo no tenía idea de que- comenzó, pero se silencio; cuando observó al hombre- ¡Está despierto!

- Le has cuidado muy bien Rosse- declaró Albus- Muy bien Hermione, ya conseguimos lo que necesitábamos.

Nuevamente, se había quedado sola en la habitación. Snape parecía enojado consigo mismo, pero Hermione sólo estaba feliz de verle.

- No me obligues a despedirme- resolvió, mirándola.

- Tú me obligaste a separarme de ti; una vez. Entonces, inténtalo.

- No se irá sin mí, Granger.

- Sólo tengo un día- dijo ella, con lástima- un día nos queda a ambos.

Se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Hermione estaba allí; sentada a su lado. No había comenzado a entender cuanto la necesitaba, sino hasta que sabía que se iba. Ella no dejaba de sonreírle; y eso le exasperaba en un alto nivel.

- Duerme junto a mí, esta noche- le dijo, en una especie de susurro.

- Estás herido, necesitas tu espacio.

- Hay castigos peores que estas heridas- le dijo él con desdén.

Hermione simplemente asintió en silencio, y se acomodó a su lado; mientras Snape dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la de Hermione. Ya lo había dicho, era personal. Suspiró, acariciándole los cabellos.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Rosse en un susurro.

- Lo haremos a la antigua- resolvió Dumbledore- Hermione no irá a prisión, y mucho menos Severus.

- ¿Y qué piensa hacer señor Dumbledore?

- Si no nos creen, nos revelaremos- observó a Remus- Remus, ¿Me harías un favor?  


* * *

Aquí me quedo yo. Espero les gustara, saludos y besos.

M&S


	25. La puerta de Azkaban

Hola, espero que este capítulo les guste. Saludos y besos

M&S

* * *

Hermione estaba en la cama, simplemente mirando a Snape. Él no había hecho otra cosa, que observarla con detenimiento; y acariciarle el cabello. En ese instante, Hermione había denotado que ya era medianoche. Ella intentaba separarse de él; pero simplemente no podía lograrlo

- Tengo que irme profesor- suspiró, tratando de apartar su mano.

- No se irá Granger- fue lo que le respondió- Usted, no merece perecer en una cárcel; por crímenes que no cometió.

- Acabo de decirlo. Usted será libre; como merece serlo- ella sonreía, pero él simplemente tomó su rostro con dos de sus dedos.

- Hay cosas, más allá de esa libertad.

No tuvo el instante apropiado, para contestar. Severus, había tomado sus labios posesivamente. No la dejaría ir, sin darle remordimiento de conciencia. Hermione soltó un débil gemido cuando el hombre se acomodaba en la cama; para dejarla debajo de él.

Fue un beso corto, los labios de Snape sangraban un poco. Hermione inspiró, tratando de hablar. Era el momento, de cerrar los ojos; de pensar en el recuerdo más feliz que tuviera y decir adiós. Era el momento de morir.

Severus, acarició su rostro, observándola con detenimiento. No tenía idea de los acontecimientos, pero Hermione no debía perecer por su culpa en una cárcel. La cárcel era para los criminales. Ella simplemente era una mujer, una persona que no tenía ni una pizca de maldad. La mujer, que era su esposa.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? Casi muere, y dudo que necesite una emoción como esta- se quejó ella, pero Snape no le contestó. La ignoró, distraído en sus labios; pasando un dedo por los mismos.

- Usted nunca me escuchó, y ahora; yo no quiero oírla.

Hermione inspiró, frustrada; pero no tuvo tiempo de opinar. Severus dejaba reposar su cabeza sobre su hombro; sus manos a lo largo de aquella cama. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, simplemente sin moverse.

- Sólo haz lo que te pido por una sola vez.

- ¿Y qué me pide?

- Que me permitas probar, el encarcelamiento; una última vez.

Ella rió, cuando Severus se reincorporaba con una suave sonrisa sobre sus labios. Hermione se inclinó, acompañándole en la sonrisa; y le empujó sobre la cama. El hombre le observó, mientras ella delicadamente y con movimientos gráciles; comenzaba a deslizar el cierre de su vestido. Se detuvo, mostrándole sus hombros. Hermione rió, cuando él esperaba más.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

Severus se levantó de la cama, y rodeó a la joven por la cintura. Por un instante, la observó; pero ella había cerrado sus ojos. Se separó de ella, unos centímetros; y le hizo la pregunta.

-¿Por qué cierras tus ojos?

- Quiero tener un lindo recuerdo, para cuando los dementores me visiten.

Contra su humor y lo que deseaba hacer, Severus le abrazó con fuerza; y Hermione se mantuvo inmóvil. Pasó un largo instante, simplemente abrazándole; antes de volver a mirarla. Ella seguía sonriendo, y él no tenía idea del por qué.

- Pórtese bien, mientras yo salgo- suspiró, y Snape negó con la cabeza.

- Ya le dije Granger, que no va a entrar en Azkaban.

- Siempre me gustó su aroma, Granger- le dijo, con la voz amortiguada; por su hombro- siempre dulce, el vino blanco.

- Hoy quiero, ser tinto.

Lo empujó, sobre la cama con una sonrisa suave. Mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Severus colocó sus manos sobre su cadera; obligándola a quedarse sobre las suyas. Eso, sólo acrecentó la presión en ella; quien con una mano había apartado su cabello de sí. Ella podía percibir su aroma, un aire masculino que la embriagaba; y que no deseaba dejar. Ella estaba ensimismada en él, y había olvidado el motivo de sus preocupaciones.

- ¿Vamos a hacer el amor verdad?- sonrió ella, como una tonta- Profesor, va a hacer el amor conmigo.

- No veo, lo particular en eso.

- Bueno- suspiró ella, cuando había comenzado a acariciar su pecho descubierto- yo creía que yo a usted no le agradaba. Siquiera, me ha llamado por mi nombre; en todo este tiempo.

- Descuide, muy pronto nos olvidaremos de las formalidades- dijo, colocando su mano sobre sus cabellos; cuando ella se inclinaba para besar su pecho.

Con lentitud, pero con ansiedad inferida; Severus se inclinó en la cama. Sin importarle siquiera que su herida protestara. Colocó sus dientes sobre el cierre del vestido de Hermione; y comenzó a deslizarlo. Para cuando estuvo a la altura de sus hombros, delineó con sus labios; los huesos de su cuello, varias veces; siguiendo su forma. Hermione alzó la cabeza, gimiendo suavemente.

Hermione, dejó caer su mano sobre sus labios. Simplemente se quedó allí, sintiendo cada trozo de piel herida que allí estuviera. Separó su mano de sí; sólo para delinear uno de sus senos. No era un movimiento uniforme, sólo el trazo de la perfecta silueta que ellos describían

Lo rozó con su lengua, sin dejar de estimular el otro seno de Hermione. Ella suspiró, jugando con sus cabellos delicadamente. Por una cierta razón, podría decir; que lo esperaba. Que esperaba estar junto a él. Aunque fuese excesivamente cursi.

Deseaba más, así que ella misma se inclinó; hacia él. Pudo sentir, su piel cálida y su húmedo pecho; clamando por él y por sus caricias. Pero para él, todo tenía su tiempo. Lo que evocó en Hermione; una respiración lánguida, cuando sus manos resbalaban por su vientre descubierto. Era como algo superior a un beso de dementor; vacíar su mente; en un sueño profundo del que ella bien podía no despertar jamás.

Se incinó, para besarle; y dejarle caer sobre la cama. Le observó con detenimiento; captando cada momento feliz en su mente. Intentando simplemente, mantenerse fuerte ante cualquier adversidad.

Estaba necesitado de su beso; y muy pronto sus lenguas se tocaron. Colisionaban la una con la otra; varias veces. Hermione se sentó en su caderay comenzó a acariciar su pecho; su herida sobre los vendajes. Con sus cabellos y sus uñas; fue acariciándole suavemente. Severus tembló levemente, y dejó escapar su nombre. Ella estaba besando su cuello, y su piel; para cuando ya él la necesitaba con urgencia.

Hermione suspiró, cuando con sus movimientos; él demandaba tenerla. Deshizo el cinturón de su pantalón, y simplemente se permitió unírsele. No se movieron, prefiriendo sentirse el uno al otro por un instante. En poco tiempo, Severus comenzó a moverse lentamente, pero luego; siquiera le importó que estuviese herido. Hermione se aferró a las sábanas de la cama, cuando el movimiento amenazaba con acrecentarse; y dejarla sin respiración. Lo sentía tan unido a ella; que simplemente gemía de deseo. Siquiera les daba oportunidad de acariciarse, no se detendrían.

Los vendajes se perdieron, la herida chistaba furiosa; pero él no se percataba de ello. Muy pronto Hermione se quedó inmóvil, despegando los labios, en un gemido. Habían alcanzado el clímax, y Hermione se dejó caer para besarle.

- Lo siento- dijo, en un susurro; cuando intentaba respirar- he caído sobre ti.

- Me gusta- le respondió él, rodeándola con un brazo- Hermione.

Al apartarse de él, Severus le entregó una copa de vino tinto mientras él tomaba una de vino blanco. Sonrió, mirándola detenidamente y alzando la copa para brindar por ella.

- A tu salud, Hermione.

Había amanecido. Hermione comenzó a despertarse; pero estaba sola. Se levantó con violencia y sólo observó las marcas de sangre que Snape había dejado. Se vistió; alarmada. ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora?

Salió de la habitación, pero sólo estaba Rosse dormida sobre una silla. Intentó despertarla; pero no obtuvo respuesta. Su miedo aumentó, cuando denotó que Rosse había sido hechizada. Al tocarla, ella resbaló y tuvo que sostenerla. Severus lo había hecho, seguramente.

Al salir, también denotó que los aurores no estaban allí. ¡La había dejado sola! Suspiró frusrada, meditando hacia dónde pudo haberse ido. Entonces, la respuesta llegó a ella como un rayo. ¡El ministerio!

Al sacar su varita, dos hombres se detuvieron frente a ella; y ella no tuvo más opción que dejarse acompañar. Estaban llevándola por un frío y oscuro pasillo con las manos atadas.

La encerraron en una celda, y allí la dejaron. Uno de los magos le informó que un dementor vendría muy pronto. No podía ser, no podía ser que Severus la dejase sola. Él no podía abandonarla ¿O tenía que resignarse?

No pensó lo suficiente, nuevamente el frío se cernía sobre su nuca. Ella sollozó, cuando las miles de pesadillas le acosaban. Se dejó caer en el suelo; y su cabeza dio con el mismo que estaba frío. Era momento de aceptarlo, de dejarse vencer para que él fuera libre.

_Sólo cierra tus ojos, y no me veas morir._

Gritó, cuando el dementor se encargaba de absorberla. Igualmente, pudo escuchar un ruído ensordecedor. Un hechizo rozó sus cadenas; y estas se rompieron en miles de pedazos. Al observar como pudo, Nymphadora Tonks mantenía su varita en riste. Hizo volar las barras de la cárcel, y levantó a Hermione.

- Eso debe servir- suspiró ella, cuando hubo atontado a los magos- ¡Vamos deprisa!

- Pero, Severus.

- Él ya está aquí.

Al entrar en el ministerio; Hermione observó como Severus batallaba con varios hombres. Los aurores en pleno, estaban peleándose con el ministerio. Se preguntó por qué, pero no pudo pensar por los zumbidos ensordecedores.

- ¡Dije, que era personal!- gritó Snape, lanzándole un hechizo a uno de los integrantes del ministerio.

- ¡Esto es traición Dumbledore!

- Rosse siempre tuvo la verdad, ahora tienes el contrato en tus manos ¿Y aún así, la hechizaron para que no hablara? ¿Para que no despertara? ¿Quién traiciona a quién?

- Ese hombre, ¡Debe estar en la cárcel!

Los vidrios seguían reventándose, como en el tren. Hermione se agachó; cuando una silla voló por los aires y se cubrió los oídos; llena de dolor. Podía escuchar los gritos desenfrenados de todos los magos, uno por uno.

_Abre tus ojos, ¡Ábrelos ahora!_

Al abrir los ojos, Snape estaba detenido frente a ella. Ella estaba en el suelo, y le observaba con detenimiento. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue gritar cuando un mago estaba tras él; con la intención de matarlo. Ella gritó, cuando el hechizo diera con ella; y resbaló nuevamente hasta el suelo. Severus la sostuvo, lanzándole un hechizo al mago en cuestión.

_Sólo, no te mueras; mi amor._

* * *

Espero que les guste; muchos saludos y besos.

M&S


	26. Renaciendo suya

Bueno, mi último capítulo por hoy. Partiré a las once (horario venezolano) y sólo espero que les guste y no me extrañen demasiado. Trataré, de conectarme y continuar. Saludos y besos.

M&S  


* * *

  
Para cuando abrió los ojos, fue como si mirase en tonalidades grises. Severus la sostenía, en el suelo de aquel destrozado y putrefacto ministerio. Ella estaba allí, bajo su brazo; pero no precisaba el motivo. Al verla abrir los ojos, el alma de Snape había regresado a su cuerpo en un santiamén.

Bajó la vista, para observar los pedazos de vidrio a un lado; y el cuerpo de un mago más allá. Se movió para observar a Snape; quien le sonreía. Pero no como siempre lo hacía, sino con una dulzura impropia en él.

La sostuvo contra sí, todo el tiempo que los aurores estuvieron a su alrededor; sin pensar en algo más que eso. Ella estaba viva, mirándole.

Hermione, se reincorporó hasta sentarse; y fue entonces cuando él se dirigió a ella. Tomó su mano, la admiró y soltó una especie de inspiración profunda.

Dumbledore estaba allí, y esperó hasta que Hermione se estabilizase. Ella observó a su alrededor, y denotó el ataque que habían cometido. Justamente, cuando iba a dirigirse hacia Snape para preguntarle el motivo; no tuvo idea de sí.

Estaba exhausta, y eso quedó demostrado cuando ella perdió el conocimiento. Severus no dijo nada, y simplemente la había dejado bajo el cuidado de Rosse. Ella era el único pariente estable que tenía; aunque no lo fueren de sangre. Rosse había vuelto en sí, desde que Dumbledore le había rescatado del sueño al que la habían sumergido. Un truco sucio y ruín.

Para cuando despertaba, Rosse le miraba con una sonrisilla. Ella quiso preguntarle el por qué; pero fue muy obvio. Ella siempre sonreía así, cuando escondía algo. Para cuando giró la cabeza, Rosse no pudo evitar contarle algo.

Severus, tenía un plan para ella; algo que le haría muy feliz. Ella suspiró, imaginándose el motivo y el asunto. Pero Severus, siempre le sorprendía.

Mientras se sentaba, él regresaba y se sentía relajado al verla estable. Suspiró, cuando Hermione mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Y piensan tener hijos?- preguntaba Rosse, en la terraza de aquella habitación; mientras Snape sostenía a Hermione por la cadera.

- ¿Hijos?- dijo Snape, mirándola- no habíamos pensado en eso. ¿Tú sí Hermione?

- No, no había tenido esa idea.

Muy pronto, ambos estaban descansando nuevamente. Ella le daba la espalda mientras intentaba dormir. Giró sobre sí misma, y le observó por un rato.

- Severus.

- ¿Granger?

- Si tuviésemos hijos, ¿Todo estaría tan mal?

Ella se había girado nuevamente, simplemente recostándose y tratando de no acercar ese pensamiento. Ellos se habían acostado juntos. ¿Él odiaría si ella se hubiera embarazado?

Sintió sus brazos alrededor de ella, mientras meditaba. Seguramente, hubiera pensado ella; que tenía que ver con lo que habían practicado. Lo era.

- Si tuviéramos hijos, los tendríamos.

Ella asintió, sin poder evitar; encontrarse en paz. Tener un hijo, era una enorme responsabilidad; pero sin duda una gran alegría. Simplemente, en ese momento tan difícil que estaban viviendo.

Al abrir los ojos, Severus volvía a dejarla sola en la cama. Ella se levantó cuidadosamente, y escudriñó el lugar en su búsqueda. Al vestirse y abandonar la habitación, observó que toda la orden del fenix; estaba allí en pleno. ¿Por qué?

- Hermione- dijo Snape, caminando hasta ella- Los agentes ministeriales, nos localizan gracias a los anillos que portamos. Me preguntaba yo, si tú quisieras.

Ella esperó por su comentario; pero sin duda estaba tensa. ¿Por qué estaban allí reunidos? ¿Por qué él esperaba por ella y lucía; tan tenso?

- Casarte conmigo, realmente.

Sintió la felicidad y el gozo subir hasta su garaganta. No hizo más, que permanecer de pie; hasta que le abrazó. Severus la observó, sin pedírselo nuevamente; ella tomaría la decisión que considerase pertinente. Por supuesto, ella sólo derramaba lágrimas de alegría.

- Por supuesto, que quiero casarme contigo.

Estaba allí, un anillo nuevo; un intercambio de magias con fines beneficiosos. El anillo ya no les atormentaría más; ya sería una boda real como debiera ser desde el principio. Tal vez. Hermione admiró la fina joya sobre su dedo. Severus le proponía matrimonio a una mujer, aunque fuese una extrañesa para todos. Ella sólo sonrió, feliz; con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Fugitivos, eso eran; pero no había nada de malo en ello. El hogar de Rosse, estaba siendo vigilado por los aurores; mientras ellos residieran allí. Nada iba a separarlos nuevamente, nada que no pudieran ellos; solventar.

- ¿Quieres té Severus?- preguntaba Rosse, una costumbre de su país; el tutear a sus invitados.

- Gracias- le contestó, observando a Hermione; a lo lejos. Ella estaba en la ventana, preguntándose como se sentía una vida sin tener un rumbo fijo.

- ¿Mione? ¿Quieres té?- preguntaba nuevamente, Rosse. Hermione apenas asintió.

- Muchas gracias.

- ¿Estás bien Hermione?- le preguntaba su esposo, o ahora su prometido; observándola.

- No sé, tengo un presentimiento extraño. Negativo.

Severus no dijo nada, pero no dejó de contemplar el ventanal; junto a ella. Sin duda, él también tenía presentimientos negativos. Una vez que se liberasen del ministerio; eso les haría ser mucho más pedidos. Sus rostros, serían la primera plana de muchos diarios. Ser libre tenía sus precios. Y eran, bastante altos.

Hermione se levantó, cuando una lechuza cruzaba la ventana y se posaba en el sofá de aquel salón. Traía un pequeño escrito, algo reducido. Hermione la tomó con mucho cuidado. Era de Remus Lupin.

_"Le he hecho un favor a Albus, que quizás puede serles de utilidad. Le hemos pedido a cierto mortífago que aclare algunas dudas. Por supuesto, él no iba a negarse si le hacíamos una sugestión. Prepárense, un juicio nuevo vendrá en camino. Y esta vez, dudo que fallemos. Si lo hacemos, ya conocen las indicaciones previas"_

_"Remus Lupin"_

Ella extendió el pedazo de pergamino hacia Snape quien lo leyó atentamente. Algo tramaba nuevamente Dumbledore, y no sabía por qué; pero lo creía excesivamente peligroso. Suspiró, mirando hacia Hermione; quien reposó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Severus se inclinó, para besarle la parte superior de su cabeza. Sostuvo el pergamino contra sí, y leyó la fecha.

Dos días nuevamente. Era el último intento de Dumbledore, y él tendría que apoyarle. Además, de que le beneficiaba. Deseaba tener una vida plena con Hermione; y no lo lograrían huyendo todo el tiempo.

Dobló el trozo de pergamino y lo guardó en su bolsillo. En una gran inspiración; rodeó a Hermione con sus brazos; y simplemente se mantuvo allí sintiendo su piel y su respiración bajo la suya. Se tenía que terminar, todo eso tenía que finalizar.

Era la hora, de ser claros y consisos. Hermione alzó la cabeza, y observó a Snape. Quiso saber, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a ir al ministerio; estando herido? ¿Por qué motivo?

- Era personal. Le habían hecho daño a mi esposa y pretendían quedar en la impunidad- Simplemente me fui, con Albus.

- Pudieron matarte.

- Pudieron matarte a ti, mucho más de lo que daño; pudieron hacerme.

- No importaba, tú estabas herido; debiste permanecer aquí.

- No iba a quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras tú ibas a prisión para salvar mi pellejo. Eso, sólo lo haría un patán.

- Severus.

- No es discutible.

- No iba a discutir- suspiró ella, con una sonrisa suave- iba a decir que te amo.

- Eso que va más "allá" del amor; le está siendo correspondido- resumió él, mirándola; antes de que sus labios se acariciaran una vez más.  


* * *

Espero que les guste; muchos saludos y besos.

M&S


	27. Matrimonio

Hola, espero que este capítulo les guste. Bueno, por suerte hay cibercafés cerca. No quiero parecer desesperada por escribr (je) pero me interesa avanzar con mis fan fics; además de que este en particular me gusta mucho. Espero, que a ustedes también. Saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

Hermione estuvo la mayor parte de ese día, en expectativa. Severus estaba detenido frente a ella con una suave sonrisa. Ese día, ella sería la esposa del director y hosco profesor de Pociones; Severus Snape.

Estaba frente a un enorme espejo; mientras Ginny sostenía su vestido para hacerle unos últimos ajustes. Rosse había comenzado a tejer una hermosa corona de flores; como era tradición en su familia. La colocó en su cabeza y sonriente la admiró.

Ella muy pronto se encontraría con él, quien seguramente esperaba desde hacía un tiempo; el poder casarse con propiedad con ella. Por supuesto, ella primero debía alistarse.

Unas hermosas zapatillas nuevas, Harry había traído para ella. Tenían preciosas piedras que adornaban un fondo blanco y brillante. Además de que su vestido, era nuevo. Uno que, Ginny se había encargado de seleccionar. Estaba apenada, con tantos obsequios.

Luego de calzado y medido el vestido, Severus fue a verla. La sostuvo contra sí, mirándola en el espejo. Era un momento de paz, que estaba disfrutando; pese a los ajetreos que conllevaba una boda. Pero claro, a ella no le importaba; ella estaba fascinada.

Admiró su sortija de compromiso, y la que llevare él en su mano. Suspirando, llena de regocijo ella besaba cada dedo de esa mano. Severus, simplemente se mantenía en silencio; meditando los acontecimientos a suceder.

- Será mía señorita Granger, muy pronto.

- Y usted se casará profesor.

- ¿Qué hace aún aquí profesor? ¿No ve, que la novia aún no está lista?

El producto final era hermoso. La corona de flores en su cabeza era lo que más le agradaba. Ella caminaba lentamente hacia él mientras; él extendía su mano para recibirla. Molly Weasley no pudo evitar sentirse emotiva; y su esposo le daba suaves palmadas en su espalda.

- Los participantes del contrato, son los únicos que pueden destruírlo.

Dumbledore había movido su brazo, sosteniendo su varita al igual que Hermione y Harry. Una especie de luz blanquesina; lo hizo estallar en varios fragmentos.

- Ya está, el creador, el afectado; y el ente ministerial- sonreía Dumbledore- Ahora, ¿Rosse, me harías los honores?

- Por supuesto- se giró hacia Snape- Señor Snape, ¿jura que amará y protegerá a Hermione Granger, y antepondrá su vida ante la suya de ser necesario?

Estaba ensimismado en mirarla, casi sin prestar la debida atención a lo que le rodeara. Sonrió, cuando Hermione le sonreía suavemente.

- Sí, juro.

Una delgada cinta, hacía Dumbledore aparecer sobre ellos. Rosse continuó leyendo el trozo de pergamino que tenía en sus manos.

- Hermione Granger, ¿jura que amará y protegerá al señor Severus Snape, y antepondrás su vida ante la suya de ser necesario?

- Sí, juro.

Nuevamente, otro trozo de cinta; los circundó. Dumbledore sonreía mientras Rosse continuaba leyendo el pergamino. Ambos, estaban sosteniéndose por su mano derecha.

- ¿Y de ser necesario, al romper el contrato; ambas partes estarán de acuerdo con ello?

- Sí- dijeron ambos al unísono.

Un penúltimo trozo de cinta rodeó ambas manos. Sólo faltaba una cosa, que Dumbledore sabía que; no tardaría en sucitarse.

Aún con la aparición excesiva de observadores; Severus besó a Hermione. De una forma apasionada, pero sencilla. Dumbledore selló el contrato, por última vez.

Mucho más tarde, ambos estaban bailando. Hermione mantenía su cabeza, reposada sobre su hombro mientras que Snape; la sostenía por la cadera.

- ¿Quieres irte?- le preguntó ella, mirando su rostro fruncido en disgusto.

- Demasiados expectadores.

Hermione asintió y de un momento a otro; estaban camino a la viñeda de Rosse. Ella estaba lo suficientemente feliz; como para permitirle a Snape cualquier cosa.

- Severus, bájame- dijo, cuando mantenía sus piernas alrededor de él; y sostenía su cadera con sus manos.

- Aún no llegamos.

- Estuviste herido, bájame.

Snape, fingió un rostro de dolor; y Hermione inmediatamente quiso bajarse. Sonreía burlista, segundos después.

- Falsa alarma.

- Bájame.

La dejó, en el sofá del salón; mientras ella refunfuñaba. De un momento a otro, ambos estaban allí; leyendo un libro. Snape alzó la cabeza, y observó a Hermione. Sonrió al mirarle su rostro de concentración al dormir; con una mano en su sien. Se levantó, soltando el libro y caminó hacia ella. La cubrió con una manta y retiró el libro; colocando su mano sobre su regazo.

Para cuando estuvo exhausto, volvió a detenerse frente a ella. La levantó del sofá, y la tendió lentamente sobre la cama; cubriéndola con las sábanas. Se recostó a su lado, y antes de dormirse; depositó un beso sobre su cabeza. La necesitaba, mucho más de lo que hubiese admitido tiempo atrás; y justamente ahora le pertenecía.

Muy temprano en la mañana, Hermione comenzaba a despertarse. Severus la sostenía contra sí; y ella sabía que debían prepararse para lo que Dumbledore tenía planificado.

- Severus, despierta.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sonriente, giró su rostro para contemplarle; pero él se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda.

- Severus, despiértate.

Siguió sin contestarle, así que se apegó a él; y comenzó a susurrarle en el oído. Quizás jugaba con ella; pero ella también sabía jugar.

- Severus, voy a caminar desde la cama, desnuda hasta el baño; para ducharme.

- Eso estuvo mejor- le dijeron, con adormilamiento.

- Me alegra el saber, que soy tu diversión- se quejó ella, con un falso enojo. Snape se había girado hacia ella; y la contemplaba.

- A veces, me cuesta mucho despertarme. Mensajes así, son la clave.

- De ser por ti, quizás debería aparecerme con un letrero que diga "cómeme".

Hermione se levantó de la cama, y miró a su alrededor. Ya se había levantado antes, como la esposa de Snape; pero ese día era notable la diferencia.

- ¿Para qué quieres que despierte?- le preguntaba el hombre, sentándose en la cama.

- Recuerda. Tenemos un día, para asistir al ministerio. Dumbledore lo dijo.

- Lo sé, pero hasta este tiempo; no dijo algo más. Asumo sea, cualquier cosa.

- Al menos, tenemos que prepararnos- suspiró ella- ¿No queremos estar recién casados, y recién encarcelados, o sí?

Severus sonreía suavemente, suspirando y tomando su rostro con dos dedos. Ver a su esposa en prisión; era lo menos que iba a permitir.

- Aún tengo, cómo defenderme "_Mon amour_" o mejor dicho "Mione".

- Ella siempre me decía así, por que depequeña; no podía pronunciar bien mi nombre- se quejó ella.

- No me burlaba- le complementó él- me fascina llamarte Mione.

- ¿Puedo yo, llamarte Sevie?- rió ella.

* * *

  
Saludos y miles de besos.

M&S


	28. Lucius Malfoy

Hola, les dejo el otro que había escrito en un cuaderno de notas; espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

Hermione sonreía, cuando a Severus; se le arqueaba una ceja al oírla decirle "Sevie". Rosse había tomado esa costumbre. Siempre, que iba a comentarles algo; le llamaba Sevie. Su acento lohacía sonar atractivo, y Hermione prometió que aprendería francés e italiano para que se le pareciere. Rosse siempre reía con eso.

- ¡Ese vestido es hermoso!- suspiraba Rosse, atándoselo en un suave moño- el señor Severus, tiene muy buen gusto.

- Nunca creí, que le vería regalándome algo- susurró ella, cuando él pasaba muy cercano a ellas- Sin embargo, no me podría quejar.

- No, creo que no.

Snape se mantenía en el salón. Remus lupin parecía tener noticias sobre el plan que quisiera ejecutar Dumbledore; y estaba por comentárselo. Severus se imaginaba, el tipo de calibre del mortífago; al cual habían localizado. Sólo quería saber, ¿Para qué fin?

- Le hemos pedido, un pequeño favor a Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Favor?- graznó Snape con sorpresa- ¿Qué demonios se proponen?

- Él sabe, que le conviene sernos de utilidad. Educamos a Draco, y eso debe hacerle entender; que nos necesita.

- ¿Qué le pidieron?

- Muy simple. Le pedimos a Lucius Malfoy, que desmintiera todos los rumores que habían circulado sobre ti. Que use la "influencia" que tiene en el ministerio.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver él en eso? Eso es un acto muy bajo.

- Bueno, si el ministerio desea que juguemos su partido; al menos deben dejarnos aventajar. El ministro, siempre escucha lo que Lucius tiene que decir.

- ¿No le informaste, que estoy casado con Granger o sí?

- Así es, teníamos que hacerlo. Sino, ¿Cómo íbamos a salvarla a ella también?

Hermione, escuchaba el tono alarmista de Snape; y pensó lo peor. Apareció en el umbral del pasillo que daba al salón; y Remus alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

- ¡Hermione, buenos días!- suspiró, levantándose- estás hermosa.

- Muchas gracias Remus. ¿Sucede algo?

Snape no habló, levantándose del sofá y soltando el profeta. Remus le observó salir del salón, y se dirigió a ella con un suspiro. Sabía, que la idea de que Lucius supiese que estaba casado; era de doble filo. Lucius podía meterlo en dificultades.

- Buscamos a Lucius Malfoy para que intercediera por ustedes. Pero, Severus cree que es muy peligroso.

- No puedo evitar coincidir con él- resumía Hermione con cierto pesar- Los Malfoys, son todos peligrosos.

- Es algo, que les beneficiará- indicó Remus, cuando Snape regresaba al salón.

- Iré a verlo- le dijo, sin esperar respuesta suya- antes de que, decida retractarse; y empeorar las cosas.

- Severus, debes descansar- decía ella, con una sonrisa; colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros- no quisiera, que te batieras en duelo; justamente estando casi al borde de la muerte.

- Eso sería lo de menos- dijo, apretando los dientes.

Remus no pudo detenerlo, así que decidió acompañarle. Antes de que se fuera, como era costumbre; Rosse depositaba un beso en su mejilla. Una forma de desearle buena suerte, y una forma de despedirse también. Severus, trataba de acostumbrarse a sus muestras de afecto; que no las hiciere su esposa.

La casa de Lucius, seguía igual a como la recordaba. No les tomó mucho tiempo aparecerse frente a la mansión ni entrar. Lucius, les recibía con una sonrisa fingida; que a Snape no le convencía en absoluto.

Se sentó, invitándoles una bebida. Obviamente, Remus se mantenía en expectación. Si se les ocurría un ataque; podrían controlarlo.

- Así que, estás casado con Granger.

- Sí "estoy casado con Granger" Lucius- dijo, sin sonreírle- Al principio, creí que era un chiste; pero ahora estoy casado.

- Bien. Y supongo, que esperas a que yo saque sus pies del lodazal ¿No es cierto?

- Dumbledore- comenzó él.

- Sí lo sé, fue un lindo regalo de su parte; el haberse molestado en visitarme. ¿Qué es lo que quieren que haga?

- Convencer al ministerio- resumió Lupin, con cara de pocos amigos- No ha de costarte mucho ¿Cierto?

Lucius no respondió, y esbozó una sonrisa lo que hizo que sus expectadores; se sintieran tensos. Dejó de sonreír, y probó el vino que estaba bebiendo.

- Hablas muy mal de mí- dijo, mirando a Lupin- pareciera, que no te agrado.

- Tenemos opiniones diversas- fue su respuesta, y Lucius se giró hacia Snape.

- Debe ser una experiencia grata; eso de estar casado con Granger.

- Conoces la respuesta, asumo.

Hermione se mantenía en silencio, en el sofá. No podía dejar de pensar en el; inminente peligro al que estaba sometido Snape. Visitar a Lucius, o mencionarle sobre su vida privada con ella; no era una opción aceptable. Aún así, confiaba en Dumbledore. Esperaba, que su juicio no fallase.

- ¿El señor Snape, regresará pronto? No quería hacer el almuerzo, sin que él estuviera presente.

- No deberías molestarte tanto Rosse. No eres nuestra criada.

- Me alegra tener visitas. La última, fue tu padre; y no fue muy agradable.

- Sí lo sé, lo recuerdo.

Severus regresó más pronto de lo que ella pensó; y mucho menos enojado de lo que ella creyó que estaría. Estando en la habitación, Snape con sus brazos alrededor de ella; le relataba el plan de Dumbledore. Hermione le observaba con detenimiento, pero no podía evitar dejar que su corazón se acelerara. Sonaba a peligro inminente.

- Rosse espera abajo, para que comamos. ¿Vienes?

- Esa joven, es muy particular- resumió él con cierta zozobra- darle besos a la gente desconocida es un acto muy extraño.

- Ella siempre fue muy amable y cariñosa Severus. Nunca ha matado ni a un insecto.

No le contestó. Suspirando, la soltó lentamente. Ese día, iba a ser largo y difícil. bajó a comer con ella, mientras Hermione sólo sonreía.

- ¿Quieres que les absuelva de todo?

- Piénselo señor ministro- comentaba Lucius con voz arrastrada- ¿No queremos publicidad negativa o sí? Si la comunidad supiese, que los aurores han atacado al ministerio; por una mala decisión.

No tuvo necesidad de continuar. El ministro se rascó la sien, y meditó en el asiento. Lucius, sonrió ligeramente mientras el hombre le miraba con detenimiento.

- Está bien, voy a pensarlo Lucius. Si crees que es lo indicado.

- Absolutamente.

Tiempo después de la comida, ambos continuaban leyendo en el dofá. No podían regresar a Hogwarths mientras estuvieran en calidad de fugitivos. Pero eso no importaba, eso les serviría para conocerse. Tal vez.

Una lechuza, entró por la ventana del salón. Rosse tomó la carta y admiró al animal. Con una sonrisa se giró hacia Hermione.

- Nunca dejarán de fascinarme estas cosas- dijo, dándole la carta que llevara en sus manos.

Hermione le sonrió, y comenzó a leer. Era de Lucius Malfoy, diciéndoles que en un plazo de tres días deliberarían su fortuna. Para Hermione, eso representaba un alivio.

Había algo más abajo, que sí le sorprendió en demasía. Estaba escrito, que Severus Snape sería constantemente vigilado, y a la mínima desaparición sospechosa que hiciere; sería revocada la libertad. ¿Cómo cumpliría su papel de espía?

Bien, era el momento de que; Dumbledore pensará en otro plan. Si Voldemort dejaba de verle la cara; seguro estaría mucho más muerto que encarcelado.

* * *

Saludos y besos para todos/as.

M&S


	29. No sólo es ella

Bueno, acá les dejo lo nuevo del fic. Para los que se preguntan cuando dejarán de sufrir y serán felices, no falta mucho; se los aseguro. Sólo que, hay cosas que deben hacerse primero. Saludos y besos.

M/S

* * *

El ministerio, había decidido absolverles; luego de que Lucius avogara por ellos. Bastaba decir que a Severus no les conformaban las "caridades" que querían darle. Para Hermione, eso representaba un alivio. Al menos, podían transitar libres.

Ella estaba contemplando un lago, muy cercano a la ciudad. Snape estaba ligeramente turbado. Hermione dormía excesivamente; y estaba casi siempre exhausta. ¿Qué significaba? Habían pasado un tiempo de vacaciones; pero por una razón él no daba con su problema. ¿Estaría enferma? No precisaba.

Cenando, Severus denotó que Hermione estaba extraña. Igualmente, no tomó en cuenta la señales y continuó junto a ella. ¿Qué debía esperar? Pues ella iba a informarle luego qué le sucedía.

En la viñeda, Rosse le informaba que Hermione se había vuelto a quedar dormida. Hermione despertó, tiempo después; para cenar. Ya comenzaba a preocuparse.

Hermione no estuvo en la mañana en todo el día, y él la esperaba mientras leía el profeta. Tenían unas pocas vacaciones antes de regresarse a Hogwarths; y deseaban aprovecharlas. En un momento ella regresaba con una sonrisa. Él se mantuvo expectante sin saber de qué se trataba; propiamente.

- Severus, tengo algo que decirte- le indicó con un suspiro. Él se acercó a ella y le miró con detenimiento.

- ¿Estás enferma?

- No, algo distinto.

- ¿Nos iremos? ¿Necesitas algo?

- Severus, estoy; embarazada.

_" Severus estoy embarazada"_ Esas palabras sonaban en su cabeza constantemente. Hermione estaba en el salón, simplemente leyendo un libro. No había oído su opinión; pero creía ella que necesitaba entender el concepto de su mensaje. ¿Tal vez no lo quería así?

- ¿Estás turbado por lo que acabo de decirte Severus?- ella preguntaba, tiempo después cuando él se sentaba allí; frente a ella.

- Hermione- dijo, mirándola por un corto instante- ¿cómo tú?

- Lo sé, lo sentí. Pude sentirlo.

- Has estado durmiendo todos los días, ¿Cómo puedes?

- ¿Es algo malo?- preguntó ella, mirándole de reojo.

- Nunca, embarazarse será algo malo- respondió él, y ella pudo sentir un peso menos- pero, ¿Qué padre podría ser, siendo mortífago?

- Lucius es padre.

- Lucius, toda su familia es mortífaga. A Lucius no le interesa en absoluto, si Narcisa o Draco llegasen a sufrir un imponderable. No tanto como.

- Lo sé, y lo entendí desde el día que nos casamos- ella le detuvo- de verdad.

Ella suspiraba, cuando se cobijaba en sus brazos. Entendía perfectamente, lo que estaba pensando. Él podía morir en cualquier momento, justamente más o tanto como ella. Tener un hijo; para ellos era una gran responsabilidad.

- Creo que todos querrán enterarse.

- Sólo cuando estés segura de que.

- Severus, estoy segura; estoy embarazada.

Rosse estalló de la felicidad con la noticia. En la mañana, Hermione no había movido ni un solo dedo. Rosse le traía el desayuno.

- Estoy embarazada Severus, no liciada- reía ella, cuando quiso levantarse.

- Tenemos tiempo para descansar.

- Al menos, podríamos dar un paseo- suspiró, acariciándose el vientre- dudo que eso afecte.

Efectivamente. Las veredas de Italia, eran un excelente ambiente. Hermione estaba en el pasto, mirando al cielo, mientras Snape estaba contemplándola. Que estuviera embarazada, era una situación bastante atenuante. Justamente, su debilidad era Hermione; en ese instante cuando Lucius supiese toda la verdad. Una forma fácil de matar, a la mujer y al bebé.

Aún así, no le incomodaba la idea de encontrarse con una familia. Algo que nunca había experimentado; estaba por suceder. Y Hermione parecía bastante segura de lo que deseaba experimentar. Necesitaba de él, aunque no estuviera en conocimiento de lo que era ser padre y cuidar de alguien. Tenia que intentarlo, ella esperaba de él; su aprobación. Él era su esposo.

Fue a su encuentro, mientras ella miraba al horizonte. Se sentó junto a ella, mientras ella tomaba entre sus manos; una flor y le acariciaba los pétalos.

- ¿Es tan malo Severus? ¿No podemos, solamente cerrar nuestros ojos?

Cerrarlos, ello le recordaba todo su pasado en el tren. Cerrar sus ojos, sólo le hacía revivir su imagen corriendo tras él; para salvar su vida.

- No quiero que suceda nuevamente. No quiero cerrar los ojos, y encontrarme con la misma imagen.

La sostuvo, ella temblaba y él simplemente no tuvo palabras para expresarse. Se mantuvo allí mirando a la nada hasta que; se levantó de golpe. El viento había comenzado a soplar, y había demasiado silencio. ¿Por qué?

Un rayo cruzó el cielo, y enseguida el pasto se prendió en llamas. Hermione soltó un grito, y Snape la sostuvo más aún contra sí. ¿Cómo habían dado con ellos? Quienes fueran sus atacantes, ahora ya sabían donde estaban. Nuevamente.

Severus miró a su alrededor, cuando su aliento hiciese un halo. Dementores se aproximaban en grandes cantidades hacia ellos. ¿El ministerio no los había absuelto de todo cargo? A no ser que.

- Desaparece Hermione.

- No.

- Desaparece, estás embarazada; no debes luchar.

- El contrato decía "En caso de ser necesario, antepondrás tu vida sobre la suya". Justamente no te necesito ahora.

- Sólo desaparece- exclamó él, tocándose un brazo con la varita y tocándola a ella. En minutos, la había hecho desaparecer.

Estaba observando a la nada, mientras el fuego seguía ganándole terreno. Para cuando bajaba la varita, observó con detenimiento quien se acercaba. Tenía que ser un mal chiste. Pero, así era.

- ¿A dónde ha ido ella? Dime, ¿A dónde la has enviado? No importa mucho, igual vamos a encontrarla.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- El señor tenebroso fue tan claro, y aún así le has traicionado. ¡Te has enamorado de una sangre sucia!

- No la llames así Lestrange- sonrió él, con sorna- Es mucho más humana de lo que tú podrías aspirar a ser.

- No lo creía, cuando Lucius me lo dijo; pero justo ahora.

- Lucius.

- Bueno, accidentalmente tuve que escuchar- decía ella con lástima falsa- Él hablaba con el ministro, y; tu nombre y el de ella estaban en todos los tabloides Severus. ¡Estabas casado y jamás lo informaste!

Snape miró a su alrededor, cuando los mortífagos le ganaban en número. Seguramente, Lucius había corrido la voz. Se lo temía, y ya no se sorprendía ante las circustancias.

- ¿Necesitabas a tantos, para defenderte de mí?  


* * *

Saludos y besos.

M&S


	30. Emboscada

Bueno, un poco más del fic. Espero les guste.

M/S

* * *

Hermione suspiraba, mientras mantenían una varita bajo el cuello de Rosse y la amenazaban a ella; con desarmarla y matarla. Sin duda, Snape había tenido un momento de lucidéz. Pensó ella con sarcasmo.

- Estúpido, sin duda; eres un estúpido- dijo, mientras movía sus manos hacia arriba para declarrse en rendición- "regresa a casa".

Los mortífagos se arrastraban a Rosse, mientras ella caminaba junto a ellos. En cuanto a Snape; se batía en duelo con Bellatrix Lestrange.

La mujer, parecía alienada; mientras se reía. Snape trataba de devolver cada hechizo que ella le hacía llegar. Por supuesto, el fuego cesó cuando los mortífagos regresaban con Hermione.

- ¡No se atrevan!- demandó él, mirando en dirección a Bellatrix.

- ¿Que no nos atrevamos a qué Snape?- Preguntó Bella acariciándole el rostro a Hermione- Tu siquiera nos hablaste de tu hermosa esposa, y ¿pretendes darnos órdenes?

- Sólo déjala. ¿La quieres a ella, o me quieres a mí?

- Es una díficil pregunta. ¿Quién es más débil? ¿Ella o tú?

Hermione suspiró, cuando la varita de Bellatrix estuviera bajo su garganta. Snape arrojó la suya, mientras le observaba con detenimiento. Si rendirse, ayudaba a Hermione; se rendiría.

- Déjala ir.

- ¡Estás enamorado! ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Sin duda es fantástico! ¡Severus Snape sabe amar!- Bellatrix miró a Hermione, mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo. La joven, trató de alejarse de ella; pero estaba aprisionada- ¿Cuanto más podrás amarla, si ella desaparece?

- Bellatrix- decía una voz tras ella, Bella se giró; aún sosteniendo a Hermione.

- ¡Hola Dumbledore!- dijo, con su voz en un chillido- ¡Bienvenido a la reunión!

- Déjala ir, ella no tiene que ver en esto.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡El nuevo director de Hogwarths tiene una esposa; pero el mundo mágico no lo sabía!

- No te lo diremos una vez más Bella- demandaba Dumbledore, mientras los aurores movían sus varitas- Bájala.

- Sólo corre- dijo, soltando a Hermione; y observándola moverse.

Hermione, intentó caminar hacia Snape; sin embargo bellatrix había alzado su varita frente a ella. Para cuando amenzaba con herirla, Ron había detenido su hechizo con un pequeño movimiento de su varita. Ella chilló enfurecida, mirándole con el rostro alienado.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?

Ella regresó con Snape, quien alzaba su varita para embrujar a Bellatrix. Ella cayó sobre su espalda, y los aurores habían comenzado una guerra. Hermione observó a Snape, mientras él la miraba a ella.

- Sin duda, no fue tu mejor plan- dijo ella, evitando que un hechizo diera con él- enviarme a casa sola ¡es irresponsable!

- Hermione, justamente ahora; no necesito de tus crueldades- resumía él, cuando hubieren cruzado una enorme cantidad de maleza.

- ¿Sólo huímos ahora?

- Sí, sólo eso.

Hermione se detuvo en seco, meditando. Había olvidado algo muy importante y debía regresarse cuanto antes.

- ¡Rosse!- chilló, comenzando a correr hacia atrás. Snape se detuvo para respirar, y comenzó a correr tras ella.

- ¿Dónde está ella?

- Aún la tienen, tenemos que ayudarla Severus- le decía Hermione a lo lejos.

Hermione se detuvo, vislumbrando al mago que tenía a Rosse. Alzó su varita y le apuntó con ella; lanzándole un hechizo. Snape llegaba, para cuando Rosse corría hacia ellos ayudada por Remus.

Se reagruparon en Hogwarths, y Snape sólo temía por lo que podía suceder después. Sin duda, eso sólo había sido el comienzo; y ya tenían que enterarse. En realidad, se había demorado lo suficiente; como para que él se confiase.

- Hermione, ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba Rosse, cuando ella se sostenía el vientre.

- Sólo, estoy un poco mareada.

Rosse acompañó a Hermione mientras ella se recostaba. Había vomitado, lo que reafirmaba que estaba embarazada.

- ¿Es tan malo señor Severus?- preguntaba Rosse. Snape apenas le observó.

- Dudo que les guste que estemos casados.

Hermione despertaba tiempo después, con incomodidades adjuntas a su estado. Severus estaba sentado en la cama, simplemente acariciándole el vientre; ayudándola a dormir. Había sido un día largo, y sólo esperaba que la orden no hubiese encontrado mayores problemas con la batalla. Ella simplemente le observaba, mientras él seguía acariciando su vientre.

- Supongo que, tendré que aprender a vivir con esto- le comunicó, cuando ella su cabeza hubiere movido para verlo.

- No creo que sea así todos los días- susurró, con una sonrisa- los primeros meses; son siempre complicados.

- Y deberías evitar hacer esfuerzo.

- Eso es invetibale, considerando lo que nos sucede a ambos.

- A mí, tú sólo eres.

- Tu esposa, y por ende; capaz de sufrir las mismas penurias que tú. ¿Qué no lo entiendes aún?

- Me alegro que tenga gallardía Granger, eso es muy Gryffindor.

- Y ese comentario es muy Slytherin.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, simplemente sonriéndose ante lo que acababan de decirse el uno al otro. En un momento, la mano de Snape había dejado de acariciar su vientre; Hermione la tenía junto a la suya.

- Espero sea una pequeña niña. Sería muy particular, verte intentando cuidar de ella.

- Estoy cuidando una- resumía él; mirándola.

- Sí, ha sido sin duda algo gracioso- Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante con suavidad. Snape esperó hasta que ella estuviese sentada para abrazarla. Temía tanto por ella, no deseaba verla morir.

- No me importaría, que fuese una pequeña niña que enloqueciera a su padre.

- ¿Un pequeño varón no haría lo mismo contigo?

- Bueno, las niñas; siempre hacen a los hombres dulces.

Hermione reía cuando Snape la observaba sin entender. Siempre le gustaba verle hacer ese tipo de expresiones de confusión mientras ella sonreía. Había comenzado a disfrutarlo.  


* * *

  
Besos y saludos

M&S


	31. ¡Estoy embarazada!

Hola, el anterior ha sido culminado. Espero que les guste; saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

Hermione había vuelto a despertar en la cama del profesor de pociones. Severus se encontraba dormido, así que se levantó con mucha parsimonia. Había pasado un día, desde que habían tenido que huír; y ahora estaban protegidos. Giró su cabeza, para contemplar la marca tenebrosa que estaba grabada sobre el brazo de su marido. No tardaría mucho, en comenzar a necesitarlo. Luego seguro, de un apropiado mensaje que haría Bellatrix Lestrange a los suyos.

Al salir de la habitación, Rosse no estaba dentro, y ella intuyó que había ido a recorrer el castillo. Al terminar de arreglarse, ella decidió que eso era lo mejor. Terminó lléndose hacia el comedor, por que moría de hambre.

En el comedor, estaba Rosse. Al verla, ella sonrió; levantándose de una mesa. Caminó hacia ella, con una sonrisa; y se detuvo a su lado. Ella quería saber, si le comentaría a todos sobre su embarazo.

- Pronto, cuando Severus nos alcance.

No tardó mucho en alcanzarles. Snape entraba en el comedor, poco tiempo después; e iba a reunirse con su esposa. En cuanto estuvo segura de que todos estaban allí; ella se dirgió a los presentes. Media orden del fénix.

- Estoy embarazada- indicó, mientras los demás la observaban. Ginny fue la primera en levantarse, y demostrarle su alegría con efusividad. Tonks le siguió la moción, sin embargo Harry y Ron parecían pasmados. Aunque, se lo imaginaban; pero no lo creían posible.

Snape sostenía una de sus manos, mientras ella mencionaba su condición. Supuso, que no debía de negarse a algo que se notaría conforme pasara el tiempo. Su esposa estaba embarazada, él estaba casado ¿Algo malo en ello? Él no lo precisaba, pero quizás sí; su señor.

Hermione, recibió atenciones de todo tipo. Pero, las más agraciadas para ella; era las que Snape le daba. No dejaba de cuidar cada detalle de su vida en esas horas. De darle el desayuno apropiado, de simplemente serle de utilidad. ¿Padre primerizo? Eso pensaba Hermione con una sonrisa. Igual, era agradable.

En un momento, Snape había dejado de comer; para que ella comiese. Giró su rostro, cuando Dumbledore se dirigía hacia él.

- Es sin duda fantástico, felicidades- dijo, parecía más contento que nunca. Había tenido éxito, y ahora ellos se amaban.

- Muchas gracias- respondió ella, por el director de Hogwarths- Es una fortuna, ¿Quién sabe que puede hacer este bebé por el profesor Snape?

- Me alegra, que yo sea tu diversión- le dijo Snape, con una sonrisa escueta. Hermione sólo rió, mirándolo con felicidad.

A mitad del desayuno, Snape había girado su rostro hacia Hermione. La observaba ligeramente pálida.

- ¿Te sientes bien Hermione?

- Sólo estoy un poco mareada, otra vez.

Se había levantado, enferma; así que Rosse la acompañó. Mientras Snape estaba solo, Dumbledore y Remus se le habían acercado. Tenían algo importante que decirle.

- Hermione puede estar en peligro Severus. Ahora que está embarazada, ella necesita de ti.

- ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

- Cuando llevas esa marca, ellos ya te identifican; ellos saben donde estás y en qué momento.

- ¿Qué sugieres que haga Dumbledore?- le preguntó, mirando hacia Hermione; que regresaba junto con Rosse.

- La hemos dado por muerta Severus. Hemos fingido que ha muerto en batalla.

- Pero ella desapareció, conmigo.

- Nunca la vieron, el cuerpo jamás fue visto desaparecerse contigo.

- Eventualmente, él me llamará.

- Sí, pero no podrá hacerle daño ni a ella ni a tu hijo Severus.

Tiempo después, ella sólo estaba en el despacho; leyendo mientras Rosse escuchaba. Snape había regresado; y ella le observaba con una sonrisa. Se sentó a su lado, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Rosse salió de la habitación, segundos después.

- ¿Estás bien Severus?- preguntó ella, sin dejar de leer.

- Estás muerta Hermione.

- ¿Muerta?

- Sí, Dumbledore te dio por muerta; para protegerte de los mortífagos. Ahora, sólo tendrás que evitar que te vean.

- ¿Dumbledore les dijo que yo estaba muerta?

- Te declararon muerta- esas fueron sus palabras. Hermione ladeó la cabeza, posicionándola sobre el hombro de su esposo.

- Está bien, si eso ayuda. Supongo.

- Ayuda sí.

Hermione suspiró, cuando demandaba él un beso suyo. Lo tuvo en poco tiempo, y ambos se contemplaron luego de un instante. Snape suspiró, mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos lentamente. Luego de un tiempo ya estaba durmiendo nuevamente. Era curioso, como un embarazo podía cansarla tanto.

Se quedó dormida, y como Snape suponía; pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a despertarse. Seguramente, hasta el día siguiente y así sería por algunos meses. Ya se acostumbraría a la vida como padre. Predijo

Suspiró, cuando se quedaba dormido junto a ella. De un momento a otro, había vuelto a dejarla en la cama; y se había tumbado a su lado. Estuvo contemplándola por largo tiempo antes de simplemente cerrar sus ojos y meditar.

Ella estaba predispuesta a seguirle en todas sus decisiones; pero tener que ocultarla de sus enemigos era algo que le preocupaba en demasía. Temía por su vida, pero simplemente no podía alejarla de él. Esa no era una opción para solucionar sus problemas. Había comenzado a amarla, y ahora no iba a cambiar esa situación.

Suspiró, cuando ella se hubiera girado hacia él y se hubiere cobijado en sus brazos y se mantuviera silente sobre él. Ella estaba ayudándole; y él estaba temiendo por ella. ¿Acaso los Gryffindors era eran más valientes que los Slytherins? Pues, no podía concisar eso; por su orgullo. No podía mostrarse más débil que su esposa.


	32. Risas

Hola, el anterior ha sido culminado. Espero que les guste; saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

A media noche, Hermione continuaba dormida. Severus había preferido, organizar su trabajo; antes de acostarse a su lado. En ese instante, estaba tan exhausto como si hubiera estado trabajando por años. Era reconfortante, recostarse un poco; y mirar a Hermione aunque eso sonase increíblemente cursi.

Suspiró, cuando se sentó a mirar hacia Hermione. En unas pocas semanas, ella había alcanzado los dos meses de embarazo. Había estado tratando, de disminuír sus apariciones en clases y cenas. Los niños y maestros, no debían verla. No debían correr alguna clase de rumor.

Mientras se dejaba caer, presa del sueño; tuvo un pensamiento en su mente. Era una especie de visión, de sí mismo frente a una habitación.

Estaba mirando hacia adentro. Hermione descansaba en una cama, y parecía exhausta. Respiraba agitadamente, pero aún así dormía.

Había una cuna a su lado, y una bebé. Él no había entrado, pero podía distinguir que se trataba de una pequeña niña. Estaba igual que su madre, y lucía muy pequeña. Justamente, un parto reciente.

Quiso poner sus pies dentro, pero la visión le mostró algo perturbador. Había un hombre con una sonrisa, y con la bebé en sus manos; le cerraba la puerta.

Despertó violentamente, y miró a su alrededor; con el sudor en la frente. Hermione seguía durmiendo a un lado de él; y parecía ser una especie de sueño. Se llevó una mano al rostro, y trató de pensar en otra cosa.

Al regresar al sueño, todo cambió. Hermione estaba sentada en un largo salón, en una mecedora. Sostenía al bebé, y lo arrojaba dulcemente hacia arriba. Él o ella, sólo se reía mientras ella sonreía con él. Se veía a sí mismo, contemplándola mientras ella jugaba con el pequeño infante.

Ese día, las risas de bebé no dejaron de escucharse en su cabeza. Aquella casa, lucía hermosa, al igual que Hermione; quien llevaba un largo vestido blanco. Quizás era su deseo de verla en esos vestidos; pero sin duda era un sueño apreciable.

Para cuando despertó, Hermione sonreía abeirtamente. No preguntó el por qué, ya que ella estaba avocada a darle besos una y otra vez. En medio de su respiración, pudo preguntarle qué le sucedía.

- Estoy feliz- le dijo- con una sonrisa- tuve un sueño maravilloso.

- ¿Cuál?

- Soñé contigo, conmigo y con el bebé- suspiró mirando a su alrededor- era una casa enorme, y ambos estábamos allí. Yo jugaba con el bebé, tu estabas allí; leyendo algo.

Eso era curioso, había tenido el mismo sueño que ella. Se giró para contemplarla mejor, y denotó que ella seguía sonriendo.

- La risa del bebé se escuchaba por toda la casa- suspiraba ella, levantándose hasta sentarse.

- Sin duda, debió ser un buen sueño.

- ¿Un buen sueño? ¡Fue fantástico!

La observó levantarse, y simplemente se quedó allí; pensando. Luego de que estuviera en claro, que ambos habían soñado lo mismo; se levantó para alcanzarla. Ella tenía intenciones de salir, pero él no deseaba que tuvieran impresiones equivocadas.

- Pero sólo estoy muerta para el señor tenebroso. ¿Cierto?

- No lo sé, no quiero que te expongas Hermione.

- Está bien, ellos guardarán mi secreto.

La dejó ir, cuando ella deseaba ir a desayunar; ir con los niños. La observó, mientras se perdía de vista y no pudo evitar sonreír. Hermione era tan terca, algo así como lo era Albus. Sin duda, agua del mismo cuenco.

Al entrar al comedor, Hermione estaba al final; charlando con Rosse muy animada. Seguramente le hacía partícipe de ese famoso sueño que había tenido. Dumbledore le hacía compañía y escuchaba con cierta felicidad lo que ella relataba.

Suspiró, cuando Hermione le invitaba a desayunar con ella. Se sentó a su lado, y se permitió comer con ella. Ella seguía tan feliz y radiante, como en ese sueño. Aunque no dejaba de pensar, en el primero que había tenido.

Al terminar el desayuno, Dumbledore sugirió que un paseo les haría bastante bien. Se encontraron rodeando los alrededores del castillo. Por supuesto Hermione iba a un paso mucho más apresurado.

- ¿No estás feliz? ¡Nuestro hijo, podría ser cualquiera! Un Slytherin, tal vez un Gryffindor.

- De preferencia, Slytherin.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Es que tiene que ser idéntico a su padre?

- Sólo por comenzar algo.

- Estás casado con una Gryffindor. Que también aspira a que su hijo o hija, forme parte de la misma casa.

- Bueno, los genes de Slytherin casi siempre son mucho más imponentes.

- ¿Genes de Slytherin?- preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja.

Hermione comenzó a reír, y Snape sonrió tiempo después. Luego de la larga caminata, él tenía aún mucho trabajo y ella se quedó con Rosse. Rosse había comenzado a enlistar las cosas que iban a necesitar. Y aún, era muy pronto para ese tipo de cosas. Así pensaba Snape.

Habían estado hablando de eso por horas, así que se salieron para no incomodarlo mientras trabajaba. Al caminar por los pasillos, Hermione tuvo que sentarse para descansar. Aún las sensaciones no estaban definidas, y por instantes; se sentía exhausta y enferma.

Rosse sin duda, era una gran ayuda para ella. Su padre la había contratado hacía ya mucho tiempo; para que cuidase de su madre y de ella. Sin duda, ya planificaba dejarlas desde hacía mucho. Una lástima que ninguna se diera cuenta de ello.

Al regresar al despacho, Snape no estaba. Hermione supuso que había ido a reunirse con Dumbledore o había salido por algo. Así que se detuvo a descansar. Mientras se sentaba, leyó una especie de escrito que había hecho Snape. Un sueño que le había perturbado.

"Oí risas de bebé, pero también vi muerte"

Hermione se mantuvo pensativa, leyendo lo que Snape estaba relatando en ese pequeño trozo de pergamino. Intentó dar con un motivo, pero prefirió esperar hasta que Snape se lo dijera. No quería preocuparse, justamente en un momento como ese.

Al regresar Snape, él no le habló del asunto. Hermione sin embargo, prefirió escucharlo de él. Sin duda, no debía de meterse en asuntos que no le correspondieren, por más que tuvieran que ver con ella. Dudaba, que Snape quisiese eso. Si él no le había revelado nada, pues entonces no era importante. Dejó de pensar en eso, simplemente por su bien y para evitar mostrarse preocupada. Severus no necesitaba eso._

* * *

Espero les guste, besos y saludos._

_M&S_


	33. Sueños

Hola, les dejo más. Saludos

M&S

* * *

Hermione, estuvo contemplando a Snape por un buen rato. Se le observaba tenso y ella temía comentarle el asunto del pergamino. Esperaba que no fuese tan preocupante como se leía, pero Snape seguía estando reservado acerca del asunto.

Estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo sin hacer alguna cosa distinta; que leer. Snape no deseaba que ella se esforzara demasiado y apenas le permitía mover los dedos. Por supuesto, a ella no le incomodaba. Si eso le hacía feliz; sin duda ella estaba de acuerdo.

Severus entró en el despacho por un corto instante, y luego se había ido nuevamente. No tuvo la oportunidad de charlas con él; e intuyó que estaba en algo importante. Snape, todo lo conversaba con Dumbledore. No empezaría a hacerlo con ella, por que simplemente estuvieran casados.

Almorzó prácticamente sola. Rosse le acompañó tiempo después, y ambas regresaron al despacho luego de dicha comida. Hermione se sentía algo enferma, por lo cual Ginny también decidió acompañarla. Las tres charlaron por un buen rato; sobre nombres de bebés. No pudieron tomar una decisión puesto que; no sabían qué sexo tendría.

A mitad del día, Snape regresó al despacho. SSe sentó en la cama, y seguía tan tenso como la primera vez que ella lo observó. Hermione, se acercó a él y le rodeó con sus brazos. Si debían charlar, ese era el momento.

- Severus, ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?

- No precísamente. No es algo grave.

- Pues, puedes contármelo. Sea lo que sea.

- Es sólo un sueño. Un sueño que tuve.

- ¿Un sueño?

Severus le comentó a Hermione el sueño que le perturbaba. Ella sin embargo sólo sonrió y con un beso le indicó; que sólo era un sueño. Snape terminó por dejarse convencer; y simplemente se levantó.

- ¿Aún no tendrás tus cambios de humor cierto?

- No sé, todo es posible.

- Ya que aún, no te has puesto caprichosa o sentimental.

- ¿Me quieres así?

- De todas las formas posibles.

Hermione al estar sola, meditó acerca de lo que Severus había relatado. Parecía un sueño perturbador, pero para ella era sólo un sueño. Aún así, estando sola, ella pudo sentir el miedo que sintió el hombre.

Se durmió cuando el sueño le ganó terreno. Mientras dormía tuvo otro sueño. En el, ella seguía jugando con su hijo y Snape se había detenido frente a ella para que; lo dejara entre sus brazos. Todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que un hombre con varita en riste; abría la puerta de un golpetazo. Ella no pudo hacer nada, sólo girarse para observar. Luego, todo se había oscurecido.

Despertó de golpe, mirando a sus alrededores. Suspiró cuando todo era un sueño, y se levantó para ir con su esposo. Seguramente, ese era el dichoso hombre que él había vislumbrado.

Intentó caminar, pero no pudo. Un dolor agudo cruzó su vientre y tuvo que sostenérselo. Quiso seguir, pero el dolor era tan intenso que sólo se dejó caer gradualmente en el suelo. Se sostuvo del dosel, pero no tuvo éxito. Cerró los ojos, y alzó la cabeza.

Rosse entraba en la habitación casi a oscuras. Al verla, se arrodilló frente a ella y trató de ayudarla. Hermione sólo le pidió con debilidad; que buscase a Snape. Ella le hizo caso, sin chistar ni una sola letra.

En el acto, Snape estuvo dentro del dormitorio. Hermione trataba de levantarse, pero le era imposible. Estaba lo suficientemente tensa como para hacerlo difícil. La sostuvo contra sí, y la devolvió a la cama.

Para cuando ella despertó, Promfey estaba a un lado. La observaba con cautela, mientras tomaba una poción de una mesilla. Snape estaba sentado en la cama, simplemente observando a Hermione. La joven cerró los ojos, antes de dirigirse a él.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó. Pero Snape, quería hacerle esa pregunta a ella.

- Te quejabas de un dolor muy fuerte en tu vientre Hermione. Estábamos verificando que tú y el bebé estuvieran bien.

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Ginny, mirando a la enfermera. Ella sólo sonrió.

- Está bien. Ambos lo están.

Snape se mantuvo impasible, mientras Ginny sonreía con satisfacción. La dejaron sola con el hombre. Había sido un momento extraño.

- ¿Estás bien Severus?

- Sí. ¿Qué sucedió Hermione?

- No lo sé. Sólo tuve un sueño.

- ¿Un sueño?

Hermione le relató el sueño que había tenido. Bien pudo adjudicárselo a un temor por lo que él le había contado. Dudaba que ello; fuese por otra razón.

- Está bien. No ha sucedido mayor cosa- suspiraba ella acariciándose el vientre con una sonrisa.

Lo estaba, pero prefería no confiarse con los resultados. Se mantuvo allí, mirándola mientras ella seguía acariciándose el vientre. De un momento a otro, retiró su mano y la unió con la suya. No creía mucho en las predicciones, pero algo particular le avisaban esos sueños.

- Despreocúpate Severus. Son sólo sueños.

- Sueños que te hicieron daño.

- Bueno, sólo estaba tensa. Supongo que esas cosas, suelen suceder.

Asintió, simplemente dejándose consolar por Hermione; quien parecía feliz nuevamente. Permaneció con ella hasta que volviera a dormirse. Luego, se levantó. Necesitaba charlar con alguien y debía hacerlo con prontitud.

Dumbledore le acompañó hasta la torre de astronomía. Trelawney le esperaba allí, para que hablaran sobre el asunto. Sobre esos sueños que parecían ser, una premonición. Aunque él, seguía sin creérselo totalmente.

- Sybill, necesitamos tu conocimiento para dilucidar algo.

- ¡Oh sí Dumbledore!- respondió ella con lentitud, y sus anillos sonaron cuando sus manos juntó- me pareció que estarían aquí muy pronto. ¿Qué es?

- Son sueños- contestó Snape, reservado- sueños que Hermione y yo; estamos teniendo.

- Pues, los sueños pueden significar cualquier cosa Severus- le comentó la mujer, acomodándose los lentes.

- Pero estos, en particular, significan algo importante- le respondió él, mirándola de reojo.

- Muy bien, entonces veremos qué podemos hacer. Qué podemos interpretar.

Trelawney se encaminó hacia su aula. Dumbledore y Snape la siguieron lentamente. La mujer se adentró y se sentó en un pequeño taburete.

- ¿Trajiste el pensadero Albus?

- Sí, lo hemos traído.

- Entonces, enséñenme.

Dumbledore esperó, mientras Snape sacaba su varita y la colocaba cerca de su sien. Con muchísimo cuidado; comenzó a extraer sus recuerdos. Los vació uno a uno dentro del pensadero, y observó a la mujer.

- Muy bien, mírelos.

* * *

Nos veremos pronto, saludos y besos.

M&S


	34. Canciones de cuna

Hola, acá les dejo más. Espero les guste.

Estoy intentando corregir mis errores de narración, sé que tengo muchos problemas y haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Melissa: Si quieres alguna imagen, tómala sólo espero que no me quites el crédito je. Saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

Trelawney, luego de observar los recuerdos había salido del pensadero. Dumbledore no esperó demasiado, y comenzó con el interrogatorio. Snape prefería escuchar las respuestas, que comenzar con preguntas.

- ¿Qué es lo que has visto Sybill?

- Necesito a Hermione. Es extraño, pero he visto dos corazones. Sólo que, uno no me dice nada.

- ¿Dos corazones?- preguntó Dumbledore. Snape miró a la mujer.

- Sí, puede que Hermione tenga dos hijos.

Snape meditó con detenimiento. Un recuerdo, uno nuevo, llegó hasta su mente. Sin duda, tuvo que ver con las sensaciones que ella experimentó.

- ¿Puede ser, que ese dolor que sufrió?

- ¿La muerte del bebé? Puede.

Severus había regresado a su despacho con preocupación. Hermione estaba en la cama. Desde que Promfey la había mandado a descansar, ella no haría otra cosa. Aunque, deseara no acatar sus órdenes.

Hermione se levantó con parsimonia, y se acercó hasta él. Le observaba el vientre con cierta confusión y ella deseaba saber el por qué.

- ¿Severus, qué te sucede?

- Hermione- respondió, negando con la cabeza- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

¿Debía mencionárselo? Seguramente si ella denotaba, que su segundo hijo había muerto en su vientre, ella no lo soportaría. No estaba perplejo por el hecho de tener dos hijos, sino por el hecho de que uno de ellos se perdiese.

- Hermione.

- Sólo dímelo.

- Vas a tener dos bebés. Según las adivinaciones de Trelawney.

- ¡Eso es fantástico!- exclamó ella con una sonrisa.

- Pero puede, que uno de ellos esté muerto. Por eso, Promfey no lo detectó.

Hermione le mantuvo la vista, mientras Snape le observaba. Si eso era cierto, era la noticia más dolorosa que había escuchado en todo ese tiempo. De improvisto, lágrimas caían sobre su rostro. Snape se mantuvo impasible.

- Sólo fueron predicciones Hermione. Trelawney, ella quiere verte.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Snape la abrazaba. No había dejado de llorar, desde que había escuchado esa noticia. Snape, se mantuvo allí hasta que ella se hubiere calmado. Luego, sólo siguió durmiendo. Tenía mucho sueño, estando embarazada.

Para cuando despertó, Snape la llevó a la torre de astronomía. Ella observó los recuerdos de Hermione sobre los sueños. Luego de ello, sacó otras conclusiones.

- Ese hombre. Tiempos oscuros se cernirán sobre ti Hermione.

- ¿Y los bebés?

- Pues, uno de ellos parece no existir más.

Hermione estuvo la mayor parte del día, o todo, en la habitación. No deseaba hablar con nadie y no dejaba de llorar. Rosse sólo había entrado una vez en la habitación. Severus, no tenía noticias de ella.

Ella permaneció sentada en la cama, acariciándose el vientre y cantándole una canción. No había tenido ideas, sobre el segundo bebé pero sin duda sentía su pérdida. No sabía a ciencia cierta, si en realidad era algo más que una predicción pero, se sentía terrible. Continuó cantándole a su vientre, mientras lo acariciaba.

Tiempo después, Rosse escuchó una especie de quejido y se adentró en el despacho. Hermione se sostenía de la cama, y trataba de levantarse. Nuevamente, Snape hacía acto de presencia.

Promfey estuvo en el despacho, en poco tiempo. Con una sonrisa y casi sollozando, la mujer informaba que Hermione estaba embarazada de dos pequeñas criaturas.

Hermione sólo pudo sonreír de felicidad. Su pequeño hijo, había despertado con su canción. Snape, perplejo, se giró para mirar hacia Dumbledore. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

- ¿Está vivo?- preguntó Trelawney acercándose a Hermione- Pero.. ¿Cómo?

- No lo sé- respondió Hermione- Sólo volvió a latir.

Snape se mantuvo pensativo, por el resto del día. Había sido una fortuna, que el bebé de Hermione estuviera bien. Ahora sólo pensaba, en los acontecimientos. Sería padre de dos criaturas, y estaba sobre él, un peligro que desconocía.

Al regresar a la habitación, Ginny, Harry y Hermione hablaban animadamente. Ginny aformaba que sería una fortuna que ellos corrieran con la misma suerte que ella y él. Hermione sólo atinó a reírse, y él se quedó afuera. No necesitaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Mientras esperaba, Dumbledore le alcanzaba. Había sugerido, que Hermione se fuera un tiempo. Que criara a sus hijos, lejos de las presiones que representaba el hecho de hacerse inexistente. Era lo mejor.

Snape estuvo meditándolo por un tiempo. Hermione necesitaba estar cómoda y segura. No necesitaba toda la tensión emocional a la que estaba sometida, estando en Hogwarts. Temía por su vida, pero no deseaba que ella sufriera y sus hijos también.

Para cuando la reunión en su despacho terminó, él buscó a Hermione. Ella parecía reacia a querer dejarlo, pero él refería que eso era lo mejor. No quería perderla, y si para eso debía dejarla en un país diferente; lo haría.

Sonrió ella, cuando Snape parecía estar en diatriba con su decisión. No volvierian a discutirlo, hasta que ambos estuvieran plenamente seguros de lo que deseaban. En el almuerzo, Rosse escuchaba con atención. Ella se iría con Hermione, en caso de que ella consintiera la partida.

Hermione permaneció un tiempo en la habitación, junto a Snape. Pensaba irse, pero no estaba segura de que esa fuera la solución. Sólo que, si él lo pensaba así, ella lo haría. Además, justamente, tenían otras prioridades.

- ¿No me extrañarás demasiado?- preguntó Snape, mirándola.

- Lo intentaré.

- Nos veremos en vacaciones, eso puedo asegurártelo.

- Sabes mentir muy bien Severus- sonrió ella. Pero él no le hizo compañía.

- Hablo enserio. Mi esposa está embarazada, ¿por qué habría de perdérmelo?

Snape asintió, mientras Hermione le daba un pequeño beso y se levantaba de la cama. Tiempo después, ella se detenía en la puerta y le observaba con una sonrisa.

- ¿El director de Hogwarts, querría darse un corto baño con su esposa?

- ¿Estás hablando enserio Hermione?- preguntó él, con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí.

Snape se levantó y se mantuvo en la entrada de la puerta, mientras Hermione le esperaba dentro. Luego de un pequeño instante, asintió y cerró la puerta tras de él. Lo último que se escuchó, fue una risa de ella.

Hermione había decidido irse, y Rosse estaba preparada. Sería cuestión de unos pocos meses, para que ella supiera el sexo de los bebés, u otros datos importantes. Snape por su parte, permanecería en Hogwarts. Parecía que el destino se revertiría.


	35. Decirle adiós a Granger

Bueno, más del fan fic. Espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

Severus Snape, miraba a Hermione conforme ella reía. Mantenía sus manos junto a las suyas y suspiraba. Hermione deseaba que él, se despidiera de sus hijos. Le colocó sus manos, sobre su vientre y continuó riendo. Snape levantó la vista y la observó.

- Listo, era suficiente con eso- sonrió ella, al final.

- Te ha quedado muy gracioso.

Hermione se separó de él, no sin antes sonreírle un poco. Intentó levantarse, pero Snape no se lo permitió. La sostuvo por un costado en la cama y la dejó allí. Permaneció largo rato en silencio, con su cabeza sobre su hombro, con su cabello casi sobre su rostro.

- ¿Me permitirías levantarme Severus?

- Tal vez después Hermione- le contestó, con una sonrisa.

- Me tengo que ir, así tú lo dispusiste.

- No juegues con eso ahora- se quejó Snape, con un falso enojo. Hermione se volvió para darle un pequeño beso, antes de que Snape decidiera soltarle.

- Me alistaré.

Severus asintió, mientras ella se dirigía al baño. Se sentó en la cama y miró la marca tenebrosa en su brazo. No entendía, por qué el señor tenebroso se demoraba tanto en solicitar su presencia. ¿Acaso estaba fraguando algún plan en su contra? Sus visiones lo mantenían en tensión, cada día tenía sueños más y más extraños.

Hermione salió tiempo después, completamente arreglada. Se inclinó en la cama y le observó por un corto instante, antes de susurrarle unas palabras que él no entendió. Luego, salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo.

Para cuando Snape estuvo listo, Dumbledore les esperaba en el comedor. Hermione se había reunido con Rosse y estaban esperando por él para partir. Los profesores, se despedían de Hermione. Profesoras como Sprout, se despedían de los pequeños bebés.

- Estoy lista mi amor- le susurró Hermione al oído.

- ¿Eso que dijiste en el despacho?

- Te dije, "vamos mi amor"

No le contestó, no se le hacía fácil decirle adiós. Meditando los acontecimientos, temía que no fueran a buscarlo a él precísamente. Temía que fueran tras Hermione, temía que descubrieran que estaba viva. Incluso temía por Rosse, quien sólo era una muggle sin posibilidades de defenderse.

Hermione le observó y por alguna extraña razón, le dio la impresión de que ella deseaba llorar o algo por el estilo. Sonrió, observándola, convenciéndose de que era por ese motivo.

- Vas a llorar- le dijo, con una sonrisa.

- No ¿Por qué crees eso?

- Lo sé.

- Son sólo mis cambios de humor- resumió ella.

Snape no le contestó y comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas del colegio. Se giró, para indicarle a Hermione que estaba listo para partir. Dumbledore le daba unas pequeñas indicaciones antes de simplemente dejarla ir. Ella con un caminar apresurado, le alcanzó.

No se dijeron mucho, mientras caminaban. Rosse parecía ligeramente triste, de tener que verles separarse. Pero, así debían hacerse las cosas. Ambos debían estar separados, si eso generaba el bienestar de ella.

- ¿Vamos a volar en escoba?

- No debes aparecerte, considerando los sucesos acaecidos. El embarazo podría sufrir, consecuencias.

- Ya sé.

- ¿Sigues teniendo vértigo?- preguntó el hombre, mirándola con fijación- si quieres, yo podría.

- No- musitó ella, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios- eso ya se acabó Severus. Ya no tengo vértigo. Ya tú lo alejaste de mí.

No le contestó y colocó su escoba a una lado de ella. Hermione cerró los ojos y por un instante, eso alarmó a Snape.

- ¡No puedes volar con los ojos cerrados Hermione!

- No iba a hacerlo, sólo estaba buscando tus palabras. "Cierra los ojos, y mira todo lo que alcanzarás, visualiza"

No pudo evitar sonreír, luego de que Hermione estuviera preparada. No les tomó mucho tiempo, encontrarse en Italia nuevamente. Rosse dejó el equipaje a un lado, y comenzó a abrir las cortinas para airear la casa. Severus sólo se mantuvo en el salón, contemplando a Hermione quien no deseaba llorar. Pero sus intentos eran fallidos.

- Sólo hazlo.

- ¿Hacer qué, Severus?

- Si quieres llorar, hazlo. Yo no voy a molestarme por eso.

- Dije que no te extrañaría.

- Me extrañarás, igual lo harás. Hazlo, si eso quieres.

Hermione sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Snape la abrazaba. Cierto, que había mencionado que la visitaría para vacaciones, pero serían muchos meses. Meses donde ella llevaría a cabo un embarazo sin él, donde quizás tendría un parto sin él. Ella no sabía y él tampoco tenía idea de ello. Quizás, no se verían pronto. Quizás siquiera en esas vacaciones.

- ¿Me escribirás Severus?

- Todos los días.

- Entonces, yo te contaré sobre los pequeños. Todos los días.

- Eso me agradaría- le contestó él, depositando un beso sobre su frente- ¿Vas a estar bien Hermione?

- Rosse me cuidará, ella siempre lo ha hecho. Ella sabe como.

- No te metas en dificultades. Conociéndote, como conosco a Potter y a Weasley- dijo, mostrándole una carta.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Sus pedidos desesperados, para que yo les indicara donde estarás residenciada. Creo que, no estarás tan sola como parece.

Ella sonrió, emocionada. Snape la observó por un corto instante, antes de decidirse a dejarla. Tenía que regresar a Hogwarts, tenía asuntos importantes que atender. Aunque, no quisiera dejarla allí. Tenía que hacerlo, como ya había constatado. Por su bien, tenía que dejarla.

- Sólo escríbeme una vez, no sé si alguien podría detectar las cartas. ¿Soportarás escribirme una sola vez al día?

- Haré el intento.

- Si, en un caso extremo me necesitas, escríbeme. Extremo, Hermione- dijo, con severidad.

- Lo sé, lo haré. Lo prometo.

- Nada de visitas sorpresivas.

- Severus, lo sé. Acá me quedo, esperándote.

- Está todo en orden- decía Rosse con una sonrisa.

- Es todo Hermione.

Y así se despedía, con un largo beso. Rosse había prometido que la cuidaría, así que esperaba él que estuviera en lo cierto. Mientras ella permanecía allí y descansaba, él tendría una importante tarea. Descubrir que planificaban sus "compañeros" adeptos. Si Hermione estaba muerta, ellos debían de creerlo. O tal vez, ellos no lo habían creído del todo y por eso existían los sueños.

Ese día, él no volvió a dormirse. No estaba Hermione, y esa costumbre la había adquirido cuando ella se dormía en su habitación. No tenía nada que buscar allí. A Hermione le sucedía lo mismo, pese a que su embarazo le suplicaba que durmiera.

Le escribió la primera carta, no pudo resistirse. No comentó nada interesante, no tenía nada que él no supiese. Estaría por entrar en su tercer mes de embarazo y muchas cosas comenzarían a cambiar. Pero en ese instante, sólo eran palabras de cariño sobre el papel.

En la noche, Snape tuvo sueños muy similares. Nuevamente quiso adentrarse en la habitación, pero el mismo hombre le cerraba la puerta. Sucedía todo el tiempo y quería ir más allá.

Hasta que sucedió. Severus había logrado caminar hacia adentro. Hermione estaba en la cama, dormida. Entendió que el bebé que el hombre tenía entre sus brazos, era el segundo hijo. La pequeña seguía descansando en la cuna. Al mirar a su alrededor, sólo había un halo de luz que se colaba gracias a las cortinas blancas que Rosse hubiera corrido, horas atrás. Quiso despertarla, pero no podía tocarla. Tampoco podía tocar a la bebé que estaba en la cuna.

La puerta se abría nuevamente, así que él preparó su varita. Con un movimiento lento, aquel hombre entró en la habitación. Sostenía al otro bebé. Hermione comenzó a abrir los ojos con una sonrisa, y aquel hombre depositaba un beso en los labios de su esposa. Luego de eso, él despertó. Desesperado, apenas respirando.

Hermione también, por que su sueño había sido casi el mismo. Sólo que en el sueño que ella había vislumbrado, Snape estaba muerto. Luego de que ese hombre, entrara a verla.

* * *

Espero les gustara, saludos y besos.

M&S


	36. Conociendo un poco a sus hijos

Bien, espero que les guste el capítulo. Saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

Esa mañana, Severus, había despertado con un constante golpeteo en su ventana. Se levantó y dejó entrar a la pequeña lechuza. Bien, la primera carta era de Hermione, ese día.

Estaba entusiasmada. Había conocido qué sería cada bebé. Por supuesto, eso ameritaba una visita. Algo diferente, de lo que tenía planificado.

Curiosamente, como en su sueño. Sus hijos, eran varón y hembra respectivamente. Hermione estaba ya pensando en nombres. Para ambos bebés.

Le escribió algo breve, le diría lo demás cuando la viera. Sólo haría una visita, para estar a su lado ese día. No necesitaba realizar futuras incursiones, era peligroso.

Dumbledore dio el aval que necesitaba, pidiéndoles a los aurores que estuvieran al tanto de sus decisiones y de encantamientos protectores que, se habían colocado en la casa. Sólo ellos debían conocer los sortilegios y sus formas de revertirlos.

Hermione se mantuvo en el salón, con una sonrisa. Iba de un lado al otro, esperando por una contesta de su esposo. Pero lo que obtuvo fue mucho mejor.

Estaba en el salón, observándola. No le tomó mucho tiempo a ella, decidirse si abrazarle o no. en cuanto estuvo cerca de él, sostuvo su rostro con sus manos y le besó. La lechuza con su respuesta, llegaba en ese mismo momento.

- Creo que no necesitabas el aviso- rió ella, y él la observó.

- Puedes contarme ahora. Antes de que el tiempo se acorte.

- ¡Son un pequeño bebé, y una pequeña bebé!- dijo, sonriéndole. Snape asintió- A la bebé quiero llamarla Carmille. ¿Te gusta?

- Es un bonito nombre. ¿Y al pequeño?

- Sebástian. Quería llamarlo Severus, pero creo que no iba a gustarte. Además, sería complicado de diferenciar. Entre él y tú, quiero decir. Así que Sebástian, ya que la "S" es mi letra favorita.

- Eso fue, demasiado. Incluso para ti- sonrió él.

- Son los cambios de humor.

- ¡Señor Severus!- sonreía Rosse- ¿Ha escuchado ya, la noticia?

- Sí, gracias- respondía él, alzando la cabeza para mirar a Rosse.

- ¡Es maravilloso Hermione!- continuó sonriendo ella- ¡No puedo esperar a mirar sus caritas por primera vez!

- Creo que nosotros tampoco. ¿No es así Severus?

- Así es.

Hermione junto sus manos sobre su vientre, y comenzó a acariciarlo con mucha suavidad. Mientras lo hacía, se dirigió a Snape.

- El doctor, no entendía cómo el bebé se había recuperado. Dijo que su corazón latía como nunca. Pero que siempre creyó que yo iba a tener un solo bebé. ¡Y era la primera vez que nos veíamos!

- Pues, Trelawney tampoco lo creyó.

- Carmille y Sebástian. Serán los hijos de Severus Snape, el hombre a quien hasta ahora no se le adjudicaba sentimiento alguno.

- Es tú culpa.

- Y me alegro de que así sea. Ya necesitaba algo en su vida, profesor.

Hermione sonrió, mientras Snape arqueaba las cejas. Ella amaba ese gesto, así que no consiguió sorprenderla. En cambio, Hermione se inclinó para que sus labios se rozaran por última vez. Snape debía regresar, mucho estaba en juego y las fuerzas se necesitaban para otras cosas. Snape se levantó del sofá y permaneció de pie mientras Hermione sólo observaba su vientre y continuaba acariciándolo.

- ¿Debo recordarte que debes tener cuidado Hermione?

- No- dijo ella mientras continuaba con lo suyo y Snape se inclinaba para depositar un beso en su frente.

- Espero, verte pronto- fue su último comentario, antes de desaparecer. Hermione alzó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

- Yo también.

Tiempo después, ella sólo dormía mientras Rosse había comenzado a tejer algo para los bebés. A Rosse le gustaba confeccionar regalos y era una tradición familiar que ella deseaba mantener. Hermione era de su familia, desde mucho tiempo atrás. Así la consideraba ella.

Ella no había vuelto a soñar. Sólo con sus dos hijos, el como serían y a quién se parecerían. Parecía, que eso era suficiente para alejar los demonios que habían estado atormentando su mente. Lo mismo sucedía con Snape, mientras meditaba.

Dumbledore parecía extasiado ante su comentario. Era una fortuna que ya pudieran tener algo asegurado, algo que les dijera que sus hijos estaban allí. Estaba feliz con el progreso que había hecho Snape. Pensaba igual que Hermione. Él necesitaba un cambio en su vida. Y lo estaba teniendo con creces.

Nuevamente, Snape, no fue citado por el señor tenebroso. Seguía sin entender, qué esperaban para hacerlo. Pues al menos, debía contentarse con la tranquilidad que ambos obstentaban. Y esperaba, perdurase hasta el nacimiento de los bebés. Luego, ya verían sus opciones.

Suspiró, riéndose cuando otra carta aparecía en su escritorio. Hermione pedía los miles de perdones, pero ella tenía que decirle que le amaba. Acervaba que no se había despedido con propiedad de él, y tenía que enseñarle algo. Era de Rosse, algo que ella había hecho para él. Lucía como algo étnico, para la protección. Una pequeña cinta que cabía en su muñeca. Hermione decía que ella, usaba una igual. Que ambos debían usarla, si querían que todo perdurase. Si se rompía, pues eso servía para limpiar de todo mal. Populachero y algo tonto, pero ¿contradecir a Hermione? Más valía el hacerlo.

Esa mañana, las chicas estaban fascinadas con lo que él llevaba en una mano. Lo podía escuchar mientras estaba en el aula. Y pese a que bien, eso generaría una sanción con creces, sólo quitó unos "pocos" puntos. No tenía deseos de discutir con nadie, estaba ensimismado en otros asuntos de mayor importancia. Y así también, estaba Hermione.

Ginny había prometido que le acompañaría, para comenzar a acondicionar una habitación. Se había, prácticamente, mudado a aquella casa. Rosse por supuesto, había prometido su entera disposición. Ella estaba fascinada y no deseaba alejarse demasiado para perdérselo. Creía que Snape era una persona peculiar, de la cual no se le podía mencionar tener familia. Quería ver, como reaccionaba ante ello. Hermione también.

Desde ese día, muchas cosas iban a cambiar. Hermione estaba mucho más madura de lo que ella creyó alguna vez. Y parecía que todo tenía una forma distinta de verse. Bastaba para ella, la espera puesto que deseaba disfrutar cada día de su embarazo. Aunque bien, deseaba conocer a sus hijos. No podía estar más feliz por todo lo que tenía, pese a que todo había comenzado mal y por un contrato obligatorio.

Amaba a Snape, y estaba comenzando a disfrutarlo. Nunca creyó imaginarse, meditando eso, pero lo amaba. Tampoco lo imaginó a él casado, pero por ahora estar casado con "Granger" parecía que le gustaba. Y eso, en Snape, era mucho decir.

Esa noche, él mismo violentó su propia regla. Le escribió una carta, deseándole una buena noche a ella y a sus hijos. Extraño, aún para él. Pero sí ella, había tenido un momento de "exceso" según él, él se tomó la molestia de tener uno para con ella.


	37. Sintiendo

Espero que este capítulo les guste. Les dejo besos y saludos.

M&S

* * *

Hermione sonreía, mientras las blancas manos de Rosse se posaban sobre su vientre. Habían pasado unos pocos meses y ella estaba felizmente en su quinto mes de embarazo. Su vientre había ganado tamaño, como su sonrisa. Sebástian y Carmille, habían decidido ser muy activos. ¡Siempre daban muestra de su existencia!

De un momento a otro, muchas cartas habían compartido Hermione y Snape. Ella había tenido una ligera fiebre, que lo alarmó, pero Rosse la había controlado. Hermione parecía estar bien y ellos en el incógnito, sólo enviándose cartas.

Hermione supo, por Snape, que su padre estaba aflijido con su muerte. Necesitó, sólo una carta y una breve explicación para que él, se sintiera bien. Ginny por su parte, prometió que iría a buscarlo, para que fuera a verla.

Cada día, Hermione tenía más y más sueño. Le costaba muchísimo levantarse, además de que sus bebés escogían muchos momentos inoportunos para hacerse notar. ¡A veces, pasaban todo el día moviéndose! Sin duda, iban a ser el terror de Snape. Si salían, tal cual eran.

Esa tarde, ella estaba escribiéndole una carta. Había visitado al médico, y había visto un poco de Carmille y un poco de Sebástian. Afirmaba, que Sebástian era idéntico a él. ¡Nunca quiso dejarse ver, por más que lo intentaron!

Hermione suspiró, imaginándose el rostro de su esposo para cuando leyera la carta, imaginándose su contestación. La cerró con un suave movimiento, y se la ató a su lechuza. Tiempo después, sólo la observó partir, surcar el cielo razo.

Se quedó sentada en el salón, contemplando a Rosse que seguía tejiendo y a Ginny que recogía varios carretes de hilo para ayudarle. Se durmió, observándolas, ella se durmió.

Mientras dormía, vio muchas cosas. En su sueño, ella seguía lanzando delicadamente a Sebástian hacia arriba. Snape, estaba en la cama, junto a la pequeña Carmille. Contemplaba a Hermione, mientras cuidaba de la pequeña niña que dormía en la cama. Lentamente, Hermione giró la cabeza, sosteniendo a Sebástian y se levantó de aquella mecedora. Sonriente, ella se acercaba hasta su esposo y dejaba en la cuna al pequeño bebé, para hacer lo mismo con Carmille. Al terminar, Snape sostenía una de sus manos, le pedía que se girara a observarla y le hablaba.

Despertó, de golpe y ambas mujeres le observaron. Ella estaba tensa, mirando a su alrededor con cierta preocupación. Ginny, fue la primera en levantarse y acudir a ella.

- ¿Qué sucede Hermione?

- Tuve, tuve un sueño.

- ¿Y qué sucedió?

- Estábamos con los bebés, juntos. Pero Severus.

- ¿Qué, qué sucede con Snape?

- Él me dijo, él me dijo que era hora de morir.

- ¿Hora de morir?

- Sí, me dijo eso- suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente. Ginny hizo igual, tocándosela. Hermione tenía fiebre nuevamente.

- Hermione, tienes fiebre.

Ese instante, una segunda carta partió para Hogwarts. Hermione estaba en un hospital, uno muggle. Snape no tardó en llegar hasta ella. Su esposa, estaba en dificultades.

La contempló, mientras ella volvía a estar dormida. La fiebre, parecía ser insistente y Rosse desconocía qué sucedía con ella. Snape, permaneció sentado, a su lado. No se levantaría hasta escuchar que ella estaba bien. Por mucho, que aborreciera los hospitales muggles, o todo lo muggle.

Suspiró, cuando pasaban las horas y Hermione parecía no reaccionar. De un momento a otro, sólo se aferró a su mano, cuando ella se movía de un lado al otro. La fiebre le estaba afectando.

Pensó, que, se trataba de los sueños que ella estaba teniendo. Sin duda, eso podía afectarla, tenerla en tensión. Sin embargo, esperaba que no fuera tan grave como para dañarla.

- Hermione, levántate- musitó, cuando la observaba con fijesa. Cuando había depositado un beso sobre su frente, aún caliente.

Tiempo después, no hubo cambio, así que lo volvió a intentar. Con su mano sobre su vientre, con sus labios reposando sobre su cabeza.

- Amor, levántate- dijo, cuando nunca hubiere mencionado una palabra de cariño. Aún así, era culpa de Hermione. Ella había sacado todas esas palabras, a las cuales le temía. Las cuales se habían ido con Lily Evans Potter.

- Hermione, no es hora de morir. Tienes hijos, que necesitan de ti.

Suspiró, cuando sus párpados vibraron levemente. Se separó de ella, para bajar la mirada, para observarla con detalle. Ella trataba de verle, pero el esfuerzo sólo le agotaba. Aún así, pudo oír su voz.

- Qué bueno... que has cambiado de opinión- sonrió, levemente. Severus se inclinaba, para darle un beso. Para sonreírle, sin que alguno se fijase en eso.

- ¿En qué he cambiado de parecer, mi amor?

- Hace un rato, me decías que era hora de morir. En mis sueños.

- Son sólo sueños. Esto es sólo fiebre.

- Son sólo besos- sonrió ella- No es sólo amor.

Hermione sonreía, su rostro parecía ganar el color que había perdido. La fiebre había comenzado a bajarle, pero él no se había separado de ella. Dumbledore le dejó quedarse, el tiempo que deseare, eso no tenía importancia. Hermione, le necesitaba y si al señor tenebroso se le ocurría llamar, pues bien; que lo hiciese.

A media noche, Snape sólo dormía en el sofá. Hermione dormía igual, luego de haberse sentido relativamente mejor. Los bebés estaban bien, y la fiebre no les había afectado en absoluto. Sólo descansaban.

Ella había comenzado a quejarse, así que Snape estaba despierto de inmediato. Se sentó en la cama y la contempló en la poca luz que había en la habitación. Hermione sonreía levemente.

- ¿Qué sucede Hermione?

- Están moviéndose. Sólo mira.

Tomó su mano con una sonrisa, y la colocó sobre su vientre. Severus, pudo sentir con facilidad, como sus bebés pateaban el vientre. Una y otra vez, sin detenerse.

- Creo que están felices.

- Necesitas, algo que los alivie.

- Sí, a su padre. Cada vez que te acercas, se ponen inquietos. Creo que, es una forma de llamar tu atención.

- Hermione.

- Son ellos, es su culpa.

Snape suspiró, cuando Hermione se sentaba en la cama con cierta dificultad. Ella, contemplaba una ventana mientras meditaba. Como siempre, con sus manos sobre su vientre.

- Siento que, algo está mal Severus. Toda esta paz, toda la tranquilidad.

- Lo sé, también lo pienso así.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Si nos hieren? Si saben que existimos.

- Nos defendemos Hermione.

- ¿Sabes que, siento que te amo Severus?

- ¿Cambios de humor?

- Todo lo contrario.

Y sonreía, mientras le besaba una vez más. Fuera, había alguien, con una sonrisa escueta. Observaba el hospital, mientras movía su varita, de un lado al otro. Se acomodó la capa de viaje, y continuó su camino.

* * *

Espero les gustara. Saludos y besos.

M&S


	38. Hay algo mal con Rosse

Hola, acá les dejo más del fan fic. Espero que les guste. He estado practicando el asunto de la narrativa y espero que se vea y se lea mejor. Saludos y besos.

M&S  


* * *

Severus, estaba sentado en el sofá mientras, Hermione, estaba recostada en el. Le cuidaba, desde la enfermedad y no había querido irse. Dumbledore, ya lo sabía y entendía que Snape era un mago capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo.

Hermione sonreía, mientras leía un libro. Le había dicho, miles de veces, que no era necesario que estuviera junto a ella. Estaba bien, además Rosse y Ginny estarían a su lado ante cualquier imponderable. Severus, no quería entenderlo. No quería escucharla y permanecía dentro de la habitación.

Por su parte, Ginny, permanecía dentro de la casa. Harry hacía una que otra visita, pero nunca era algo seguro. De un momento a otro, el rumor de que Hermione seguía con vida había comenzado a escucharse. Los aurores, se encargaron de disipar ese rumor. Aunque, aún quedaban quienes afirmaran lo contrario.

- ¿Cómo crees, que serán nuestros hijos? ¿Cómo tú, o como yo?

- Mejor, que sean como tú.

- A mí, me encantaría que Sebástian fuese idéntico a ti. Eso me haría tan feliz.

- Pues, tendrás que esperar para descubrirlo- le comentó Snape, cerrando su libro sobre pociones- Unos dos meses.

- ¿Estás feliz con sólo destruír, mis ilusiones?

Snape no contestó y simplemente depositó un beso sobre su frente, antes de levantarse. Miró a su alrededor y luego, se giró para observarla. Hermione permaneció sentada, esperando por un comentario. Su esposo, había despegado sus finos labios, en lo que seguramente sería un comentario. Sólo que, no llegó.

Rosse entró en la habitación, indicándole a Hermione que el almuerzo estaba dispuesto sobre la mesa. Sabía que, Snape tenía que irse así que Hermione hizo todo lo posible para rogarle que se quedara. Pocos mimos fueron suficentes, Snape terminó cediendo ante las peticiones de Hermione.

Se sentó a su lado y simplemente la contempló mientras ella comía. Esperaba hasta que ella, estuviera satisfecha, para él comenzar. Hermione, negó con la cabeza y le pidió que se despreocupara. Estaba bien, sólo era un embarazo.

A mitad del almuerzo, Hermione se sintió enferma. Snape permaneció allí, con su mano sobre la suya hasta que Hermione se levantó para descansar. Rosse, le acompañó mientras Snape terminaba. Permaneció solo, por largo rato.

Meditó, mientras lo estaba. Mientras pensaba, un planteamiento llegó hasta su mente. Hermione, pronto tendría a los bebés y muy pronto confirmaría si sus sueños sólo eran meros sueños o algo más.

Rosse regresó al comedor. Hermione, se había sentido ligeramente mareada así que sólo la dejó acostada. Snape, fue a verla.

Se sentó en la cama y permaneció largo rato, mientras Hermione tomaba en cuenta que alguien estaba junto a ella. Abrió los ojos y contempló a su esposo, mientras él sonreía.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sólo estoy exhausta. Creo que, me han pateado muy fuerte.

- Hermione- meditó, profundamente.

- ¿Mmm?

- No vuelvas a decir cosa semejante. No vuelvas a decir, que "quiero" destruír tus ilusiones.

- ¿Qué sucede Severus? ¿Piensas, que pensaba en ti como mortífago?- resumió ella, con una sonrisa- fue un simple comentario.

Hermione se levantó hasta sentarse y apoyó su cabeza sobre su espalda. La respiración del hombre, le acarició ligeramente. Podía entender, su preocupación. Sin duda, no esperaban ambos salir del asunto de buenas a primeras. Ya sabían, que algo se tramaba desde el mismo momento en que Snape decidió hablar de su "nueva" vida a la fuerza.

- Todo estará bien- sonrió Hermione, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro- yo lo sé. Además, necesitare mucho de ti, para cuando nazcan los pequeños.

- Y me tendrás- respondió Snape, sin moverse.

Hermione rió, sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos. Le dio otro beso, uno apasionado. Terminó, esparciendo besos por su cuello.

- No deberías hacer eso- meditó Snape- sabes, que no puedo tomarte.

- Seguro, puedes resistir unos pocos meses- se rió ella.

Se separó de Hermione, con una pequeña caricia. Al final del día, había vuelto a Hogwarts y ella sentía, que así debía ser. Sólo restaban dos meses, para que pudieran estar juntos. Si había esperado tanto, seguro podía esperar un poco más.

De un momento a otro, se suscitó la tarde. Hermione, había escuchado por parte de Rosse, que iría al pueblo por ciertos enseres que necesitaba. Permaneció sola en la enorme casa, ya que Ginny había ido a buscar a su padre. Iba a estar bien, ya sabía cuidarse sola.

Permaneció en el sofá, mientras leía algo sobre bebés. El pueblo estaba un poco lejos, pero para el comienzo del anochecer, Rosse regresaría.

Mientras caminaba, Rosse intuyó que Hermione estaría bien e intentó dejar de preocuparse. En una estrecha calle, alguien la intersectó.

Llevaba una larga túnica negra, y una sonrisa en los labios. Rosse quiso pasar por otra calle, pero el personaje, la interceptó. Con un suspiro, ella le pidió que se apartara, pero no le hicieron caso. Cuando quiso pasar, una varita chocó con su abdomen.

Se mantuvo en silencio, con sus ojos llenos de miedo. No reconocía la voz que le hablaba, pero le decía que si sabía lo que le convenía; era mejor que siguiera sus instrucciones. Rosse asintió con un movimiento frenético de su cabeza y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Era hombre, por la complexión corporal. Ella le siguió hasta un denso pasaje y le entregó una pequeña bolsita de cuero. Su plan, parecía contemplar una pequeña botellita transparente con un líquido de iguales características. Rosse observó su contenido con nerviosismo. Las últimas palabras del misterioso visitante, "hazlo o mueres".

Rosse corrió hasta que se sintió segura. Para Hermione, estuvo de regreso antes de lo previsto. Para cuando quiso hacerle preguntas, ella rehuía de su mirada y se había encerrado en su cuarto. Al regresa Ginny, tampoco pudo sustraerle información.

Hermione y su padre, permanecieron largo rato conversando en el salón. Ginny les alcanzó luego de que saliera de la habitación de Rosse sin resultados. Hermione pensó, que debía escribirle a Snape sobre el asunto. Lo hizo, en un santiamén.

Snape meditó la carta que Hermione le hizo llegar. Mencionaba, que era de caracter urgente, puesto que Rosse actuaba diferente. Casi no salía de su habitación y no deseaba comer. A veces hablaba y se le escuchaba llorando. Snape suponía, que era obra de alguien. Era obra, de aquellos a quienes seguía. Seguramente.

Se preparó, tomando su varita. Dumbledore, prometió que le avisaría a Remus cuanto antes. Si los habían ubicado, lo mejor era trasladarse. Snape también lo creía, pero dudaba de que pudieran protegerse todo el tiempo. Ya sabían su secreto, seguramente.

Hermione preparó la cena, junto con Ginny. Nuevamente, Rosse no quiso comer ni salir de la habitación. Escucharon un débil sollozo y Hermione pensó que era hora de tomar medidas.

* * *

  
Espero que les gustara. Saludos y besos.

M&S


	39. Un poco de veneno y un parto acelerado

Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. Lo escribí anoche, cuando tuve un ataque de creatividad. Saludos.

M&S

* * *

Ese día, había una cena sobre la mesa. Hermione, había pedido la presencia de su padre para que se quedara con ella. Extasiado estaba, de saberla embarazada. Su hija, había cambiado tanto que le hizo rememorar a su madre. El tema cesó, cuando él hizo mención de ella. Aún, estaba muy sentida con todo el asunto.

Como supuso, Rosse seguía extraña, indiferente. Había comenzado a servir la comida y parecía tensa cuando Hermione, la observaba con fijeza desde el otro lado. Las copas de vino estaban sobre la mesa, una tras otra.

Snape arribó a la casona y se encontró con el padre de Hermione. Con una sonrisa, ella les presentó. Su padre, estaba agraciado con la idea de que Snape, se preocupara por ella. Snape, no era una persona habladora, así que Hermione no logró que ambos conversaran. No, lo suficiente.

Snape tenía una sola idea para la visita y esa era, investigar sobre Rosse. La observó, siempre, desde una distancia oportuna. Seguía sin dilucidar algo sobre ella, e intentó introducirse en su dormitorio para encontrar alguna pista.

Pasó largo tiempo, contemplándola y meditándo. Lucía tan nerviosa como Hermione afirmaba y Ginny había comenzado a sentirse desesperada puesto que, afirmaba que aunque tuvieran poco tiempo de conocerse; ella no actuaba de esa forma.

Hermione, prefirió abstraerse. La cena pronto estaría servida y ella tenía cosas que meditar. Snape sin embargo, temía que hubiese sido un ataque mortífago de lo cual; ella hubiese sido víctima. Intentó, hablar con ella.

- ¿Se siente bien?- fue su pregunta, ¿Cómo dirigirse a ella?

- ¡Se...señor Snape!- dijo, sobresaltada, cuando le daba la espalda en la cocina- ¡Yo.. me siento perfecta!

Snape suspiró, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla mejor. Seguía sin poder ver más que, su cabello rubio. Sus lágrimas, eran tapadas por esa larga y fina cabellera.

- Hermione afirma que quizás.

- Estoy bien, de verdad- dijo, volviéndose hacia él para observarle con una sonrisa- sólo, descuide. Señor Severus, Hermione está bien.

La observó salirse y seguía dudando de su palabra. Hermione, entró en la cocina y le observó con cierta preocupación.

- Severus, algo está mal con Rosse.

- Lo sé. Está diferente. ¿Segura que sólo regresó del pueblo? ¿No te dijo nada?

- No, sólo regresó y se fue a su cuarto- dijo ella, cuando le abrazaban- Temo que, haya algo que le esté haciendo daño, algo que no sepamos Severus.

- Descuida, estará mejor. Debe de tener, algún problema o quizás encontró algo que la inquietó.

Muy pronto, Snape meditó sus propias palabras y las de la mujer. Hermione le observó, mientras él pensaba con detenimiento.

- ¿Severus? ¿Qué sucede?

- Sólo estoy pensando- musitó él, besándola- Ve con tu padre, hay algo que debo atender.

No supo por qué, pero sus palabras evocaron en él, muchas ideas. Regresó a la habitación de Rosse y se mantuvo dentro. Estaba atento, con sus sentidos despiertos. Quizás, estaba pasando por alto algo.

Si era lo que pensaba, entonces estaba trabajando mal desde el comienzo. Quizás no le había sucedido nada, pero sí, pudo encontrarse con algo angustiante. Bien podía, tener algo que le habían otorgado o estar fraguando algún plan en contra de Hermione.

Suspiró, con los ojos cerrados, agudizando más aún los sentidos. Parecía no haber nada dentro de la habitación. Volvió a abrir los ojos y denotó que no tenía pistas. Si ella tramaba algo, Hermione podía salir herida y él no podría hacer algo.

Miró a su alrededor y notó un extraño bulto bajo una de las almohadas de la cama. Había una pequeña bolsita de cuero, que tenía un olor peculiar. Un olor, casi imperceptible. Agradeció, que él era bueno con las pócimas, puesto que no hubiera dado con el detalle; de que eso era.

¡Veneno! Un veneno bastante poderoso y de rápida acción. En un santiamén, podía destruir a la persona que lo bebiera. Suspiró, cuando recordó que Rosse estaba en la cocina.

Quiso salir, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Fuera, estaba Rosse con su cuerpo apegado a la misma y con lágrimas en los ojos. Suspiró un "lo siento" y se encaminó hacia la cena.

Caminaba, con una copa de vino en las manos. Snape intentó forzar la puerta, pero ella olvidaba que él tenía magia. Intentó sacar la varita, pero no la tenía. ¿Cómo ya no la tenía? Tuvo que. Bien, Rosse se la había quitado de alguna forma.

Se quedó de pie, intentando no pensar lo peor. Intentó nuevamente forzar la puerta, pero no tuvo éxito. El pequeño frasco, rodó hasta sus pies y lo contempló por un instante. ¡El veneno podría matar a su esposa, o en el peor de los casos, a sus hijos!

Hermione observó a Rosse que disponía las copas sobre la mesa. Con un fuerte suspiro, ella se sentó y Hermione se giró hacia ella para preguntar por Snape. Ella no sabía de él.

Rosse negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Hermione, comenzó a comer con cierta confusión. Seguramente, Snape había encontrado algo o simplemente seguía investigando. Ginny por su parte, había ido a la habitación para buscar algo.

Para fortuna de Snape, Ginny escuchó sus escandalizados golpes sobre la puerta. Al abrir, Snape aparto a Ginny con brusquedad y corrió hacia la cocina. Al llegar, ya era muy tarde. Hermione, había comenzado a beberse el vino, mientras Rosse le observaba desde el otro punto de la mesa.

- ¡No tomes eso Hermione, tiene veneno!- rugió él, quitándole la copa de las manos. Hermione había bebido un poco de ese vino y se levantó de un salto, nerviosa.

Snape le quitó su varita a Hermione y apuntó a Rosse, mientras la ocultaba tras de él. Rosse se mantuvo en silencio, de pie con lágrimas en los ojos. Snape giró su cabeza. Hermione seguía de pie y su padre alarmado, había lanzado su copa al suelo. ¿Si era veneno, por qué no estaba enferma?

Ginny también había alzado su varita, con estupefacción. Rosse suspiró, tomando su copa, la única que permanecía intacta sobre la mesa.

- Lo siento señor Severus. Tuve que tomar su varita cuando, salí de la cocina. No quería hacerle daño a Hermione y por eso.

Rosse tomó la copa, con sus temblorosos dedos y comenzó a beber de ella. Snape, entendiendo que ese era el veneno, lanzó un conjuro y la reventó en pequeñísimos trozos. Igual, Rosse se desplomó en el suelo y comenzó a moverse frenéticamente. Hermione, soltó un chillido de terror, mientras Ginny la sostenía. Snape caminó a grandes zancadas hacia Rosse.

- Está con vida, aún tenemos tiempo de llevarla a San Mungo.

- ¡Llévatela, llévatela!- chilló Hermione.

Severus Snape, desapareció junto con el cuerpo de Rosse. Hermione mientras lloraba, se había separado de Ginny y comenzó a buscar la varita de Snape.

- ¿Qué haces? Sabes que no puedes ir, que no puedes aparecerte así como así.

- ¡Déjame!- espetó ella, cuando Ginny la sostenía.

Intentó moverse, pero de pronto sintió un dolor agudo en su vientre. Comenzó a sostenérselo, mientras el dolor se incrementaba.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué sucede?

- Creo que, escogieron un mal momento para decirme algo.

Ginny la observó, a todas luces parecía que Hermione tenía intenciones de dar a luz. No podía ser, tenían aún dos meses por delante. ¿Por qué?

Hermione, se dejó caer lentamente en el suelo, presa del dolor. De un momento a otro, Ginny había tomado la varita de Snape y la colocó sobre una mesilla. Tomó a Hermione por un brazo y supo que debían aparecerse. Aunque ella estuviera embarazada.

No podía tener dolores de parto, ¿O sí? Bebes de seis meses aún, no estaban desarrollados en su totalidad. ¿Por qué entonces, sentía dolores de parto? ¿Estrés?

* * *

Hasta otra.

M&S


	40. Hermione tiene noticias

Bueno, espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

M&S  


* * *

Hermione, llegó al hospital de la mano de Ginny Weasley. Hermione tenía unos siete meses de embarazo, contando los pocos días que ya le quedaban para incursar en esa fecha y estaba sintiendo dolores de parto. ¿Por qué?

La acompañó, hasta que una medimaga se encargó de ella. Snape, debía de estar cerca y ella podría comunicarle lo que sucedía con Hermione. Esperaba.

- La joven, ¿Cuantos meses de embarazo tiene?

- Siete, bueno en poco tiempo.

- Es muy pronto para que sus bebés nazcan- meditó la medimaga- ¿Alguna razón para su malestar?

- Bueno, digamos que hemos vivido una sorpresa un tanto desagradable.

La medimaga asintió y corrió a la habitación cuando Hermione había comenzado a quejarse. Ginny entró tras ella, con el rostro fruncido en preocupación. Hermione podía perder a los bebés o a uno de ellos.

Ginny se inclinó, para acariciarle la cabeza a Hermione, quien trataba en vano de soportar el dolor. Permaneció allí, mientras maquinaba el cómo comunicarse con Snape. Seguramente, estaba allí también.

Lo estaba. Rosse permanecía inconsciente, con una fiebre altísima. Se movía de un lado al otro, mientras el veneno corría por sus venas. Severus, se mantuvo impasible mientras los medimagos intentaban resolver el inconveniente. Mientras meditaba en silencio, una medimaga entró en la habitación donde residía.

- ¡Lo necesitamos! - le dijo, a otro medimago- ¡Una joven, está a punto de tener a sus bebés a destiempo!

El medimago asintió, mientras salía de la habitación. Snape no sabía por qué, pero pensaba que eso tenía que ver con Hermione. Bueno, ya tenía razones para ser paranoico. Decidió, salir de la habitación y seguir a los medimagos para corroborar su teoría.

Era cierto. Hermione, estaba en una cama de hospital, intentando soportar un terrible dolor. Ginny le observó, mientras él entraba con preocupación. Suspirandos se acercó hasta ella para preguntarle por los sucesos.

- ¡No tengo idea!- contestó Ginny, turbada- ¡De pronto, comenzó a sentir dolores de parto! ¡Pero sólo tienen siete meses!

Snape observó a su esposa, que de un momento a otro había perdido idea de sí. Tenía razón Ginny, al afirmar que sólo tenían siete meses. Tenía que hacer algo, debía resolver ese pequeño detalle antes de perder a sus hijos.

Le dejaron, junto a Hermione. Se mantuvo sentado, observándola mientras ella suspiraba. Despertó, observándolo y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Mi amor, creo que nos equivocamos en las fechas.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Hermione?

- No tengo, ni siete ni ocho meses. Tengo los nueve meses exactos.

- Pero ¿Cómo es posible? Hermione, tú y yo...

- Nos equivocamos- sonrió ella dándole un beso- y ahora.

Permaneció dentro de la habitación, mientras Hermione sonreía. En poco tiempo, Hermione iba a tener a sus hijos. No sabía, que esperar al respecto. Qué esperar acerca del asunto en cuestión. No estaba, preparado para el rol de padre. No podía, evitar sentirse en tensión de sólo pensarlo.

Ginny iba y venía, con noticias de Rosse. Habían logrado estabilizarla, pero dudaban que pudieran salvarla. Administraban, pequeñas dósis de antídotos. Le permitía vivir un poco más, mientras dilucidaban la forma de mantenerla estable.

Por su parte, Hermione estaba preparada para parir. Snape se quedó afuera, mientras Hermione era atendida. Esperaba, que todo terminase bien, para ambas mujeres. No quería ya, más motivos de preocupación.

Pasó largo rato, sentado en una pequeña silla. Suspiró y se llevó una mano al rostro. Había pasado tanta tensión, que sin duda necesitaba un poco de descanso. Mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, escuchó un débil gemido. Hermione, estaba en labor de parto.

Pasó largo tiempo, escuchando los quejidos de ella. Supuso, que parir dos bebés no era tan fácil como se oía. Permaneció sentado, sin atreverse siquiera a hacer preguntar para confirmar su estado. Ya le dirían, luego.

Ginny regresó al pasillo. Estaba debatiéndose entre la felicidad y la preocupaión por Rosse. De un suspiro, se sentó al lado de Snape y permaneció con su quijada apoyada en sus manos. Sería un día y una noche larga.

Pronto, no se escuchó más que lo normal en el hospital. Dentro de la habitación de Hermione, sólo había silencio. Sin lugar a dudas, o todo había terminado o estaba empeorando. Hizo el amago de levantarse, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un llanto prolongado. Llantos de bebés.

Se encaminó hacia la habitación, con paso trémulo y torpe. La medimaga había salido y él pudo entrever a Hermione, besándo las pequeñas cabezas de ambos bebés. Estaban sanos y ella sonreía, repartiendo besos. Estaba sudorosa, exhausta y pálida, pero para él; nunca se vio tan hermosa como en ese instante.

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y luego volvió a mirar a sus hijos. Snape caminó, hasta sentarse en la cama y contempló a las criaturas que Hermione sostenía en cada brazo.

- Severus, son Carmille y Sebástian.

- Los veo- sonrió él, inclinándose para besarla- Ahora, puedes verlos como tanto ansiabas. ¿A cuál de nosotros se parecen más?

- No podemos saberlo aún- contestó ella, acercando a la pequeña Carmille para simplemente grabarse su esencia- pero estoy segura de que, Sebástian, se parecerá a ti. No me molestarán, dos hombres en casa.

- Yo tendré a dos pequeñas a quienes cuidar- le contestó, desafiándola. Ella rió y le mantuvo la vista, rebozánte de alegría.

- Mi amor, somos padres. ¿Qué te parece?

- Fantástico- Contestó él, tomando entre sus brazos a la pequeña bebé. Hermione suspiró, exhausta.

- ¡Oh, los bebés ya están aquí!- exclamó Ginny con una sonrisa amplia- ¡Pero qué hermosas criaturas!

- Son ellos- Hermione miró a Ginny- ¿Cómo está Rosse?

- Está mejor, según sé. Espero que, pueda ver a los bebés. Ella lo ansiaba tanto.

- Sí, yo también lo espero.

- Tienes que descansar Hermione- musitó Snape, colocando a Carmille en una pequeña cuna que habían dispuesto allí.

- ¡Pero quiero estar con los bebés!

- Descuida, nosotros estaremos con ellos. Nada va a pasarles.

Hermione se dejó convencer. Snape acarició su cabeza y depositó un beso en la misma antes de verla recostarse. A punto de cerrar sus ojos, Hermione se dirigió a él.

- Severus, cuida de nuestros hijos.

- Estarán bien. Yo los cuidaré.

Hermione sonrió, mientras caía presa del sueño. Ginny contempló ambas cunas, cuando los bebés bostezaban, llenos de sueño. Como su madre.

- Esto es fantástico. Mi madre se pondrá tan feliz, ya puedo imaginármela.

- Debería evitar los avisos, señorita Weasley. Podría ser peligroso.

Ginny suspiró, contemplando a la pequeña Carmille. Tenía el cabello tan negro como su padre, aunque ella sabía que era demasiado pronto para establecer un parentezco. Sin duda, ya hacían falta alegrías en esos tiempos de guerra. Además, que Snape fuera un padre, era algo que no se veía todos los días.

Y lo vio. Snape estaba allí, vigilando de su nueva familia. Vigilando de su esposa e hijos y procurando su bienestar. Se le observaba diferente, pleno, lleno de expectación mientras observaba a los pequeños. Era un hombre si se podía, nuevo y eso; le gustaba a Ginny.

* * *

Nos leeremos pronto.

M&S


	41. Pesadilla

La equivocación con las fechas, que menciona Hermione. Viene dado, por unas experiencias. Tengo amigas embarazadas, que siquiera se les nota. Así, son los embarazos del nuevo milenio que no te hacen engordar. Tenía 5 meses y no se le notaba, a una de ellas. Por eso, lo he hecho.

Saludos.

* * *

Hermione, estubo durmiendo desde el momento en que la dejó en la habitación. Debió, permanecer afuera ya que, las medimagas insistían en que ella debía descansar. No lo entendía, pero no tenía inconveniente con ello. En cuanto ella se despertase, iría a verla.

Ginny por su parte, permaneció junto a Rosse. Estaba muy débil y temían que no se salvara. Había estado consciente una vez y se había enterado de Hermione y de los bebés. Sonreía, a la nada, sin estar enterada de algo. Eso, en Snape, generaba preocupación.

Había sido, lo bastante fuerte como para mantenerla en estado de supresión absoluta. Parecía, que querían arremeter contra ellos de la peor forma posible. Sin duda, Snape debía vigilar sus pasos.

Hermione, despertó tiempo después. Severus, caminó hacia la habitación con una sonrisa suave y ella le observó, desde la cama en donde estaba acostada. Se sentó a su lado, mientras ella sonreía.

- ¿Estás bien Severus?- comentó- ¿Cómo está Rosse?

- No te voy a mentir Hermione. Está grave y es posible que no podamos ayudarle. Han intentado limpiar su sistema, pero ya el veneno ha estado mucho tiempo en él.

Hermione, se cubrió la cara con las manos. Rosse había sido y era, como una hermana para ella. No soportaría, el perderla. Deseaba ir con ella, a mostrarle a sus pequeños. Snape, pensando que eso quería, le apaciguó con una suave caricia en su cabeza.

- Descuida, mejorará. Todo se pondrá bien- dijo, depositando un beso en su frente. Hermione, pronto dejó de llorar.

Observó a su alrededor. Los bebés, seguían durmiendo desde que los había estado cuidando. Se giró hacia Hermione con otra sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo están ellos?- preguntó, observándolos.

- Están bien, nada distinto. Sólo dormir y muy pronto, seguro se despertarán con apetito.

Dicho y hecho. Muy pronto, los bebés despertaron en llantos. Hermione sonreía, mientras Snape tomaba entre sus brazos a la pequeña Carmille y la colocaba junto a su madre. Ella, le acercó hasta su pecho para amamantarla. Él, sólo las contempló. Hermione, jugaba con ella mientras comía.

- Severus, estoy segura de que Rosse mejorará si ve a los bebés. Llévame a verla.

- Dudo que, sea seguro e incluso dudo que ella pueda verlos.

- Por favor Severus, quiero verla.

- Te llevaré Hermione- musitó- pero por ahora debes descansar.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo de vida le queda? ¿No puedo descansar luego?

- No- dijo, besándola y acariciándole la cabeza a su hija- Necesitas descansar, por ahora sólo quédate.

La dejó allí y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Rosse. Los medimagos deliberaban y ella había recuperado un poco de conciencia. Ella quería hablar con él, así que cerró las cortinas y se sentó a su lado.

- Señor...Severus. Perdóneme.

- Ahorre sus energías, evite las disculpas y dígame ¿Quién hizo esto?

- No sé.. amenazaron... con matarme si no lo hacía. Pero..no me conocían, yo no..heriría a Hermione nunca.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijeron?

- Me dijo...que si no cooperaba, iba a morir.

- ¿Le dijo otra cosa?

- No..sólo me dio el frasco- dijo, débilmente- Señor Snape, los...hijos de Hermione. Quiero verlos..Por favor.

- Los traeré, luego- le contestó él, antes de que se desmayara una vez más.

Preocupante, su estado de salud estaba empeorando cada vez más. Antes de desmayarse, Rosse le había dado un mensaje muy críptico. Un mensaje, que le mantuvo pensativo durante largo rato.

"Ojos grises"

Ginny, por su parte estaba muy aflijida con el asunto. Querían dañar a Hermione y lo harían de cualquier forma, sin escatimar métodos. Temía, que tuvieran éxito en alguna de sus intentonas. No habían encontrado a Rosse por casualidad, eso definía que sabían en donde estaban. ¿Cuánto podrían aguantar, escondiéndose una y otra vez?

Hermione, continuó durmiendo. Ginny se detuvo junto a Snape y le indicó que la situación con Rosse había empeorado. Podía morir, en cualquier momento.

Snape, caminó hacia la habitación de su esposa. Los pasillos estaban solitarios y no entendía por qué sentía vivir, un deja vu. Mientras caminaba, divisó una sombra dentro de la habitación de Hermione. Corrió, cuando su peor pesadilla estaba por hacerse realidad.

Lucius Malfoy emergía de la habitación, sosteniendo a sebástian entre sus brazos y con una sonrisa. Ya entendía, el mensaje de Rosse sobre los "ojos grises" que había vislumbrado. Se detuvo en seco, cuando el hombre caminaba.

- ¿No te parece hermoso?- preguntó y Snape no contestó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues, visitando a la esposa y a los hijos de mi amigo. ¿Qué, no puedo hacerlo? Una lástima que esa criada fuera tan inútil.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Hermione?

- Está dormida. Bueno, quizás no despierte nunca. Está atrapada, sus sueños la consumirán muy pronto. No es veneno, pero funciona como tal.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con el niño?- preguntó, temiendo obtener respuestas. Lucius sonrió mirando al pequeño.

- Es muy inocente. Un nuevo aliado para el señor tenebroso. Muy pronto.

- ¡No te atrevas!- demandó él, Lucius rió con sorna.

- ¿Qué no nos atrevamos? ¡Estás casado Severus, con una sangre sucia!

- ¡Yo soy mestizo, soy sangre sucia!

- ¡Debí saberlo, entre escorias tenía que haber algún tipo de romance!

Snape, observó como Bellatrix Lestrange salía de la habitación sosteniendo a Carmille. Se detuvo junto a Lucius.

- Es traición Severus, una alta traición al señor tenebroso.

- Deja a los bebés- dijo, sin moverse. No deseaba que tomaran acciones de las que luego; se arrepentiría.

- ¿Y por qué deberíamos Snape?- preguntó Bellatrix- ¿No ves los felices que están de ir, con su verdadero padre? Aquel, que los cuidará como debe ser.

- ¡No!- gritó él, cuando la varita de Lucius reposaba sobre su bebé.

- ¿No quieres perderlos?

Se mantuvo impasible, lo más que pudo. Ginny, quien había vislumbrado la situación trató de ayudar pero, Snape le detuvo con una mano. No debían apresurarse.

- Nos vamos ¿no es cierto Bella?

Snape temió, pensando que no tendría oportunidad. Mientras ambos mortífagos se alistaban para partir, se escuhó una voz a lo largo del pasillo.

- No se los permitiré.

Era Rosse, quien se sostenía de una pared. Aprovechando la confusión, Snape se cernió sobre Bellatrix, quitándole la varita. Pero, aún quedaba Lucius. Lo hechizó, enviándole varios metros hacia atrás. Apenas y pudo detener la colisión con una pared, pero no la herida.

- ¡No te pases de listo, Snape!- demandó, apuntándole con su varita.

- Lucius.

- Albus Dumbledore. ¡Pero qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo es que has llegado ya? ¿Vienes a unirte a la fiesta?

Era el anciano director. Incluso Snape, se preguntaba, cómo había llegado al hospital. Él y su comitiva se acercaron a los mortífagos.

- Alguien me dijo. Ella- señaló a Rosse- conversó conmigo. Ahora, deja a los bebés.

- ¿Dejarlos? el señor tenebroso ansía conocerlos.

- ¿Qué has hecho con la madre?

- Está allí dentro, sólo durmiendo- sonrió el hombre.

- Lucius, te ordeno que dejes a las criaturas. No tienen la culpa.

Lucius observó a Dumbledore y luego a Snape. Severus, pretendía acercarse más, pero Dumbledore no se lo había permitido. Los aurores, mantenían sus varitas preparadas, pero él sabía que podían herir a sus hijos.

- Te daremos un ultimatum Severus. El señor tenebroso quiere verte, a ti y a tú esposa. Dudo que, esté muy congraciado con la idea y quizás, no te reciba como debe ser. Nos alegrará, tener adeptos nuevos. Adeptos, que entrenar a nuestro antojo.

Habían rescatado a los bebés. Snape, sabía que la muerte estaba próxima. Voldemort, fácilmente podía acabar con lo que había pretendido proteger. Pero, otro miedo se cernía sobre su cabeza.

Corrió hasta la habitación y sostuvo a Hermione entre sus brazos. Estaba fría y no dejaba de moverse de un lado al otro. Tenía los labios entre abiertos mientras convulsionaba frenéticamente.

- Hermione, escúchame. Tienes que despertar, son sólo sueños.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta y la sostuvo con más fuerza, cerca de su cuerpo. No podía perderla, la amaba y moriría sin ella.

- ¡No pudieron envenar a Hermione también! ¿o sí?- expresó Ron, preocupado.

- No lo sé señor Weasley, espero que no- contestó Dumbledore- Pero por ahora, Severus debe estar con ella.

- Hermione... por favor. Tienes que escucharme, no cierres tus ojos- suspiró, acariciándole el cabello.

Seguía sin funcionar y muy pronto ella dejaba de convulsionar para sólo parecer una muñeca de trapo. Inerte.

- ¡Hermione!- exclamó, cuando ya nada tenía en mente- ¡Por favor, despierta!

La sostuvo contra si, una vez más. De un momento a otro, Severus, derramaba lágrimas por ella. No sabía si incluso, ya estaba muerta y él no lo había notado.

- Hermione... no me dejes- susurró, desesperado- ¡No me dejes..!

Colocó sus manos en su cuello, esperando que no estuviera muerta. Mientras lo hacía, sintió un delicado movimiento. Hermione estaba allí, su corazón aún latía. Seguro, podía sentir.

Y la besó, esperando lograr algo con ella, desesperado por escucharla una vez más. La besó una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio, sin respirar siquiera. Ella tenía que saber que había una realidad, más allá de esos sueños.

Continuó besándola, sin soltarla. Temía que al hacerlo, ella no regresara con él. Temía perderla para siempre y no poder vivir con eso.

Y sucedió, una mano se apoyó con una ligera fuerza, sobre su hombro. Se separó de ella y la escudriñó. Su alma, regresaba a su cuerpo.

- Severus...me trajiste.

- Sí mi amor- dijo, con una sonrisa.

- No quería, vivir.. en esa enorme casa sin ti.

- Pues, bienvenida a casa Hermione.

- Me besaste. Fuiste a mi cama y me besaste.

- No podías pasar toda tu vida soñando, tienes hijos que te necesitan. Yo, te necesito.

Y se mantuvo allí, con la mujer que justamente había regresado de un sueño. Mujer que amaba y que había dado todo por ayudarle, por salvarle de sí mismo. Mujer, que hasta ese entonces era todo lo que necesitaba y lo que tenía. Ella y sus hijos. Voldemort, los quería, pero eso no le preocupaba demasiado. Perderla, era lo único que lo asustaba.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Albus?- preguntaba Lupin, consternado- No podemos entregarle a Hermione, siquiera a Severus.

- No lo haremos y ellos, tendrán que venir a buscarlos. Sólo sí, tienen fuerzas suficientes.

Hermione suspiró, observando a sus hijos. Severus se mantuvo allí, a su lado. Sostenía a Carmille y le acariciaba la cabeza, mientras Hermione contemplaba a Sebástian. Pronto, ambos tendrían que hablar. Ambos, tendrían que luchar.

* * *

Espero les gustara, saludos y besos.

M&S


	42. Las manos de sus bebés

Hermione sonreía, contemplando en la cama a sus bebés mientras ellos dormían. Snape, le acariciaba el cabello, mientras ella estaba recostada sobre su pecho. Con suvidad, ella les cantaba una canción, para que permanecieran dormidos. Al finalizar, Snape le daba un beso y sonreía.

- ¿Te ha gustado mi canción?

- Es perfecta- le respondió, con una sonrisa. Hermione cerró los ojos y permanecó con la sonrisa en los labios, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

Snape meditaba, recordando el aviso de los mortífagos. Temía, pero había preferido intentar olvidarlo por un instante. Se acomodó en la cama, mientras Hermione dormía. Al meditar, escuchó el sollozo de uno de sus hijos. Se levantó, sin perturbar el sueño de Hermione y caminó hacia la habitación.

Sebástian, estaba inquieto así que, lo acunó entre sus brazos. El bebé, permaneció llorando por un corto instante.

- Mamá está descansando, no vamos a despertarla- sonrió él.

El bebé ahogó un bostezo y le observó con sus pequeños ojos, color caramelo. Severus, permaneció con los bebés hasta dormirse él también. Al despertar, Hermione estaba frente a él, con una sonrisa.

Se sentó, con el pequeño bebé entre sus brazos. Hermione, se inclinó hasta apoyarse en sus muslos y observó a su hijo.

- ¿Molestaste mucho a tu padre? ¿Te portase bien?

- Al contrario, han estado muy tranquilos. ¿Serán los nuestros?- sonrió Snape.

- Sí, ya ni patean- comentó ella, sosteniendo al pequeño infante.

- Severus, ¿estás bien? Luces tenso.

- Estoy bien, yo...- no continuó, Carmille se despertaba, llena de energía- Bueno, creo que la otra pequeña de la casa, me necesita.

- Bien puedas cariño.

Sonrió ella, mientras Snape le hacia mimos a su hija. Particularmente extraño, pero le encantaba verlo. No dejó de jugar con ella, hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaba calmada. Hermione, los bañó y volvió a acostarlos. Luego de ello, ambos estaban leyendo en el salón. Inevitablemente, debían hablar.

No tenía idea, de cómo expresarse. Pero, a Hermione no podía mentirle y ella sabía y sentía que él debía decirle algo. Suspiró y le hizo la pregunta.

- ¿Qué sucede Severus?

- Hermione, el señor tenebroso. Intentaron llevarse a los bebés.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Lucius y Bellatrix Lestrange. Ellos, pudieron asesinarte. Pude perderte.

- ¿Cuándo sucedió todo eso?

- Estabas inconsciente, sumergida en sueños gracias a una poción. A revivir tus pesadillas una y otra vez, hasta que murieras.

- Por eso, no podía tocarte ni hablarte. Tampoco a mis hijos.

- Magia oscura, una ramificación prohibida.

- Pero ¿Se terminó? ¿no es cierto?

- No del todo. Requieren, que te lleve conmigo. Quieren que te lleve a la presencia del señor tenebroso.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Snape le acariciaba la cabeza. No tenía idea de cómo solventar ese inconveniente. No iba, a exponerla ante él. Temía por su vida y sabía que no la perdonarían por ser madre. O por ser mujer.

Ella sonrió suavemente y por un momento, estuvo desconcertado por su expresión. Con un suave gesto, ella acarició su rostro. Snape, quería interrogarle acerca de lo que pensaba, pero ella besaba.

- Está bien, si quiere vernos, nos verá.

- Hermione.

- ¿No vamos a huír toda la vida o sí?

Snape negó con la cabeza y Hermione volvió a sonreír. Lentamente, ella se separó de él y buscó a sus hijos. Los colocó junto a ella y los cntempló. Snape continuó leyendo. Muy similar, sentía, como su sueño.

Muy pronto, Hermione había dejado a sus bebés, dormidos. Snape cerró el libro que leía y la contempló mientras ella les observaba. No estaba de acuerdo, con su afirmación y no la expondría al señor tenebroso. Lo aceptara ella, o no.

Mientras la observaba, comenzó a planificar. Debía de existir alguna forma de evitarlo y una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Hermione, otra vez muerta.

Funcionaba y tenía sentido. Ellos, le habían hecho daño. Podía alegar, que no midieron su fuerza y acabaron con su vida. El otro asunto, eran sus hijos.

Hermione, se apartó de ellos y se sentó en el sofá donde él residía. Se recostó, colocando su cabeza sonre su hombro. Con una sonrisa, ella cerró los ojos y meditó.

- Ya tienes un plan- fue lo que dijo, Snape le observó con estupefacción.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo sé, conosco cuando piensas en algo. Eso, gracias a ser estudiante tanto tiempo.

- ¿Ah sí, Señorita Granger? ¿Y en qué estoy pensando?

- Señora Snape- dijo ella, con un dedo en su labio- Estás pensando, seguramente, en hacer todo por tú cuenta y dejarme a mí y a mis hijos.

- ¿Has estado estudiando adivinación?- sonrió él.

- Simple intuición femenina.

- Me hubieses sido muy útil, antes, de haberlo sabido.

Hermione rió, mientras su esposo le besaba. Muy pronto, la situación se tornaba apasionada. Ella se separó de él, para respirar.

- ¿Quieres más hijos?- se burló y él, apenas mirándola se sentó en el sofá.

- Sí, muy bueno tu chiste- espetó. Hermione se acomodó hasta sentarse y suspirando, apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, nuevamente.

- Bueno, era una simple pregunta. Aunque, deberíamos esperar un poco, aún estoy recuperándome de dos pequeños.

Snape se levantó y Hermione permaneció en el sofá. Ya sabía, que él tramaba algo y deseaba conocerlo con detalle. Pero conociéndolo, como creía que lo hacía, él no le revelaría detalle alguno.

- Severus, ¿Qué planificaste?

- No he planificado algo- respondió, pero ella sabía que mentía.

- No sabes mentirme.

- Hermione, no pretendas que escuche que "quieres" arriesgarte. Cuidarás de nuestros hijos, así yo no te acompañe para verlo.

La dejó sola. Sabía, que había sido muy duro, pero ella tenía que entenderlo. Permaneció dentro de la habitación, pensando. Se levantó tiempo después, para escribirle a Dumbledore sobre su teoría. Si se confirmaba que Hermione había muerto, la dejarían en paz. Bien, limitadas sus opciones de ser feliz, pero con el tiempo se olvidarían de eso. Podría, hasta hacer un boggart que luciera como ella y ofrecérselo a su señor. Así, podría haber evidencia de que existía un cuerpo muerto. Sólo, por pensar en algo.

Mientras escribía, escuchaba como Hermione lloraba. Supo, que quiso entrar en la habitación un par de veces pero, no se atrevía. Luego de un tiempo, ella entró en la habitación y ambos se observaron, distantes.

Ella no habló y simplemente se acostó en la cama. Snape permaneció en el escritorio, mientras ella le daba la espalda. Segundos después, se sentó en la cama y la contempló.

- Hermione.

- No, no quiero escucharlo.

- Se hará, yo lo veré. No podrás evitarlo para siempre. Soy mortífago.

- Eres un imbécil Snape.

- La mayoría de las veces, pero no puedo solventar los errores del pasado.

- Tienes hijos, me tienes a mí. ¿Qué no te basta? ¿Aún quieres arriesgarte?

- ¿Y tú? ¿Tu oferta es mucho mejor?

- Sólo quiero ayudarte. También eres mi esposo, como yo soy tú esposa.

- Por ello. Más vale tú vida, que la mía.

- Perdóname, por no entenderlo. Seguro, soy tan tonta.

- Cállese Granger- sonrió él, acostándose a su lado- No me haga quitarle puntos a Gryffindor por esas falsedades.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para contemplarle. Sonrió, tiempo después y cerró los ojos. Snape permaneció en silencio.

- Creo que Carmille llora- indicó, cuando escuchaba a su hija- A ella no le place la idea, creo que quiere jugar con su padre un poco más. ¿La traerías?

- En un momento- dijo, dándole un beso- Ella me recuerda tanto a ti, siempre llorando para tener lo que quieren.

Hermione le observó ceñuda, mientras Snape la dejaba sola y comenzó a reírse. Si Snape no quería ayuda, pues ella no tenía que decirle que iba a ayudarle.

* * *

Espero que les gustara, saludos y besos.

M&S


	43. Se van con él

Bueno, me quedan pocos capítulos. Los que no han dejado reviews, bien pueden aprovechar de comentarme sus opiniones con respecto al fan fic. Espero, que les guste y que me perdonen por demorarme en responder a sus comentarios. Se me atrasaron varios fan fics y reviews. Es lo malo a veces, de tener tantos.

M&S  


* * *

  
Hermione se había dormido, mientras esperaba a su esposo. Se había ido a Hogwarts, por que debía tener una conversación con Dumbledore. Había estado investigando en sus enseres personales, en busca de pistas que le afirmaran sus teorías sobre que él tramaba algo. Pero, no tuvo éxito y se rindió.

Mientras dormía, Severus había regresado. Había conversado con Albus acerca de su plan de ofrecerle un cuerpo "imaginario" de Hermione. Por supuesto, no había contemplado a sus hijos y aún ellos pensaban en un plan, para mantenerlos a salvo. Se quitó su saco, dejándolo en una silla y se sentó en la cama para contemplar a Hermione.

Al sentir el movimiento, ella despertó y se dio la vuelta en la posición que estaba, para mirarlo. Snape suspiró y ella se sentó en la cama. Estaba preocupada, sabía que cuando él iba a hablar con Albus, no tenía buenas noticias.

- Hola, mi amor- le susurró ella. No sabía con exactitud, cómo debía iniciar la conversación. Snape suspiró y la observó, haciendo un gesto que constaba de una sonrisa suave.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo están los bebés?

- Estamos bien, siguen dormidos- suspiró ella- Severus, por favor... cuéntame acerca de tu idea. Necesito saber, a qué te expones.

- Hermione.

- Cuéntame.

- Intento, hacerte pasar por muerta. Otra vez.

- ¡Pero eso no funcionará! ¡Ya antes, descubrieron que mentías!

- Acudiré a otras tácticas.

Hermione inspiró, levantándose de la cama. Snape la observó rodear la habitación y salir de la misma con una expresión de tristeza. Ya lo había dicho, no la arriesgaría y no cambiaría de ideales. La amaba y la amaba con vida.

Se preguntó, tiempo después, por su ubicación. Mientras caminaba, escuchó una dulce canción y se acercó al lugar de orígen. Ella estaba en el baño, en la tina con sus hijos. Los bañaba mientras los bebés se movían en el agua, salpicándola. Permaneció allí, contemplando la escena con cierta satisfacción. Su sonrisa, lograba cualquier cosa y en ese instante lograba ensimismarlo a un punto tal, que bien pudiera pasar toda su vida sólo mirándola.

- Basta Sebástian- sonrió ella, cuando el bebé la salpicaba- ¡Espera, que estás incomodando a tú hermana cariño!

El baño terminó pronto y ella los sacó de la tina una, sosteniéndolos a ambos entre sus brazos. Mientras se giraba, secándose la espuma de la frente, Snape estaba allí contemplándola.

- ¡Gracias al cielo! ¿Me alcanzarías esa toalla de allá?

Snape asintió y Hermione comenzó a secar a sus hijos. Tiempo después, Severus la ayudaba a areglarlos y a acostarlos. Hermione, no había hablado con él y pensaba que seguía tensa por el asunto discutido antes. La entendía.

Antes de dormirse, ella los amamantó. Había tomado la decisión de acercar las cunas a la habitación principal para cuidarlos mejor. A Severus, no le molestaba. Había generado en él un extraño vicio. Todas las mañanas los contemplaba y pasaba largo rato en ello.

- Creo que Carmille será idéntica a ti.

- ¿Eso piensas?

- Su cabello es tan negro como el tuyo. ¡Si al lavarlo, lo pude evidenciar!

- Pues Sebástian tiene tus ojos color caramelo. Justamente, me mira igual que tú.

- ¿De forma acusadora?- rió ella y Snape le dio un pequeño beso.

- Más o menos, sí.

Hermione se acomodó hasta que su cabeza reposara sobre su pecho. Snape permaneció en silencio mientras, le acariciaba la cabeza con un delicado gesto de sus manos. Ella, había cerrado los ojos y había hecho esa confesión que tanto quería que él, supiese.

- Severus, temo perderte. No sé, qué sería de mí sin ti.

- Descuida.

- No digas eso, siempre lo haces cuando tratas de safarte de una situación engorrosa.

- Es la verdad Hermione. No va a suceder nada, todo lo planificaremos muy bien. Ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces. Hemos planificado e incluso cubierto nuestros pasos; sin equivocaciones. O al menos, no demasiadas.

- Severus, por favor... tienes que escucharme.

- Hermione, ya basta- indicó, con seriedad. Hermione se silenció y no volvió a abrir durante un largo instante.

- Te amo Severus.

- Yo también te amo Hermione.

- Buenas noches.

No le contestó, sabía que ella estaba dolida con su actitud pero él, no podía consentir sus deseos de morir de forma gratuita. Inspirando, trató de serenarse para dormirse y lo consiguió tiempo después.

Al despertar, Hermione no estaba en la cama así que se levantó y la buscó. Estaba dormida, en la habitación de sus hijos con ellos. Movía por inercia una de las cunas, mientras los bebés dormían. Supuso, que estaban inquietos y no quiso despertarle. Sonriendo, se adentró en la habitación y le quitó de encima todo lo que sostenía, cubriéndola con una manta.

Mientras pensaba y esperaba a que Hermione se despertase, Dumbledore hacía acto de aparición en su casa. Snape, le observó con sorpresa mientras el anciano suspiraba con cierto pesar.

- Severus, tengo algo importante que decirte. Tenemos que irnos, cuanto antes.

- ¿Irnos? Pero.. Hermione.

- Irnos cuanto antes- repitió y él sólo asintió en silencio.

Hermione había despertado con una sonrisa, ante lo que su esposo había hecho. Corrió hacia la habitación, para darle los buenos días pero no lo encontró. Sólo encontró un mensaje, que al leerlo le hizo llorar sin consuelo.

Su esposo, se había marchado y quizás no tenía intenciones de regresar.  


* * *

  
Espero les gustara, saludos y besos.

M&S


	44. Sin un padre

Bien, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Me quedarán tres, a lo sumo.

Saludos y besos.

M&S  


* * *

  
Hermione no había dejado de llorar y no hayaba consuelo para su dolor. Severus la había dejado y parecía no tener intenciones de regresar. Se encontraba en una habitación a oscuras, simplemente llorando. Alzó la cabeza, cuando un rostro familiar estaba en el marco de la puerta. Ginny Weasley caminó hacia ella y le abrazó mientras, la mujer se desmoronaba lentamente.

Estaba devastada y no hacía más que llorar. Cuando estuvo exhausta de tanto hacerlo, sólo se quedó dormida. Ginny permaneció dentro de la habitación, sin atreverse a dejarla sola.

Ginny, le hizo el pedido expreso a Harry de que fuera por Dumbledore. Tenía que hablar con él y conocer el plan de Snape. Harry, acervó que lo haría y traería a Snape de vuelta. Lo convencería de hacerlo volver.

Ronald, llamó al despacho de Snape y entró sin previo permiso. Se encontró con Dumbledore, quien miraba al cuerpo del profesor de pociones. Estaba calmo, acostado en su cama. Dumbledore, aseguraba que estaba muerto. Ron no lo creía, así que colocó dos dedos en su cuello. No tenía pulso y parecía que el anciano director tenía razón.

Harry no lo entendía. Eso no era posible, sin duda ¡era ilógico! ¡no tenía sentido alguno! Caminó hacia el despacho de Dumbledore y observó al anciano director.

- ¿Cómo que está muerto?- dijo, sorprendido- ¿¡Sabe lo que está afirmando señor director!?

- Está muerto.

- ¿Si está muerto, qué hace en su despacho?

- Llegó anoche. Minerva afirmaba que escuchó varios quejidos y algo que se arrastraba. Bajó a las mazmorras y se encontró con Severus a pocos centímetros de su cama. Estaba lleno de sangre y sin vida.

- ¿Por qué iban a matarlo?

- Se negó a presentar a Hermione ante Voldemort. Creo un boggart con su aparicencia y seguro le descubrieron. Lo torturaron, tal vez, hasta la saciedad.

Harry permaneció perplejo, mientras Dumbledore le escudriñaba con sus ojos azul eléctrico. Si Hermione se enteraba; iba a morir con él. Salió del despacho y se frotó los ojos con las manos. Tenía que haber un error, ella iba a morir en vida cuando supiera esa noticia.

Regresó al despacho y le sostuvo la mano a Ron, cuando pretendía avisarle. El joven, se mostró asombrado y se detuvo.

- No lo hagas...

- Pero Hermione, ella es su esposa.

- Sí, pero ella no necesita saber eso.. sólo va a sufrir.

Hermione por su parte, iba de un lado al otro en el hospital. Iban a dictar, un veredicto acerca de Rosse y su estado de salud. Un medimago salía de la habitación, con una sonrisa suave.

- Está bien, puede entrar a verla.

Rosse estaba allí, observándole con una sonrisa. Hermione caminó hasta ella y sólo se echó a llorar, contándole lo que Snape había decidido hacer. Rosse le abrazó y le prometió que ella estaría a su lado. Que todo, estaría bien y que Snape pronto regresaría con ella y sus hijos.

Ginny no podía creerlo, cuando lo escuchaba de su novio el auror. Harry, le había estado relatando acerca de lo sucedido con Snape. El colegio no podía entender semejante cosa, estaban en supresión. Snape muerto y su cuerpo en su despacho.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?- exclamó ella, desde el banquillo en la sala de emergencias- ¿Snape, muerto?

- Sí, está muerto. Lo encontraron en su despacho.

- ¡Eso no puede ser posible!- Ginny gritó, asombrada y con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡No puede estar muerto... Snape no está muerto!

Hermione había escuchado la algarabía que, había hecho su amiga y salió de la habitación. Se quedó pasmada, apoyándose en una pared y dejándose caer lentamente mientras lloraba sin control.

- ¿Qué dijiste Ginny? ¿Qué mi marido está muerto?- sollozó.

Harry se acercó hasta Hermione y se inclinó hasta caer de rodillas, estando frente a ella. Asintió, en silencio mientras Hermione negaba. Alienada.

- ¡No.. Severus no está muerto! ¡Él no está muerto!- dijo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¡Mi esposo no está muerto!

- Lo hayaron muerto. Su cuerpo, está en Hogwarts.

- Cállate Potter... ¡Cállate que, no sabes lo que dices!- le gritó ella, llorando en el suelo.

Mucho tiempo tomó tomó calmarla sin embargo, no tuvieron éxito. Hermione, se desmayó en ese instante y la dejaron descansando en una habitación. Ginny permaneció con ella y Ron fue a verla luego de un tiempo. Ella nod espertó, así que salió de la habitación y se quedó afuera.

Al despertar, ella sólo quería estar con sus hijos y no quería recibir a alguien más. No dejaba de llorar mientras los abrazaba e incluso había echado a Ginny de la habitación. Nadie podía controlarla, sólo Rosse.

Dumbledore miraba a la nada, mientras estaba meditando. Se imaginaba que Hermione debía estar devastada y temía por sus acciones. Temía por sus hijos. Harry caminó hacia él y se detuvo a su lado.

- Es su última oportunidad, de decirle que está mintiendo y que Snape está vivo.

- No estoy mintiendo. Severus murió....

- Pues al menos, ella debe venir a ver su cuerpo.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, ella debe venir a verlo- repitió el anciano, caminando hacia su despacho- su esposa, debe decirle adiós.

Hermione se negaba febrilmente, cuando Harry le indicaba que debía ir a ver a Snape. Ella no quería caer en los juegos de su esposo. Estaba convencida de que era una mentira, él no podía atreverse a dejarla y mucho menos a morirse. Lo creía y nadie podía cambiarle de parecer, siquiera un cuerpo falso.

Mientras Ginny cuidaba de los bebés, escuchó un estruendo en la habitación principal. Subió las escaleras y se encontró con Hermione. Estaba en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y parecía no responder. Se inclinó frente a ella y comenzó a gritar. Harry subió las escaleras a prisa y la observó. Corrió hasta ella y la levantó.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó el joven, Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- ¡No lo sé!

- ¡Tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo!

Ginny asintió. Rosse se quedaría cuidando de los bebés, mientras ellos se llevaban a Hermione al hospital. Hermione, seguía cada vez más fría.

* * *

Espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

M&S


	45. No se va con ella

Bueno, estos son los últimos de este fan fic. Espero que les gusten.

M&S  


* * *

  
Hermione, permaneció recostada en una cama de hospital. Ginny iba de un lado al otro, ya que no tenían información acerca de su condición. Harry permanecía con los medimagos.

- Drogas- indicó él y Ginny le observó sin entender.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Drogas, medicinas. Hermione intentó suicidarse...

- ¡Pero Hermione, tiene hijos!

- Eso es lo que me han dicho. Está inconsciente ahora y debemos esperar. Esperan, que mejore.

Ginny se dejó caer en un banquillo y miró a su alrededor. Harry se sentó a su lado y apretó gentílmente uno de sus hombros. Hermione estaría bien, ella era fuerte y no se dejaría vencer por algo tan insignificante.

Ginny, permaneció sentada a su lado con una mano sobre su rostro. Hermione llevaba horas sin dar señales de vida y ella temía que no volviese a abrir sus ojos. Temía, que dejase desamparados a sus hijos.

Se quedó dormida, mientras esperaba. No había querido salirse de la sala y no lo haría hasta escuchar la voz de Hermione.

Mientras ella dormía, Hermione tenía un sueño. Su esposo, había ido a verle y le sonreía. Estaba sentado en la cama, mientras ella despertaba. Ya nada le dolía, ya no tenía miedos. Era un a mujer completa.

Sonriente, ella se sentaba mientras su esposo seguía contemplándola. Con un suspiro, ella le preguntaba cuándo volvería, pero Snape negaba con la cabeza. Hermione, había comenzado a llorar de nuevo.

- ¡Harry. Algo le sucede a Hermione, se está moviendo!- gritó Ginny, cuando el chirrido de la cama se hizo evidente.

Harry corrió hasta la habitación y observó a Hermione. Se apoyó en el dosel y comenzó a gritarle que se despertara, que todo era un sueño y que tenía que vivir por sus hijos. Pasó largo rato en eso, pero Hermione no respondía a sus llamados.

- ¡Señor Severus!- exclamó Rosse, en el hogar- Pero... ¿Cómo?

Pero no era real, era sólo una visión. Estaba en la habitación, contemplando a sus hijos como solía hacer siempre. Movió los labios, diciendo unas cortas palabras. Rosse, se mantuvo allí sin atreverse a moverse.

_"Despiértala, que ya amaneció"_

Hermione seguía incosciente, cuando Rosse acudió al hospital con los pequeños. Entró con violencia en el cuarto y se aferró a la cama.

- ¡Hermione, el señor Severus dice que tienes que despertar!- exclamó- ¡Despierta que ya ha amanecido Hermione!

Sucedió, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Sus labios estaban abiertos y en un gemido, ella habló.

- ¡Llévenme a verlo!- musitó, intentando levantarse- ¡llévenme!

Accedieron, la llevaron luego de que descansara a ver su cuerpo. La dejaron sola, mientras ella se tomaba su tiempo de asimilarlo. Lloraba y sus lágrimas eran, las más dolorosas que habían escuchado en su vida.

- ¡Te atreviste! ¡Estás muerto maldito imbécil! ¡Si pudiera, te clavaría mi varita en el corazón, para que sintieras mi dolor!

Sostenía su cuerpo contra ella, llena de dolor. Descansando sobre su pecho, estaba Severus Snape y lo que quedaba de él. Nunca entendió su plan, nunca lo conversaron ¡Nunca tuvieron tiempo de entender a sus hijos! Se quedaba sola, para siempre.

- Eres un imbécil, un Slytherin de ¡mierda!- le reclamaba, sosteniendo su cuerpo contra el suyo, derramando lágrimas que caían sobre su despierta, abre los ojos y mira todo lo que has hecho. Mira, todo lo que me has hecho.

- ¡Vamos levántate! ¡Me has despertado para avisarme, que ha amanecido! ¡Levántate!- exclamó, alienada- ¡Levántate por favor!

Pero no tuvo éxito, siquiera gritándole con todas sus fuerzas. Severus, había decidido irse sin llevársela a ella. Ahora, ella viviría el resto de su vida; llena de culpas. De haberlo dejado ir, de haberle permitido pensar en dejarla, de haberle permitido morir. De haberle permitido decirle adiós a sus hijos sin darles una explicación. Se odiaba tanto, se despreciaba a si misma. Se halaba los cabellos y se pellizcaba a sí misma.

- ¡Hermione basta! ¡Ya, detente!- repetía una y otra vez, Ginny. Harry la sacaba de aquella cámara, donde el cuerpo de Severus estaba depositado. Donde ya más nadie, pudiera herirle. Donde ya no pudiera oír los llantos de su esposa y de sus hijos.

- ¡No tienes idea, de _cuánto_ te amé. Pero, es mejor que no lo sepas puesto que ni siquiera te importó!- gritó, mientras Harry la sacaba de aquel lugar- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio Severus Snape!

Y se terminaba. Así seguía su historia. Las palabras finales, ella nunca las dijo. Las dijo otro, un desconocido. Ella no fue a verlo cuando lo enterraban. Cuando escribían esa dichosa placa que decía "en memoria de su querida esposa". Ella ya no tenía memorias, ya no quería recordar nada sobre el asunto. Empezar de nuevo, con sus hijos. Con lo que él le había dejado y que una vez pensó quitarle. Sobreponerse, esa era su tarea más grande.

Ambos estaban muertos. Ella, una falsa muerta que diambulaba por el mundo, Snape desaparecido en acción. Nada tenía sentido, todo era ilógico y gris. El cielo siempre estaba nublado y ella sólo sonreía a medias. La otra mitad, se había ido con su marido. Para el final de los tiempos, seguramente.

No había muerto, por que él no había querido llevársela. Por que aún había un motivo para vivir. Sus bebés, ellos la necesitaba y ella; viviría para ellos. El fantasma de su esposo, la viva imagen, residiría en Carmille. Una forma de decirle todos los días "Levántate que ya ha amanecido".

Ginny permaneció junto a ella, Rosse y Harry también; pero no era lo mismo. Ella no deseaba la compañía de extraños como ellos, deseaba la compañía de su esposo. Deseaba su respiración, anhelaba su voz y sus quejas. Pero él se había marchado, se había atrevido a dejarla sola. Ahora ella, ya no esperaba nada de él, ya no le interesaban sus planes. "Adiós Severus" Esas fueron sus palabras finales. Lo último que debía decirle y que olvidó mencionar en una de las tantas cartas que siempre se escribían.

"Adiós para siempre Severus Snape" "Vive feliz en donde sea que estés, yo cuidaré de el más preciado regalo que me diste y que una vez; quisiste quitarme". "Ya nos extrañarás y desearás volver. Pero no sabré, si la puerta estará abierta para recibirte"

Así finalizaba, la carta sobre su tumba. La que, tristemente estaba firmada como "Hermione Snape"  


* * *

  
Espero les gustara. Hoy si dios quiere, finalizo el fic. Saludos y besos.

M&S


	46. En un futuro

Más del fan fic. Saludos.

M&S

* * *

Los bebés de Hermione, crecían cada vez más fuertes y sanos. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde los últimos sucesos en su vida. Había cambiado. De aspecto físico, emocional, mental; todo eso. Sus bebés cumplían dos años de edad. Y ella cumplía dos años en soledad. Estaba acostumbrada. Vivía con eso, todos los días.

Rosse jugaba con los pequeños, mientras Hermione realizaba los preparativos para una festividad, en honor a ellos. Con una suave sonrisa, imaginaba las tantas cosas que podía hacer.

Mientras meditaba, Albus Dumbledore observaba el alfeizar con mucha calma. Una figura, se detenía detrás de él.

- Dos años Albus. Creo, que ya es suficiente.

- Efectivamente. Es el momento...

Se había quedado dormida, esperando a Rosse que había ido a la tienda del pueblo. Mientras dormía, sintió una especie de escalosfrío y despertó violentamente.

Se levantó, caminando lentamente hacia la habitación de sus hijos. La mecedora, se movía y sus bebés observaban atentos. ¿Quién o qué, podía estar dentro de ese cuarto? Con parsimonia y con la varita en riste, ella caminaba hacia la habitación.

Habían alguien, parado en la oscuridad. Podía ver sus ojos, gracias una fría luz que se colaba por una ventana. Alzó la varita y la enarboló frente al extraño visitante...

- ¡Muéstrese, si no quiere que le haga daño!

- No sabes, el dolor que sentí al leer esa carta...- suspiró una voz, que ella conocía perfectamente. Fue entonces, cuando entró en pánico.

Pasmada, Hermione soltó la varita. Sus ojos tenían que engañarla. Tanto dolor y sufrimiento seguramente estaban haciendo un mal en ella. Intentó salir corriendo de la habitación, pero un brazo la sostuvo y le obligó a mirar ese rostro.

Hermione, trató de soltarse pero el hombre no la liberaba. Estaba muerto, ella lo vio morir. ¿Se había levantado entonces? Eso era prácticamente imposible.

- Desear morir.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Estás muerto!- dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. Se lanzó al suelo y de rodillas, le contempló.

- Fingí estar muerto y ahora, comprendo...- dijo, sosteniéndole un brazo para levantarla, pero ella forcejeaba

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Ya estás muerto y es suficiente para mí!- le espetó y Snape retrocedió

- ¡Hermione! ¿Es que no lo entiendes maldición? ¡Quisiste usar un boggart, justo como yo!

- ¿No creiste que me sabía tu plan al pie de la letra o sí?

- ¡Fui a verte maldición! ¡Fui a ver un cuerpo en la enfermería que era falso!

_Tenía razón en afirmarlo. La Hermione que había caído al suelo no era ella. Ni más ni menos. También había fingido. La que terminó en el hospital cuando Rosse fue a verla, sí era ella. Ya le había explicado, que tenía un plan. Y era perfecto para devolver a su esposo._

- Aún así, no lo soportaste. ¿Ahora entiendes, el dolor por el que yo pasé? ¡Te creía muerto! Así que, tuve que comprobarlo. El boggart se transformó, en tu peor temor. En el peor temor de todos. Como tú, te transformaste en mi peor temor. Dime, ¿A qué has venido?

- Tienes que escucharme. Llevo muerto, dos años. Llevamos en el anonimato dos años..

- Y pensabas regresar..¡No voy a permitírtelo! ¡No vas a volver a arruinar mi vida!

Sostuvo su rostro con sus manos y la contempló. Ladeó la cabeza y le mostró una larga cicatriz en su cuello.

- Hermione, tú sabes lo que es esto. ¡Vamos, recuérdalo! ¡Abre tus ojos y mira todo lo que ha sucedido!

Hermione cerró los ojos. Sin atreverse a mirarle, sin atreverse a regresar a su vieja historia. Había dicho adiós, en su carta.

- ¡Te odio Severus Snape! ¡Te odio y sólo eres producto de mi imaginación!

Se encontró en el suelo, arrodillada. Snape, estaba en el mismo punto y en la misma posición. Aquella enorme cicatriz palpitaba bajo el cuello de su túnica.

- Sabes lo que es. Me fui, por salvar tú vida y aún así, cometes un grave error.

- ¿No podías soportar que yo intentara ser feliz? ¡Me abandonaste, a mí y a mis hijos! Dos años que yo no iba a desperdiciar, soñando contigo.

- Me engañaste Hermione.

- Te moriste Severus...

Hermione se había levantado y se disponía a irse. Snape hizo lo mismo y caminó detras de ella. La sostuvo una vez más y la besó, con todo el deseo que había estado reuniendo desde hacía dos años. Hermione soltó un débil gemido y alzó una mano, que Severus sostuvo contra la pared. Luego de separarse, ambos se observaron.

- Dime, si eso se sintió tan "muerto" como tus sentimientos.

Ella caminó hacia el salón con rabia. El hombre se dejó caer en el sofá y la contempló. Ella había cerrado ese capítulo de su vida.

- Hermione, tienes que escucharme. Todo esto, lo hice por ti y nuestros hijos. El señor tenebroso cree que morí, podemos llevar la vida que deseábamos.

- La vida que tú deseabas. Tu broma ha sido tan cruel, ¡que ya no sé, si reírme!

Snape permaneció en silencio, en el sofá. Estaba exhausto. Había deambulado por muchos lugares, siendo un fugitivo. Esperaba, no ser descubierto y hasta había visto a sus hijos. Rosse le había visto, pero solamente a lo que ella creyó "una representación" de él.

- Dumbledore, él va a explicártelo.

- No quiero oírlo Severus y te agradecería que te marcharas. No quiero verte más.

Snape se quiso levantar del sofá, pero sus piernas le fallaron. Había utilizado mucha magia para crear una representación convincente de él. Estaba muy débil, no podía siquiera pensar con claridad. La mirada de Hermione, era más de lo que podía soportar. Para cuando Rosse entró, no podía creer lo que veía.

- ¡Señor Severus, está vivo! Pero ¿Cómo? Dos años..

- Dos años sin un esposo, dos años sin un padre para mis hijos...

- Te amo Hermione, tienes que entenderlo..

- Y tú tienes que entender.. que estás muerto Severus.. No existes para mí...  


* * *

Pequeña sorpresa en el próximo capítulo. Saludos y besos.

M&S


	47. Sólo él sueña

Esta, es la pequeña sorpresa de la que les hablé en el capítulo anterior. Espero les guste, saludos y besos.

M&S  


* * *

  
Severus, había despertado. Jadeaba, mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro sudoroso. Las palabras de rechazo de su esposa, se habían clavado en su corazón. Observó a su alrededor. Esos, habían sido los peores sueños de su vida. Se levantó de la silla, en su despacho y caminó con paso decidido hacia el despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

- Señor director, lo he reconsiderado y he decidido que regresaré a casa...

- Pero Severus, el boggart y el plan....

- Me iré a casa...

Y sin mediar palabras con Albus, él simplemente partía de regreso. Hermione seguía sentada, mirando la carta y llena de lágrimas. Justo, donde la había dejado.

Hermione suspiró, llena de felicidad al verle. Snape, tomó la carta que ella estaba leyendo y la echó al fuego de la chimenea. Por todos esos sueños que había tenido, había regresado. Tenía miedo de perder a su esposa y ellos, le avisaban que quizás sería un futuro muy trágico para él.

Ella sonrió, colmándolo de besos y de caricias. Sonrió, mientras ella le llevaba hasta la habitación de sus hijos con una sonrisa suave.

- ¡Severus, sabía que no me dejarías!

- Dejarte, me sería imposible...

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con el señor tenebroso, su plan?

- No lo sé, pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Yo sólo quiero, quedarme.

Y sí. Pasarían muchas penurias, pero todo lo que había soñado le indicaba; que estaba mejor así. Dumbledore había hecho otro plan. Hermione seguía muerta, así que eso bastó para calmar las tensiones. En cuanto a los bebés, bueno sí, tendrían que seguir huyendo. Sin embargo, Hermione estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, a convivir con esa responsabilidad.

Dumbledore les visitaba algunas veces a la semana. Severus, aún no había comenzado a presentarse a sus reuniones mortífagas. Ese día, tenía que hacerlo. Hermione, estaba increíblemente nerviosa. Esperaba, que su esposo regresara sano y salvo.

- Muy bien Severus, nos apegaremos al plan.

- Plan, ¿Cuál plan?

- Encontramos una ayuda extra. Pero me temo, que tenemos que tomar medidas muy drásticas y que tú, y Rosse tendrán que cambiar de hogar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Lo destruíremos. Fingiremos que han muerto, al igual que los bebés.

Hermione observó a Dumbledore y luego a Snape. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿No iban a necesitar pruebas de eso?

- Me tomé la libertad, de tomar algunos cabellos de Carmille y de Sebástian. Haremos cuerpos, muy convincentes.

Hermione somrió, mientras su esposo asentía con decisión. Ella lo esperaría, en el lugar donde tuviera que quedarse. Eso no le preocupaba.

- ¿Te cuidarás mi amor?

- Por supuesto Hermione- le respondió él, dándole un beso- Y por favor, no finjas tu muerte.

- ¿Finjir mi qué?- preguntó ella, con curiosidad.

- Nada, sólo váyanse..

Hermione asintió, mientras Rosse tomaba a Carmille y ella a Sebástian. Dumbledore, esperó hasta que ambas se hubieran marchado y le ordenó a los aurores que hicieran su trabajo. Snape, había preparado uno boggarts bastante convincentes de su familia.

- ¡Destruyan la casa!- ordenó el anciano director, mientras los aurores alzaban sus varitas.

En cuanto la casa comenzó a incendiarse, Dumbledore comenzó a caminar de regreso. Con un suspiro, se despidió de la familia.

- Adiós, Hermione.

Severus, había decidido cambiar de estrategia. Había tenido miedo de perder a su familia y no deseaba que eso sucediese en alguna instancia de su vida. Se presentó con su señor y les llevó los cadávaeres. Quedó convencido, de que su esposa y sus hijos habían muerto. Sí, se ganó la cicatriz que había soñado, por alta traición. Pero, eso no era nada para él.

Con un suspiro, Severus caminaba hacia su nuevo hogar. Hermione estaba en el patio, observando a sus pequeños bebés. Ellos intentaban captar el mundo y parecían ser felices en el verde pasto. Al verlo, ella alzó la cabeza.

- Bienvenido a casa Severus. ¿No crees que es hermosa?

- Lo es. Es muy hermosa...

Era aquella casa de sus sueños. Enorme, con altos ventanasles y largos pasillos. Al final, estaba Hermione. Estaba sentada en una mesedora, jugando con sebástian tal cual; él lo había vislumbrado. Con una sonrisa, él entraba en la habitación y Hermione se giraba. Él era el hombre de ese sueño. Al final, él había podido cambiar esa historia. Él era quien besaba a su esposa mientras dormía. Todo, lo había reescrito él.

Y con su largo vestido blanco, Hermione danzaba alrededor de la casona. Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Tenía todo lo que deseaba y podía llevar una vida tranquila. Sonreía, ante la vibra y el olor de las flores bajo sus pies. Carmille, Sebástian, Severus y ella estaba felices. Estaban a salvo, de lo que había sido una loca "vida". Estaba casada con Snape y él con Granger. Todo lo que había empezado mal, había terminado como su madre había deseado. Ella estaba allí, mirándola, deseándole que fuera feliz. Su madre tuvo razón. Ambos se harían compañía y serían felices.

Por que él la necesitó una vez a ella y Hermione, lo necesitó a él. Cosa del destino, que estuvieran unidos. Pero ahora, no esperaban que ese destino les separase. Se amaban y deseaban estar unidos.

Pasaban los días, las horas y los minutos. Todo estaba pacífico. Severus, había vuelto a su vida. Era profesor, auror y mortífago para desesperanza de Hermione. Por su parte, ella también tenía su vida. Sus hijos, crecían cada vez más y ella estaba descubriendo nuevas cosas acerca de ellos.

Carmille, tenía la manía de actuar como su padre. De vez en cuando, tenía rabietas que sólo él podía calmar. Sebástian en cambio era callado y tranquilo, con esos aires que le recordaban tanto a ella que le hacían reír. Sus hijos, estaban cambiando muy rápido y Hermione no podía estar más feliz por ello.

La primera vez que Carmille dijo "papá", Hermione sólo pudo reírse. Severus, se había quedado impactado al escuchar a su hija, llamarlo de esa forma. Sucedió igual, cuando sus hijos la reconocieron. Cuando la llamaron "mamá" por primera vez. Lloró por unos largos instantes y Severus, sólo sonreía desde la cocina. ¡Su esposa era tan sentimental!

Pues desde ese momento, Carmille no dejaba de llamar a su padre. ¡Cada vez que lo veía, él tenía que ir con ella! A veces, pasaba la noche entera llamándolo y muchas veces dormían con ellos en la habitación. Sus hijos tenían sus mañanas, como las tenían ellos. Pero eso hacía más feliz a Hermione.

- Creo que, Carmille te llama- reía Hermione, mientras Snape leía el periódico en el sofá.

- ¿No puedes enseñartle otra palabra que no sea "papá"?

- No lo sé, pero creo que le gusta que le prestes atención. Justo, como a su madre...

- Hermione....

- Es sólo un chiste..

- Son sólo sueños, es más que amor, son sólo besos. No te comprendo, ni te comprenderé..

- Es que lo nuestro Severus, es más que un matrimonio. Siempre fue más que eso. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- La mentira de Dumbledore, el plan de tu madre, la sentencia. Sí, lo recuerdo todo.

- ¿Qué matrimonio tiene todo eso junto?

- Cuando se está casado con alguien como usted, Granger. Se tiene que enfrentar muchos problemas.

- Pues, "estar casado con Granger" hasta ahora no le ha incomodado- sonrió ella, levantándose del sofá.

- Ni me incomodará jamás- le contestó él con un beso, antes de dirigirse a la alcoba a ver a su hija


	48. Epílogo I

Hola, este es el primer epílogo de este fan fic. Se llama "Al final". Espero que les guste, saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

Hermione sonreía, mientras sus hijos iban de un lafo al otro. Cumplían los once años y aún recordaba cuando habían empezado a caminar, de la mano de su esposo. Ese recuerdo, iba a perdurar para siempre en su memoria.

_"Ten cuidado Severus"- decía su esposa, mientras Snape sostenía las pequeñas manos de su hija Carmille- "No quiero que se caiga"_

_Pero lo hacía, como todo bebé primerizo. Hermione le observó componer un rostro de llanto y enseguida se arrodilló frente a ella, para calmarla._

_"Tranquila cariño, podemos volver a intentarlo" "¿No es así Sebástian?" "¿Quieres caminar un poco más?"_

_Severus continuó dando torpes pasos con su pequeña hija, mientras la bebé trataba de acostumbrarse a su entorno y al suelo. Desde que había descubierto sus pies, no dejaba de tocárselos y de jugar con ellos._

_La pequeña volvió a caerse y Snape se inclinó para observarla. Sólo decía papá mientras lo veía y sin duda, arrancaba de él una sonrisa. Hermione lo sabía, su hija, como ella; ablandaba el corazón de su esposo._

- Estoy segura de que tienen todo allá afuera- sonrió su madre, mientras Sebástian ponía en orden sus cosas.

- ¿Dónde está Carmille?- preguntó Snape, mirando a su alrededor.

- No lo sé- respondió su hermano- debía estar despierta desde hace rato.

Snape, abrió con lentitud la puerta de su hija y observó dentro de la habitación. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, con el rostro hundido entre dos almohadas. Ella, era su imagen a cabalidad. Ojos ligeramente claros, pero sus mismas facciones y el mismo color de cabello.

- ¿Qué sucede Carmille?- preguntó el hombre, mirándola. La jovencita, comenzó a descubrirse el rostro. Cuando ella se sentía mal, su madre acudía a su esposo. Sólo él podía saber lo que sucedía con ella. Especialidad que tenía, desde que ella era una pequeña niña.

- Tengo miedo. Me asusta todo esto.

- Estarás bien. A tu madre y a mí, no nos importa en qué casa quedes. Aunque, si es en Slytherin, creo que será mejor.

- Pero mamá dice..

- A veces, a mamá se le van los tiempos y dice tonterías- resumió él con una sonrisa- Vamos Carmille, alístate. Yo estaré allí, además tú hermano también irá...

- ¡Pero Sebástian está seguro! ¡Siente que Gryffindor es su camino! Pero yo tengo miedo de terminar, como todos esos magos que se leen en los libros. Todos ellos, han sido malos y han estado en Slytherin.

- No todos- Snape meditó- bueno sí, la mayoría; pero ese no es tú caso. Llevas en ti, quizás por desgracia del destino; sangre Gryffindor. Dudo que, además, tu madre te permita hacer el mal.

Carmille rio, mientras Snape colocaba una mano sobre su hombro y esbozaba una sonrisa suave. La joven asintió, sacando su baúl que Snape se encargó de llevar. Al verla salir, Sebástian la observó con una sonrisa.

- Cobarde, siempre tienes miedo..

- Yo no tengo miedo. Sólo estaba pensando...

- Severus, ¿Por qué teníamos que heredarles nuestras discusiones?- preguntó Hermione, interponiéndose entre sus hijos..

- Es natural. Una Gryffindor, contra un Slytherin.

Y tenía razón. Era una acción natural. Ella Gryffindor, él un Slytherin. Además, estaba segura de que uno de sus hijos terminaría en Gryffindor. O al menos, eso esperaba ella.

Severus le escribiría después de la selección, pero ella ansiaba tanto ver a sus hijos. Sabía que no podía dejarse ver en el castillo, pero lo deseaba tanto.

- Podríamos hacer algo- meditó Ginny con una sonrisa suave y Rosse asintió- ¿Qué tal una poción?

- ¡Severus me mataría!- exclamó ella.

- Severus no tiene por qué enterarse.

Hermione asintió y tomó la apariciencia de Rosse. Ella fue hasta Hogwarts y esperaba que su marido no lo notase.

Allí estaban sus hijos, esperando ser seleccionados. Estaban en tensión, nerviosos y sorprendidos ante lo que estaba a su alrededor. Ella caminó torpemente hacia adelante, tratando de vislumbrarlos mejor.

- Carmille, Carmille- Ya sabía Hermione, que no mencionaban sus apellidos. Eso, representaría un peligro inminente.

Su hija subió, llena de nerviosismo. Se sentó en el pequeño taburete y analizó a todos con su mirada. Mientras lo hacía, divisó a Hermione a lo lejos y le mantuvo la vista. Quizás sentía, que era su madre o quizás no y sólo deseaba encontrarse con un rostro familiar.

El sombrero estuvo meditando por largo rato. Hermione sonreía, dándole confianza. Cualquier casa, estaba bien para ellos.

Cuando el sombrebro gritó ¡Slytherin! Hermione comenzó a aplaudir, al igual que su padre. Carmille se bajó un poco tensa, pero se le veía la felicidad por su orgulloso padre. El turno de Sebástian llegó muy pronto.

Caminó, con la cabeza en alto y se sentó en el taburete. Minerva colocó el sombrero y de inmediato éste, dictaminó ¡Gryffindor! Ella comenzó a aplaudir llena de felicidad y su hijo observó a su padre.

Quería correr a abrazarlos, pero sabía que no debía. Se mantuvo allí hasta que la cena concluyó. Severus se había ido a su despacho y ella, lo siguió. Quizás no la detectaría o quizás sí. Caminó con una suave sonrisa y llamó a la puerta.

- ¡Señor Severus!- sonrió y Snape se giró para observarla.

- Buenas noches. ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?

- Pues yo venía a observar la selección de los hijos de Mione.

-¿Ah sí?- musitó él, abrazándola- Y dígame señorita Rosse, ¿Cómo es que me ha llamado?

- "Señor Severus"- sonrió ella, nerviosa.

- No suena igual que siempre. Ya sé que eres tú, Hermione.

- ¿Pero cómo...? ¿Acaso es por mi acento?

- Te conosco mi amor- suspiró él- así intentes cambiar de aspecto. Así, quieras usar un boggart ya te conosco bien.

Y lo que había vivido, había sido un sueño. La "muerte de su esposa", la suya propia. Todo lo había soñado. Su mente lo había hecho recapacitar, antes de que cometiese uno de los errores más grandes de su vida.

La separó de él, y la observó con detenimiento. Ella continuó sonriendo y le dio la espalda para contemplar el despacho.

- Sebástian es un Gryffindor, Carmille una Slytherin. ¿Quién lo diría?

- No sé por qué, pero me esperaba ya algo de ese estilo- enfatizó él.

- ¿Los genes de Slytherin?

- No, yo siempre quise diversidad. Siempre quise experimentar, lo que era tener un hijo o hija en "Gryffindor". Quizás así, podría entenderte mejor.

- ¡Qué gracioso eres!- le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Snape se encogió de hombros.

- Esperaré, a que regreses a tu forma normal. No quiero besar ni tocar a la que no es mi esposa.

- No tardaré- rió ella.

Mientras Snape estaba recostado, en su despacho, sintió un cuerpo a su lado. Se giró para observar y allí estaba Hermione. Sonrió ella, mientras él la observaba. No esperó demasiado y la besó. Ya no quería besos en sueños, quería tenerla en la realidad.

- ¿Qué.. te hizo cambiar de parecer?- suspiró ella, mientras el hombre le besaba el cuello- Parecías nervioso...

- Enterarme de todo lo que iba a perder- respondió él, hablándole al oído- eso me hizo regresar y arrepentirme...

Hermione rió, pero Snape no le prestó atención. Había comenzado a deshacer los botones de su blusa.

- Pero no había notado un pequeño detalle- meditó él, deteniéndose. Hermione inspiró y abrió sus ojos, cuando los tenía cerrados mientras sentía; para verlo- jugaste conmigo.

- ¿Yo jugué contigo?- sonrió ella.

- Me hiciste vulnerable, todo un estúpido...

- Así te amo, siendo el estúpido Slytherin- dijo, levantándose para besarlo. Severus sonrió, mientras ella dejaba caer su blusa al suelo- ¿El estúpido Slytherin, me haría el amor esta noche?

- Como lo desee señorita Granger.

Hermione sonrió nuevamente y Snape la sentó en la cama con sus manos. Con sus dientes, comenzó a desatar el sujetador de Hermione y lo dejó caer junto a su blusa. La contempló por un rato mientras ella mantenía los ojos cerrados.

- Ábrelos y mírame. Mira todo lo que has conseguido...

Eso hizo ella, mientras el hombre cubría uno de sus senos con su mano. Lo acarició, mientras besaba el otro. Hermione arqueó su espalda y soltó un débil gemido. Se dejó caer en la cama mientras su esposo, descendía sus besos por su vientre.

- La amo señorita Granger..

- Señora Snape- le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Esa noche, ella hizo el amor con él. Como no lo habían hecho en tanto tiempo. Con un fuerte gemido, ella se apegaba a su cuerpo desnudo mientras él la tomaba una vez más. Siempre había sido pasivo con ella, pero esa noche deseaba más. Las embestiduras en su cuerpo, podían hacer vibrar la cama. Hermione mantenía sus uñas aferradas a su piel, sus piernas fuertemente unidas a su cadera. Sus pieles húmedas, chocando una contra la otra. Severus, deslizando con delicadeza sus labios por sus tobillos, sus muslos y hasta lo más profundo de ella. Un dedo en una suave caricia.

- ¡Severus!- gimoteó ella, dejándose caer sobre su cuerpo. Allí permaneció, él no le permitió bajarse.

La sostuvo con sus brazos y suspiró, besándole la cabeza con suavidad. Iba a hablarle, pero sabía que ya estaba dormida. Él se durmió, tiempo después.

El sol dio con ellos, tiempo después. Hermione estaba su lado, dormida. La dejó allí, mientras se levantaba. Tenía que iniciar su labor educativa.

- ¡Severus, buenos días!- sonrió Dumbledore- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Bueno, en realidad creo que..

- ¿Qué ocultas dentro de tu armario que; te está llamando?- rió el anciano director y Snape suspiró- Ve con ella, ya hablaremos luego.

- Buenos días Severus- sonreía ella, cubriéndose con las sábanas- ¿Interrumpí algo?

- En absoluto- dijo, inclinándose para besarla- Me has salvado de una tediosa charla matutina con el director del colegio.

Observó a Hermione que comenzaba a vestirse y se dirigió a ella.

- Hermione, creo que tengo una idea.

- ¿Una idea cariño?

- Sí, algo que puede ayudarte. Así no te aburrirás y puedes estar cerca de tus hijos.

- ¿Qué es?

- Bueno, tendríamos que hablarlo con Rosse- suspiró él.

Mucho después, ambos estaban reunidos con la mujer. Ella ya no podía caminar y se mantenía en una silla de ruedas. Había perdido algunas cosas.

- ¿Usar mi cuerpo?- preguntó la mujer.

- Sí, Hermione podría estar más cerca de sus hijos. Usar tu apariencia- meditó Snape.

- Estoy lisiada- respondió la mujer- no tengo mucho que ofrecer. Me encantaría ayudar a Mione. Una vez más.

Severus sabía que era una petición extremista. Usar la apariencia de Rosse, intercambiar cuerpos. Eso desgastaría a la mujer moribunda, pero otra alternativa no tenía. Hermione, no había opinado sobre el asunto.

- Ella está dispuesta, sólo necesito un par de hechizos y pociones.

- Sufrirá...- respondió Hermione.

- Sí, pero pienso que se sentirá mucho peor estando en esa habitación. Inútil, sin poderse mover.

A la larga, Hermione accedió. Rosse pasaba mucho tiempo dormida, gracias al efecto de las pociones. No tenía vida, su cuerpo lo usaba Hermione. Pero ese era su destino, morir como la madre de su hermana.

Y así fue. Hermione pudo estar en Hogwarths. Era Rosse, la mujer lisiada pero era la perfecta excusa para cuidar de sus hijos. Ellos lo sabían y siempre se alegraban de verla. Severus las quería a las dos y al verlas siempre soñaba. Soñaba con todo lo que seguía, con todo el futuro. Lucius y Bellatrix conocieron a sus hijos como bebés, bien podrían encontrarles parecido. Pero eso, ya sería otra historia.


	49. Epílogo II

Bien, culminé el fan fic. He de decir que estoy muy agradecida con todo lo que he logrado y con todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews, a lo largo de esta historia. Sin duda, le he tomado mucho cariño y sólo espero que sea de su agrado tal y como lo fue para mí. Espero, que nos leamos pronto en otro fan fic (Capaz, con tantos que tengo) y por ahora sólo me despido de ustedes. Saludos y besos, espero que les guste y nos estaremos leyendo pronto.

M&S

**Epílogo II: Quedan los recuerdos.  
**

* * *

Hermione sonreía, mientras observaba una filmanción. Ella la había hecho, aunque su marido no entendía las cosas muggles. Habían aprendido a vivir con ellas. Rosse. Ella usaba su cuerpo de vez en cuando y se sentía terrible al ver esa filmación. Verla, tan radiante.

_"Severus, se llama cámara y es muy útil"- suspiraba ella mientras su esposo escudriñaba el objeto._

_"Sé lo que es una cámara"_

_"Bueno, esta es una filmadora"- dijo, cuando lo grababa- "Guardará todos los momentos y podremos vernos" "Vamos Severus, déjame verte"_

_"Día uno. Mi esposo está dormido y yo estoy haciendo uso de un regalo de Rosse. Ella siempre quiso tener recuerdos de mis hijos, antes de que crecieran demasiado. Vamos a complacerla"_

_"Severus sigue dormido y yo estoy observando a Carmille" "Sonríe mucho mientras me mira a mí. Bien, ya descubrió quién la filma y no me dejará en paz hasta que la tome muy de cerca"_

Otro fragmento de su vida en aquella cinta. Rosse sostenía a su hija, mientras ella trataba de tocar la cámara filmadora. Ambas sonreían.

_" ¡Dile hola a mamá! ¡Dile hola a mamá!"_

_" ¡Mírala balbucear! ¡Muy pronto dirá tú nombre Hermione"- sonreía Rosse._

_"No, es más factible que diga "Mione" "_

Las partes que más le gustaban, eran sus hijos y su esposo. Esos pequeños momentos, donde él no se fijaba en que ella lo filmaba.

_"Severus y Sebástian, comen", se llamaba la cinta..._

_" Toda una proeza. Severus intenta alimentar a Sebástian"_

_"Seguro que sí"- decía Rosse a su lado- "Míralo, Sebástian se niega a la comida"_

_"Bueno, es hora de que Severus use sus técnicas de persuación. Carmille, siempre le escucha y nunca patalea cuando está cerca de ella"_

_"Carmille ama al señor Severus"_

_" Lo bañó en comida para bebés ¡Has visto Rosse!"_

El rostro de bochorno de su esposo, sin duda sería único en cuanto viera ese video. Sebástian reía mientras su padre se limpiaba la camisa. Era tan inquieto y a la vez tan independiente. Pero verle con Carmille, era lo que más amaba ella.

_" Carmille, intentando alcanzar a su padre"_

_La pequeña bebé caminaba torpemente, mientras Severus caminaba un poco más adelante. Parecía no haberse dado cuenta de todo eso. Ella lo intentaba pero no podía alcanzarlo, se lanzó al suelo y comenzó a llorar. Snape se giró y la observó, con una sonrisa._

_" Qué Hermione, es ese gesto"- susurró él, levantándola del suelo- "No aprendas esas cosas de tu madre"_

_"Espera a que esté con él, me oirá acerca de eso"- decía ella._

_"¿Caminamos, Carmi?"- preguntó él, cuando la bebé se había apoyado en su pecho- ¿No? Bueno sólo caminaré yo entonces._

_"Hermione se balancea en un columpio"_

_"Funciona bien esto"- sonreía Rosse, filmándose a sí misma y luego a Hermione- "Hermione columpia a sus bebés"_

_" Espero que no se animen demasiado, sino se caerán"- Suspiraba su madre._

_"El señor Severus viene, ¿Querrá salir en la filmación?"_

_"Ven Severus, te estamos esperando"_

_"¡Se caerán!"- suspiraba él, mirando en dirección a Rosse y la filmadora._

_"Oh no, los estoy sosteniendo bien"- sonreía Hermione, mientras besaba a su esposo._

Los videos de bodas nunca faltaban. El video de la boda de Hermione. Bien, no había sido filmada en su boda original, pero sí en la boda que ellos rehicieron. Los sentimientos que iban a empezar desde cero.

_"Hermione dice que sí. Ella se casa con el señor Snape"_

Amaba esos videos, amaba ver esos recuerdos una y otra vez. Amanecía, pero ella no se había ido a dormir. Estaba contemplándolos.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntaba Snape, observándola.

- Miro nuestro pasado. Abro mis ojos y miro todo lo que hemos ganado.

"Severus y sebástian, practican encantamientos"

"No vayas a lastimarlo"

"Estaré bien mamá- suspiraba el pequeño, mirando hacia la filmadora- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?"

"No, luego querrás mostrárselo a tu novia"

"Hermione"

"Bueno, a tus amigos"- dijo ella con una sonrisa- "Así, mirarás cuanto has crecido"

- ¿Cuánto han crecido?- preguntaba su esposa.

- Son nuestros Hermione, por mucho que crezcan.

- Hemos avanzado tanto.

Severus asintió, observándose a sí mismo ayudar; a Carmille a caminar. Hermione nunca había dejado de presenciar esa escena, ni él, dejar de verla a ella enseñarle a caminar a su hijo. Tan diferente su futuro ahora.

- ¿Crees que serán felices?

- ¿Felices? Hermione, son felices y quizá mucho más que eso.

- Es que, siento que me he perdido de algo. Algo importante.

- Perdimos mucho tiempo de matrimonio en discusiones sin sentido. Perdimos a Rosse, perdimos nuestra vida plena y el hogar. Pero lo tenemos nuevamente.

- ¿Qué tenemos?

- Abre tus ojos y mira..

Sus hijos estaban al final, leyendo. Estaban en su primer año de escuela en Hogwarts y apenas entendían lo que eso significaba. Severus y Hermione, sabían lo que descubrirían a la larga pero ellos preferían permitirles ese derecho. Ese derecho de experimentar, de trazar su camino sin temores. Con una vida muy distinta a lo que ellos pudieran esperar. Así iba a ser y ella tenía que entenderlo.

- Están los recuerdos- suspiró ella- los recuerdos de nuestros hijos.

- Serán más- meditó Snape- muchos más y quizás necesites más espacio para guardarlos.

Hermione sonreía, mientras observaba el rostro de su esposo y a su pequeña hija. La dormía, mientras estaba sentado. Esperaba, mientras ella terminaba de dormirse.

- ¿Dormirás hoy a Carmille?

- Cómo todas las noches, hasta que me pida que me detenga.

- Me alegra saber, que tengo un esposo atento.

- Y a mí me alegra saber, que tengo una esposa sentimental. Así, evitaré decir algunas cosas, que la hagan llorar.

- ¡No soy sentimental! Sólo soy, atábica. Creo que, me he apegado mucho al pasado.

- Vamos, esposa "atábica". Aún hay mucho que hacer.

- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó ella, abrazándole- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Cierta mujer olvidó que cumple años de casada con su esposo?

- ¡Severus, lo recordaste!

- ¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo, si siempre me lo recuerdas como una maniática obsesiva?

- ¡Yo no te lo recordé!

- Entonces, sí lo hice- respondió él, con un beso- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- ¿Y los pequeños?

- Ya resolví eso. Ya no son unos "pequeños" Hermione.

Hermione sonreía, mientras ellos estaban en la habitación. Ginny Weasley los cuidaría esa noche. Noche que sería de ellos solamente. Habían pasado tanto, que sin duda era un alivio. Rosse, murió tiempo después. Ese era su destino y nadie lo pudo cambiar. Sus últimas palabras fueron.

"Le diré a tu madre, lo feliz que eres", luego sus ojos se cerraron y ella ya no vio todo lo que había alcanzado.

Y ese día, Severus llevó a Hermione a París otra vez. A la torre Eiffel, pero ella ya no tenía miedo. Ella ya había superado su temor. Por que Severus estaba a su lado. Abrir los ojos, ya no representaba temor. Y la besó, una y otra vez,dentro de aquel enorme monumento. Con sus copas de vino tinto y blanco.

- Por ti, Hermione.

- Por ti, Severus.

Y nunca volvió a ser blanca, siempre fue tinto pero Severus lo entendió muy tarde. Ella era una combinación dulce, algo que le embriagaba desde lo más profundo. Allí, donde la veía. Hermione, su vino tinto.


End file.
